Dragon Age : Broken Dynasties
by FantomEditor
Summary: A sequel to Dragon Age Origins The Fantom Edit. 14 years after Alistair's coronation, Alistair & Lyssa continue to fight the threats against Ferelden as they also try to save the life of their son, a child born with the taint. A child born a Grey Ward
1. Chapter 1 : A Grim Message

Disclaimer and Author's Note:

This is the sequel to Dragon Age Origins: The Fantom Edit. This story takes place before the events in the third book in this series, entitled Dragon Age : Incarnations. Most of the events in this story take place roughly fourteen years after Alistair's coronation. If you have not read Dragon Age Origins: The Fantom Edit, here are the major plot points you may want to know (Spoilers!): Lyssa Cousland is the human noble who joined the Grey Wardens shortly before the battle at Ostagar that took the life of King Maric Theirin. During their journey to gather up allies to defeat the Blight, Lyssa and Alistair saved the life of Arl Eamon's son, Connor. They also saved the mages in the circle tower and made peace between the elves and the werewolves. Lyssa and Alistair agreed to perform the ritual with Morrigan in order to survive the slaying of the archdemon. Alistair became King of Ferelden, with Lyssa ruling by his side. There are a few references to events in the Fantom Edit, chapters 12, 24, and 32 specifically.

Dragon Age: Origins belongs to Bioware, along with all recognizable characters.

**Dragon Age—Broken Dynasties**

**Chapter 1 : A Grim Message**

_Six months after the coronation_

The deluge had followed Alistair the entire trip. He hunched forward on his horse, trying as best he could to shield himself from the fat, lazy drops of rain. His heavy woolen cloak kept most of the water from reaching his armor. Alistair found the plinking sound the rain drops made as they hit his metal gauntlets, held out and loosely gripping the reins, strangely comforting; the irregular staccato created a musical backdrop that seemed appropriate for this most unpleasant duty.

Alistair couldn't complain—it had been his idea to personally deliver the news. He forced himself to sit up straight in his saddle and really look around at the farm. They were just outside of Denerim, but the small dwelling was the only home in sight. Alistair stared hard at the well worn door of the farm house. He felt Lyssa's presence before he saw her. He turned to see Lyssa urging her horse up alongside his own. As she stopped next to him, Lyssa reached out and placed her hand on his knee reassuringly.

Lyssa had overseen the joining with Alistair, along with two Grey Wardens from Orlais. It was the first joining performed in Ferelden since the Blight. Alistair knew that it would be different, with the Archdemon dead, but that didn't stop the memories from nagging at him for weeks leading up to the ceremony; memories of Lyssa's joining. Much to Alistair's relief, three of the four recruits had survived the joining. Although everyone else thought the joining had gone as well as could be hoped, Alistair was unable to shrug off Arsan's death. He felt guilty for it, even though this time they had informed all of the recruits of the risks before they agreed to become Grey Wardens, just as Lyssa had suggested. Before the ceremony, that had assuaged Alistair's unease about officiating at the joining. But when Arsan had died, the memories came rushing back. Alistair wondered if he would be able to oversee the rebuilding of the Grey Wardens. He had already seen so much death in the war against the Blight. Alistair knew, on an intellectual level, that he should see Arsan no differently than the injured and dying he saw when touring the makeshift healing tents after the battle at Denerim- just one more victim of the darkspawn. But he just couldn't—Arsan, and his death, hovered just at the edge of his thoughts.

It hadn't helped that the recruits had been staying at the castle while they waited for the Orlesian Grey Wardens to arrive at Amaranthine. Alistair had gotten to know the recruits over the week they had been at the castle in Denerim, and Arsan was an extremely likable fellow. Arsan, a Dalish elf, had left his clan along with his younger brother to go on a pilgrimage of sorts. Arsan believed that if he could do enough good deeds, he would engender a feeling of goodwill toward elves among the other races of Thedas. Everyone who knew Arsan spoke highly of him. Arsan and his brother had lived together at this small farm house for years, ever since they had saved the farmer who owned it, and his entire family, from bandits on the highway.

Arsan never spoke of these deeds though. He spent most of his time talking of his younger brother, Gildre. Alistair had learned that Gildre was the only family Arsan had. When Arsan fell at the joining, it dredged up painful memories of how Alistair had lost all of his family to the Blight as well.

Lyssa had seen how quickly Arsan had grown on Alistair, and knew the grief Alistair felt over the death of the young recruit. She had lost many soldiers over the years while she was a commander in Highever, so she had delivered news of the fallen often enough to know that it was never easy. However, she also knew how much it meant to the surviving members of the family that the commander was the one to show up to deliver such news. She hinted to Alistair that he might feel better if he met Arsan's brother and expressed his sympathies. Alistair, although he found the prospect grim, understood the need for it for both Gildre and himself. He told the other Grey Wardens he would deliver the news personally. That decision had brought Alistair here, drenched with rain, staring at the door that he couldn't bring himself to knock on.

Alistair looked down at his horse. Lyssa waited patiently for Alistair to be ready. She knew these things couldn't be rushed. Alistair had never delivered this kind of news before.

Alistair loved that Lyssa had offered to come with him. She had been by his side throughout the entire process of restarting the Grey Wardens. Lyssa had quickly bonded with all the recruits. Her rapport with the soldiers was so immediate that for a time Alistair had envied it. But as he spent more time among his men, Alistair had come to realize that, despite how he might see himself as more the jester than the king, he had a connection to the men not so different from Lyssa's.

Alistair reached down and took Lyssa's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze for a few moments. He let it drop and slowly lowered himself off of his horse. Lyssa hopped down and stood beside him as he knocked on the wooden door, nervously waiting for it to be answered.

**

Gildre knew his brother Arsan had attended the joining last night. His heart had not left his throat since last night. With every sound that drifted into the small warm house from outside, his breath caught. But each time, it was nothing. Gildre found himself pacing back and forth wearing a path into the wooden floor.

He busied himself, making a stew and stoking the fire to keep the house warm. The chilly rain had been pouring for hours. Gildre tried not to think on the last time he had seen Arsan, but the memory surfaced anyway.

Arsan had brought home a particularly nice bottle of wine. They had finished the bottle before Arsan told Gildre the news. Arsan had been chosen as a Grey Warden recruit. One of the first to be recruited, Arsan had said, ecstatic at the news, energetically walking around the house as he talked despite the half bottle of wine. He was particularly excited that the King and Queen themselves had invited him to come to the castle.

"This will really bring good will to our people! Think of it Gildre, a Grey Warden personally chosen by the King and Queen, the heroes who saved us all from the Blight. And I, an elf!" Arsan had shouted out.

Gildre looked into the bottom of his cup and tilted it so the small amount of red wine that still remained shifted, coating the ceramic cup with a thin layer of red liquid. He smiled and shook his head.

"Sounds great," Gildre said a little half heartedly, "I don't suppose they mentioned what happened to all those Grey Warden recruits that were never heard from again."

Arsan had been looking out the window at the farmlands beyond. He turned to Gildre and pulled a chair close to him. Arsan sat down and took Gildre's hand.

"Actually, they did. Amazing, isn't it? After all these years of secrecy surrounding the Grey Warden ritual, they just out and told me. I got the feeling the Orlesian Grey Wardens were none too pleased about it, but... the queen herself told me. We have to drink the blood of darkspawn, and a little bit of the archdemon's blood as well. My life will be shortened, and should there be a Blight, I may be called upon to make a further sacrifice. But both the King and Queen said another blight so soon was unlikely. Anyway, it is dangerous... but Gildre, I still want to go through with the joining. You understand, right?" Arsan looked into Gildre's eyes.

Gildre sighed and pulled his hand away from Arsan. He placed his elbows on the table and rubbed his face with his hands.

"I know well enough not to try to stop you. You've spoken of nothing but the Grey Wardens for the last six months..." Gildre said. Gildre felt his stomach lurch as he turned to the wall so Arsan couldn't see his face.

"I am happy for you, Arsan," he said as he surreptitiously wiped away a stray tear. I'm just not happy for me, Gildre thought bitterly.

That had been a week ago, just before Arsan had left to stay at the castle. Gildre knew that even should Arsan survive the joining, Arsan would be duty bound to go out into the world and fight darkspawn wherever they appeared. But he could not stop his brother from his quest. It was too important to Arsan.

I am nineteen, soon to be twenty, thought Gildre. I need to grow up. I will never find my way in this world if I continue to follow my brother around like this.

So now he just prayed to Mythal that Arsan would come knocking on the door flush with excitement.

**

When Gildre heard the horses approach, he ran to the door, his hand falling on the latch. But he paused, concentrating to hear through the thick old door the sounds of the party, straining to pick out the sound of his brother's voice. He pressed his ear against the door, waiting for it. The horses stopped outside, and no one called out. The riders did not immediately come to the door. When the seconds drew out into minutes, he knew, and he wept.

Gildre had no idea how long he stayed, frozen against the door, weeping. When he began to rouse himself, he found the wood pressed against his cheek had soaked up the water from his tears. Gildre desperately tried to remember every good moment he had ever had with Arsan. He wanted to burn every little memory of his brother permanently in his mind. Eventually he heard one of the riders dismount. He must have been wearing heavy armor, because as he approached the door, Gildre could hear the muffled grinding of metal shifting on metal.

Gildre went to the larder and pulled out a pitcher of water and a rag. A knock finally came as Gildre was wetting the rag to wipe his face clean of tears. He set everything down and walked to the door, steeling himself. He put his hand on the doorknob, but found it impossible to open. He stood there for some time before he heard a soft female voice call out his name. The voice reminded Gildre of his dead sister.

"Gildre," the voice said, "I know you are standing there, and I am truly sorry. But you cannot close your door to this news. Please, let us grieve with you. You are not alone."

At these words, the truth came home to Gildre. The reality hit him hard and the tears flowed freely again. He wanted to shout at the voice, to scream at the voice for taking his brother from him. He wanted to strike down the Grey Warden standing just outside his door. Without thinking he whipped the door open, his face covered in grief and rage.

Gildre's anger transformed into shock. Before him stood not only one Grey Warden, but two. And these were not just any Grey Wardens, the King and Queen themselves had come to see him. They looked so tall and beautiful to him. He had only seen them from afar before, at the coronation and wedding. The King was ruggedly handsome up close. Gildre tore his gaze away from those brown eyes, so full of sympathy and kindness. Gildre did not want kindness right now. He wanted to lash out. He turned to the woman. Gildre always found it easier to lash out at women.

As Gildre's eyes met the queen's, he found his anger fading away. Her face showed genuine anguish and grief. Gildre's mind flew to the memory of his sister, Amaaro—there was something about the queen that reminded him so deeply of her besides her voice. His anger spent, the pain resurfaced, and he found himself falling against her, hugging her as he sobbed.

Alistair was taken aback at the reaction. The young elf had looked so angry when he first opened the door. He had almost stepped between the elf and Lyssa, but Lyssa seemed to sense the young elf's mood and her arms opened up to embrace him. Lyssa held Gildre like a mother would a child, gently rocking him and stroking his hair. The king's guard had come forward to intervene, but Alistair held up his hand and waved them back.

Alistair hesitantly put his hand on Gildre's back. "I am so sorry. I cannot express how truly regretful I am at the loss of Arsan."

Gildre held onto Lyssa for dear life. He didn't know what he would do next. His whole life he had followed Arsan. After Amaaro had died, he had followed Arsan without question, even when he announced he planned to leave the Dalish camp. Although the Keeper told them both they were being foolish, Gildre stood by his brother. Now, he had nothing. The home he lived in was there because of the deeds Arsan had performed. Gildre was unsure if the farmer's generosity would extend to him, and he could not afford to pay him.

Lyssa looked into the small house that Arsan had shared with Gildre and remembered the stories Arsan had told them about his brother. She knew the young elf would likely end up in the alienage if she did nothing to help him. The Dalish camp might not take him back after he had been gone for so long. Lyssa looked over the top of Gildre's head at Alistair. Alistair looked back at her, and an unspoken thought passed between them.

"Come, Gildre. Come back to Denerim with us. As long as I rule, there will be a place for you in the castle," Alistair said gently.

Gildre stepped back from the queen and looked down at the floor angrily.

"Just because I am an elf does not mean I wish to be a castle slave. I fought alongside my brother for many years. I was a warrior of my clan. I am no manservant," Gildre said glaring up at Alistair.

Lyssa smiled at the gall of the young elf. Alistair was a little shocked, but not displeased. Ever since he had become king, so many people treated him as if his word was the word of the Maker himself.

Lyssa leaned in close to Alistair and whispered into his ear, "You were complaining that you couldn't find a decent Steward... and Arsan did speak very highly of his brother."

Alistair smiled and nodded.

"You would be no servant, Gildre. I have been looking for someone who is unafraid to tell me off should I do something foolish. The people around me, I cannot trust them to be honest. Last week I left a smudge of gravy on my face and no one said anything until my lovely queen pointed it out. And the week before that I apparently had put my formal attire on inside out. The whole day everyone at court was rushing off to turn their tunics inside out so I wouldn't look strange. I think a man such as you would make a valuable Steward. If... you would accept this position I would be happy to offer it to you," Alistair said.

Gildre looked up at Alistair a little puzzled, "The King's Steward?"

Alistair nodded and smiled gently. Lyssa took Alistair's hand and squeezed it.

Gildre looked down at his feet. He knew what Arsan would have thought of this opportunity. The King's Steward was second only in power to the Regent. Such a high position awarded to an elf was unheard of. And this King was giving Gildre the opportunity after having just met him.

Gildre looked up at the king and wiped the tears from his face. He straightened his back and spoke evenly.

"I think your majesty has perhaps not fully recovered from the shock of facing down the archdemon. But I would be a fool not to take advantage of this offer, even from a still addled king. I would be honored to accept the role of King's Steward," Gildre said bowing.

Alistair chuckled a little before stepping forward and placing his hand on Gildre's shoulder. "Well then, the job is yours," he said, pulling Gildre upright, "but only if you stop all the bowing and your majesty nonsense. It is Alistair to you, as it ever shall be. And far be it from me to speak for my wife, but I am sure she would prefer it if you called her Lyssa."

Gildre smiled at the queen who came forward and embraced him.

"I am sorry about Arsan. He was a great man. I have no doubt he would have brought honor and glory to himself and the Grey Wardens," she said softly to him.

Alistair turned serious as he spoke, "Come. We can send for your things if you like. But we have one last decision to make regarding your brother. It is up to you to let us know where you would like his final resting place to be."

Gildre nodded and followed them to the door. He grabbed his own cloak, tugging it on as he stepped out into the rain. The King and Queen mounted their horses. Gildre paused to take one last look into the small house he and Arsan had shared for the last five years. He closed the door slowly. It was the last time he ever saw the house.

**

Alistair came into the royal bed chambers exhausted. He felt himself grow relaxed all over when he saw Lyssa on the bed running a brush through her hair. He could smell the sweet scent of the Highever grasses wafting his way. Lyssa turned to him and smiled. Alistair felt his heart quickening as he pulled off his boots, eager to hold Lyssa against him.

He tried to tug his shirt off without unlacing it, still managing to mumble, "You know, I'm all out of Stewardships, so I don't know what we are going to do about all the other family members we will likely have bad news for over the years."

Lyssa laughed, "Well, we can always make up new positions. Gentleman of the West Wing, Lady of the Nightstand."

Alistair laughed and he slid into bed pulling Lyssa to him. He slipped his hands under her dressing gown and pulled it off, tossing it on the floor. He grew excited as he pressed against her, inhaling her scent and kissing her neck. Lyssa laughed and pushed him back a little.

"You're in a rush tonight!"

"I can't help it. You were in your armor today. I think I should make you wear it more often. It might even be fun if we pitched a tent in here. Just like the good old days," Alistair said while his hands explored Lyssa's body.

Lyssa placed her hands on either side of Alistair's face and made him look into her eyes.

"I have something to tell you," she said leaning in to give him a soft kiss.

"I hope you're not going to tell me how excited a man in armor makes you, because that armor is really uncomfortable. I don't know how Cailan wore it so long," Alistair said joking. He pulled Lyssa against his body and leaned his forehead against hers. "But I think not. You have that serious look in your eyes."

Lyssa smiled and her face lit up. Alistair saw joy there and couldn't help but feel the anticipation inside of him grow, "What is it? Don't keep a secret that good from me."

Lyssa laughed a little nervously, "Okay, calm down. I just got confirmation today. I... We are going to have a child."

Alistair stared at Lyssa for a moment, confused. Then his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

"Really?"

Alistair moved his hands to Lyssa's and he cupped them and brought them to his mouth. He kissed her knuckles gently. The smile plastered on his face was full of delight. Lyssa nodded and flushed with happiness at his response.

"I didn't think we... I mean we've certainly been trying hard enough, but I hadn't really hoped…" Alistair said laughing as he pulled Lyssa into an embrace and let a few tears of joy escape into her hair.

"Well, I suspected for a couple months, but I had a mage check for me. She says the life sign is there, and it is strong," Lyssa said happily.

"You kept this secret for a couple months? You've more strength of will than I. Teagan will be so relieved. The nobles have been pestering him about an heir for a while now. I told him... it might not be possible. Actually I asked if it was possible my father had any other bastards, but he just scowled at me," Alistair said cheerily as he resumed kissing Lyssa.

Lyssa laughed, "You probably half scared him to death. After everything they went through to keep a Theirin on the throne."

"Yes well... it wouldn't have mattered to me. Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled. But I've no interest in having a child with anyone else. To hell with the nobles," Alistair said softly and he kissed Lyssa deeply.

Lyssa let her hands run through his hair as he maneuvered himself against her.

"So... I'm not real clear on this... can we still..." Alistair began to ask blushing a little at his own awkwardness.

"Oh you had better still! If I'm going to have to carry around a child in my belly for the next six months, I better be attended to quite regularly," Lyssa said laughing. Then her voice fell to a soft whisper, "You've nothing to worry about, Alistair. I'll make sure nothing happens to jeopardize this. I know you weren't expecting it. But I also know how much you wanted it. I saw your dream in the fade, remember?"

"Yes," Alistair said kissing her softly, "you did. And you still haven't told me what your dream was. I call that trickery, trickery most foul."

"Yes, it is simply unfair, isn't it?" Lyssa said as she reached up to put out the candle.


	2. Chapter 2 : Castle Intrigues

**Chapter 2 : Castle Intrigues**

_Thirteen years after the coronation_

Alistair stifled a yawn. He sat at the head of a huge table, flanked by a handful of generals and nobles. Arl Teagan sat just to his right. The Arl covered a smile with his hand as he noticed Alistair nodding off. Alistair tried to pay attention to the chattering of the nobles but he found his mind wandering. He glanced up to see Gildre coming in quietly toward him. Gildre grinned a little at Alistair, who immediately perked up at the sight of his Steward.

Alistair whispered furiously at Gildre, "Oh thank the Maker you're here. Please tell me the kitchen is on fire or something. I think it's quite possible Connor put a time reversal spell on this room to get back at me for switching his mages robes out for a dress."

Gildre stifled a laugh as he leaned in close to Alistair.

"Lyssa is waiting just outside. She would like to speak with you about her visit with Duncan the day after tomorrow," Gildre said.

"Oh... so she's going to stand outside the room?" Alistair asked confused.

"Well," Gildre said smiling a little, "I'm pretty sure she's just trying to avoid the Grand Cleric who has been trying to find out if she plans to continue Duncan's studies of the Chant. I think she's just using this as an excuse to look too busy to talk."

"Ah," Alistair said a grin spreading across his face, "Clever that. I wish I had thought of it first. Tell her I hope to join her shortly."

Gildre nodded and moved to the door. Alistair watched his good friend the Steward approach Lyssa who was standing just in the hallway in a gown of rich burgundy. He let his eyes stay for a moment on her. She was in as fine a form as she ever had been. The deep color of her gown set off the gold color of her hair. Alistair began to feel himself get restless again. After Gildre delivered the message, Lyssa's eyes met Alistair's. She winked at him.

Alistair felt the smile spreading across his face. How many times when they were younger had she managed to arrange for some emergency that called him away from his endless meetings? A blush crept up his face as he shuffled through some of those memories. It made him feel young and free again. At that moment he wanted more than anything to stand up and leave the table to join Lyssa. But he turned back to see Arl Teagan trying to catch his eye.

"What say you, your majesty? Should we be concerned about the number of Q'unari that have been seen in Ferelden?" Teagan asked.

Alistair cleared his throat to buy himself time to respond, "Yes actually. I have already sent scouts to keep an eye on the larger Q'unari parties that have been spotted. It is well known that the Q'unari have been on an extended reconnaissance mission into Ferelden to gage how well we might respond to an invasion."

"And what of the Q'unari Kennel Master you have here on the castle grounds. What of his allegiance to Seheron?" one of the generals asked.

"Sten has been with us for fourteen years now. He has had numerous chances to attack either of us. More than ten years ago he swore an oath to both the Queen and myself. He is an honorable man and I will remind you all that he played integral part in our defeat of the Blight. I would also remind you that the Q'unari are not stupid. They would be more likely to choose a spy less obvious than a bronze skinned giant who no one besides the queen and I seem to trust," Alistair said testily.

"Alright then," Teagan said putting his hand on Alistair's arm, "Let's move on. Henrick, you said there were some reports of a rather large group of bandits preying on travelers on the Imperial Highway?"

Alistair lost interest in the conversation again and looked back out at Lyssa who was still standing in the hallway. He watched curiously as she looked furtively around then wriggled in an odd way. He watched as a stiff petticoat dropped from beneath the skirt of her gown. Lyssa looked furtively around again before she stepped over the petticoat and kicked it under the huge thick velvet curtain that covered the window behind her. She turned and saw Alistair watching her with a bemused smile on his face. She flushed and looked away from him in the most nonchalant manner she could muster.

Teagan was watching the expression on Alistair's face with amusement. He turned to see what Alistair was looking at and saw Lyssa standing in the hallway. He smiled to himself and shook his head.

Even after all these years, he thought, the man cannot keep his eyes off of her.

Alistair cleared his throat loudly, "I'm sorry, ladies, gentleman. I... I am suddenly not feeling particularly well. Perhaps we can pick this up tomorrow?"

Arl Teagan took pity on Alistair. He rose, and bowing said, "Tomorrow then your majesty. Get some rest."

Alistair stood and the rest of the nobles followed suit, standing and bowing. As they filed out of the room, Lyssa nodded to them politely. Teagan stopped and bowed briefly smiling at her.

"I hear you're visiting Duncan the day after tomorrow. Tell him his Great Uncle has a gift befitting something as momentous as his twelfth birthday. It should be arriving soon," Teagan said.

Lyssa reached up and touched the splash of gray at Teagan's temples. The color stood out brightly in his thick reddish hair.

"I hear you'll be celebrating a birthday soon as well, Teagan. You're too young to have this much gray. Is Alistair really giving you that much trouble?" Lyssa teased.

"Like you wouldn't believe. But I think you are going to have to take credit for more than a few of these white hairs. Out here causing mischief again I see. It's hard enough as it is keeping him involved without you standing here distracting him," Teagan teased back.

Lyssa laughed and Teagan blushed at the sound.

Fool man, he thought, even after all these years, and a wife to boot, this woman can still bring a blush to your face.

"You tell Kaitlyn that she should come round more. Bevin misses her. Ever since his knighting, he has been a little homesick I think. I miss her too. She's the only noble woman I can stand of late," Lyssa said.

"I'll tell her. She wants to come, but it can be difficult with the children and all. Maybe we'll all ride down for a holiday during the next Landsmeet, stay a little while. Redcliffe can do without us for a week or two I should think," Teagan said watching as Gildre went back into the council chambers where Alistair seemed to be waiting patiently for Teagan to be on his way.

Gildre handed Alistair a parchment which Alistair proceeded to sign. Gildre looked down at Alistair appreciatively. Lyssa watched with little interest and Teagan furrowed his brow.

"That... does not bother you then?" he asked tentatively.

"Hmmm," Lyssa said turning back to Teagan.

"Come on, Lyssa. You are no fool. You have been on the battlefield with enough men to know when a man is... more interested in his fellow soldiers that the wenches at the local pub," Teagan said. "In fact, I do believe Alistair is the only one who could honestly say he doesn't know how that young man feels about him."

Lyssa smiled ruefully, "Teagan, there is a reason Alistair is clueless of such affections, if they do exist. I wouldn't presume if I were you. It is unseemly. But... if they did exist, and Alistair entertained any such notions, he would have noticed by now. I do believe Gildre knows this. Why should I punish him for feeling the same way as me? I love Gildre well. He is like... he reminds me of Fergus. And Alistair loves him in much the same way. I should not take away his surrogate brother, Teagan. And it is hard to be jealous of a man who longs for something that will never be. Besides, he is honorable, and would never hurt me either. I trust in this, and you should trust that I know of what I speak."

Teagan sighed, "I have to say, you are perhaps the most magnanimous queen in the history of Ferelden. It is no wonder the people love you. But you should find Gildre someone more suitable to fancy. The castle is beginning to talk."

"Oh let them talk. What would a castle be without its intrigues. Boring, that's what. But... you are right, if for the wrong reasons. He needs to find someone to share his life with. Of that I am sure. He was visiting with a handsome young porter a while back, but it didn't last. I hesitate to play matchmaker though. I remember how well I liked it when potential suitors were placed in my path by well meaning friends and relatives. But perhaps if we send him out more, he'll meet someone. But again, this is a discussion not best had in the hallways of the castle. Thank you for your concern Teagan, I know you mean well," Lyssa said finally.

"I'm sorry if I upset you. I just thought you might wish to know. In any case, I never believed the rumors. Anyone can see Alistair only has eyes for one person," Teagan said. "I shall see you tomorrow. Hopefully Alistair will be up for making a few more decisions before he nods off."

Teagan bowed again and left as Lyssa waved good bye to him. As soon as Teagan left Alistair strode out to Lyssa looking around. Lyssa smiled blushing as Alistair approached.

"You know, I think there are rules against that," Alistair said getting closer to Lyssa.

"Whatever are you talking about," Lyssa said.

Alistair looked around quickly before gathering Lyssa up in his arms and sweeping the thick velvet curtain around them and pressing her against the wall.

"Why look here! I think this is a petticoat! However did it get here?" Alistair asked as he bent down to pick up Lyssa's petticoat.

"It itches. You try wearing one. They're dreadful. My handmaiden refused to let me out of the room without wearing one. Something about it not being proper," Lyssa said defensively.

"How would you have explained its new location to whoever found it?" Alistair asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well that would be easy enough. I would just act coy and say nothing. They could assume the rest. It's not as if they haven't found my undergarments in other... indiscreet places. I'll have you know those times were not my fault. Someone got overly excited and threw them, not caring where they landed. As a matter of fact, I do believe the whole reason we had to have Connor study the Chant was because a certain Grand Cleric found a certain something in a certain castle chantry," Lyssa said.

"Now, you have to admit. You had as much fun doing that as I did. I think we made more than a few templars rethink their vows," Alistair said wrapping his arms around Lyssa and pulling her toward him.

"And I thought I was wicked," Lyssa said putting her arms around Alistair.

"You are wicked. You are a wicked temptress who disrobes just outside the door of the council chambers distracting me from my kingly duties. I think you did it on purpose," Alistair said leaning in to kiss Lyssa.

"Well, I didn't. But now that I know it works...," Lyssa said grinning.

"So that's how it's going to be is it?" Alistair said as he began hiking up Lyssa's gown, "Well then, I am not to be blamed for my actions."

Lyssa shrieked and laughed as she warded off Alistair's advances.

Two ladies in waiting walked by the velvet curtain giggling at the antics of their King and Queen.

**

Gildre knocked softly on the royal chamber's door, an awkward feat to perform, since he was standing with his back to the door. He had picked up this habit within a few weeks of becoming the King's Steward, after having stumbled upon them in a state of undress one time too many.

The door opened and Alistair peered out. Gildre tried not to smile at the familiar sight; Alistair, a sheet barely concealing him, his hair disheveled. Alistair looked at a window across the way and saw the light was fading.

"What time is it?" Alistair asked as he motioned for Gildre to come into the chambers.

Gildre took a hesitant step forward. Alistair grabbed his arm and pulled him in, closing the door behind him.

"I don't want the whole castle to see me dressed in a sheet. I'm supposed to be sick," Alistair said grinning.

Gildre tried not to smile but it didn't work. He looked at the ground, scratching his neck. "I don't think there is a single person in the castle that really thinks you are ill, Alistair. As a matter of fact, the story of the curtain escapade has now reached the Grand Cleric, and she is more than a little irate."

Lyssa's laugh came from behind the mostly drawn curtains of the huge royal bed. "I told you!" she said, stepping from behind the curtains, also clothed only in a sheet. She gave Alistair an exaggerated scowl, and then turned to Gildre. "Do you think they'd believe nothing happened? That I forced him to wait until we made it to the bedchamber?"

Gildre simply smiled at Lyssa in answer. She motioned for him to sit down at their small bedroom table. The table was set with a small selection of petite pastries and hors d'oeuvres.

"I fear if the Grand Cleric ever discovered you two had me in here when you were in this state of undress, she would drop dead. Before long, they'd be singing about it in the local taverns, complete with four bawdy verses and a boisterous tune," Gildre said, grabbing a fancy little delicacy from the tray Lyssa offered him.

He leaned back into his chair and popped the morsel whole into his mouth. He chewed slowly, pleasantly surprised by the complexity of its flavor.

"It's good, isn't it? Lyssa told the chef to try some old Antivan recipes she found in a book. I can't get enough of them," Alistair said popping another piece of food into his mouth. "So... what time is it? Did I stay in here all day?"

"Yes. Teagan has been holding off the nobles for hours now. You do know nobody really thinks you're ill, right? They want a decision on what to do about the bandits. I guess that's their major issue," Gildre said.

"Oh fine," Alistair said getting up grumpily.

He leaned over and kissed Lyssa on top of her head. "Don't you dare go anywhere. I'll be back in a few minutes, I promise. Gildre, you keep her here. If she tries to leave, take her sheet."

Lyssa shook her head and picked up another pastry. Alistair came out of the dressing room in a frumpy set of silken clothes. The clothes looked like they had been left in a heap overnight.

"You're going down there like that?" Lyssa asked.

"I'm supposed to be sick remember? Maybe they'll show me some pity after seeing me in this state and they'll excuse me without rehashing the old property line argument. Bandits is what they say now, but just you wait. I'll get down there and they'll jump right back into who owns what farm. 'But this one has apple trees. Everyone knows I sell most of the apples in Ferelden.' blah blah blah," Alistair said exasperated as he left the room.

Lyssa laughed and put her legs up on her chair. She turned to look at Gildre who was surveying the spread of food.

"Gildre," Lyssa asked carefully, "I was wondering, that porter who came round for a while, whatever happened to him?"

Gildre's hand stopped midway to a tray, hesitating to answer. Then he continued plucking a small bunch of grapes from the plate.

"He and I... we had a difference of opinion. I wanted to meet his family. He didn't want anyone to know he was seeing an elf. I thought there was nothing wrong with seeing an elf. He didn't agree," Gildre said sourly.

"Oh... Oh Gildre. I'm so sorry. I was just curious... and foolish to bring it up," Lyssa said flushing.

"No, no, no. Please, I don't mind. I like it actually. Nobody talks to me about this stuff. They are all too afraid to. They don't want to upset the King's Steward. You always tell me nothing is off limits. You should know the same is true for you," Gildre said grabbing Lyssa's hand.

Lyssa smiled and squeezed his hand back.

"Nothing is off limits?" Lyssa asked coyly.

Gildre blushed. He looked down, pretending to concentrate on selecting a grape from the bunch. He delicately twisted one off and popped it into his mouth.

"Not that I mind," Lyssa broke the silence of the small pause, "but... it was brought to my attention again yesterday that you might... perhaps be harboring a not so secret interest in my husband," Lyssa finished, watching Gildre.

Gildre's face blushed even brighter.

"I'm... yes," Gildre paused. "I'm surprised you took ten years to notice." Gildre returned the grapes to their tray and leaned back in his chair. He looked away from Lyssa embarrassed.

"Ten years... not thirteen? How curious," Lyssa said.

"No, ten. I disliked Alistair for a while. I guess I still blamed him for Arsan's death. It took me a while to get over that. I don't know why, but it was easier to forgive you," Gildre said.

"Because I remind you of Amaaro," Lyssa said softly.

"Yes. Probably," Gildre said.

"I knew you liked Alistair more than you let on... I don't know exactly when I knew, but I have known for some time. But... it has become a bit more apparent of late. People are talking it seems," Lyssa trailed off.

"I'm so sorry Lyssa. You know I would never do anything to hurt you. The way I feel... it will pass, I'm sure of it. It started out as a kind of, well, an intense admiration really. I wouldn't have called it anything else. It got much worse after... after the conversation with the porter. Alistair, he doesn't care that I'm an elf. It... it is hard to explain. I loved the porter. And when that ended... Alistair was just there.

"I was so depressed, and Alistair came in and dragged me out to some function, telling everyone how great I was. You could see that some of the people were shocked that Alistair would speak so highly of me. He didn't care. He defended me even; when one of the nobles made some snide comment about elves he ejected them from the function. And then he made the announcement that the Alienage was going to be fixed up. That the elves were going to become equal members of society... It was everything I wanted to hear the porter say.

"I love you dearly, Lyssa. You have been a true friend all these years. I would never... what the people are saying, you know I would never, even if Alistair were interested... The people of the castle..." Gildre trailed off angrily.

"Oh don't let it bother you so. I understand and it does not bother me. I only mention it because Alistair is sure to find out sooner or later. If people are making comments to me, he'll be next. I imagine it will come as a bit of a shock to him," Lyssa said smiling.

Gildre laughed, "Yes... at first I thought he was just tolerant, but now I know he just doesn't even see it. I think he knows about the porter. And about what I fancy. But I don't think he sees what everyone else sees. I... I think I just need to get out more. Meet some people. I hate to say this, since it makes me feel so wretched, but, maybe I should stick to elves."

Lyssa leaned forward and held Gildre's hand, "Don't do that. Not everyone will be like that porter. I wouldn't be. It would not have mattered to me. Alistair wouldn't have cared if I were an elf. When you meet someone who loves you, really loves you—be they elf, human, dwarf whatever—it won't matter to them."

Gildre nodded. Just then Alistair came back into the room looking grumpier than when he left.

"You know, if they actually stuck to the important stuff, I wouldn't have to pretend to be sick. I gave up. I coughed a whole lot and told them Teagan was my regent so he could decide. They weren't very happy with me. But I don't care. I haven't seen my son in months and I won't get to see my wife for the next two days," Alistair said. He tossed himself onto the couch next to Lyssa. He lifted her legs and gently twisted her, so that her legs were resting across his own. He absentmindedly stroked her calf as he leaned his head back and let out a long, slow sigh. His face relaxed into a small smile.

"You aren't going to see Duncan together?" Gildre asked.

"No," Lyssa said sourly. "The generals have decided it's too risky. After the attempt on Duncan's life, they don't want a large party traveling to see him. We have to travel in small quiet parties to get to him. The castle will be secured soon enough. Teagan is overseeing the staff interrogations and some of the men from abroad have been called back, and will be here soon. A few Grey Wardens will come in from Amaranthine as well. Duncan will be able to come home then. But until then if we want to see him we have this complicated schedule that we have to follow."

"It's for the best," Alistair said gently.

Alistair had been terrified for both his wife and son after the assassination attempt. If not for Lyssa, Alistair was certain that Duncan would have died in the attack. She had been training Duncan since he could walk. Alistair had loved watching them train in the courtyard. Sometimes he would just sit in a high window seat, watching them for hours, hiding from Teagan and the nobles. After the attempt on Duncan's life, Alistair didn't let them leave the royal bedchamber for two weeks. It wasn't until his generals and Connor, the castle mage, worked out a plan to get Duncan to safety that he started to feel better. Under the cover of night they'd smuggled Duncan out to a secret location. Alistair hated that Duncan had to stay there, without either of them, but there was no other choice until the castle could be secured again. And it wasn't just Duncan Alistair was worried about. If Lyssa was late to any social function, Alistair worried fretfully. Lyssa wasn't aware of it, but Alistair had tasked Gildre with keeping an eye on her.

"Yes well, I'll be glad when it is all over. I still don't agree with the generals. The assassination attempt was too amateur. I really think there is something else going on. I don't know what it is yet, but...," Lyssa said trailing off.

Lyssa didn't want to tell Alistair yet that she suspected the assassination attempt was only the first feint for something more sinister. Alistair was already nervous enough as it was...

"You still don't know who hired the assassin?" Gildre asked.

"No," Alistair said angrily. He unconsciously put his arms protectively around Lyssa. "But when I find out..."

"I'm sorry," Gildre said standing. "I didn't mean to fowl your mood. You two relax and enjoy the rest of your evening. I'll make sure no one bothers you for the rest of the night. Not even the Divine herself could get past me."

Lyssa smiled up at Gildre as he took her hand. "Ride safe tomorrow Lyssa. I suspect I'll be busy all day running bets for Alistair, what with all the large wagers the nobles will be placing during the tournament. I probably won't be here to see you off."

"Enjoy yourself," Lyssa said as Gildre let go of her hand and left the room.

As soon as the door closed Alistair leaned up against Lyssa and closed his eyes.

"I do not like this. I do not like you traveling without me," he said wrapping his arms around her while laying his head on her chest.

Lyssa ran her fingers through his hair absently. "Nor I you. Remember, you must also travel alone on that road. We could send him a message instead if you wish. In four weeks time he'll be returning."

"No. The last letter he sent disturbs me. He is worried we aren't alive, that people are lying to him. I can't let him continue to think that," Alistair said.

Lyssa resisted the urge to tell Alistair that Duncan was more mature than that and that he would get over it. Four weeks was not that long to wait to see them. But she knew this would only upset Alistair. Alistair wanted to be different from his father. He wanted to see Duncan grow up happy.

Lyssa knew Duncan was being pushed into adulthood at an alarming rate. In two years time he would start making decisions that would affect all of Ferelden. In four years time he would be crowned Heir Apparent. And in six short years, he would ascend to the throne.

It was a deal they had struck at the Landsmeet when Duncan was four. Lyssa could hide the truth from the nobles no longer. Duncan spoke of the dreams. He somehow remembered having them from his time in the womb. Duncan was born a Grey Warden. Lyssa and Alistair strongly suspected that meant Duncan would only live thirty years or so before he would start having the dreams again and head for the Deep Roads. For the Theirin line to continue, Duncan was to be married at the age of sixteen. It was the noble's hope that Duncan could bear an heir of his own, one free of the taint. When Duncan was six years old, much to Lyssa's dismay, several wives were already chosen for him to pick from. Lyssa never dreamed that having a child would be so complicated. She was grateful at how quickly Duncan seemed to mature. She was sure he would be ready to be king when the time came, but it didn't make things easier for her.

Because of this deal with the Landsmeet, Alistair had tried even harder to make a good life for Duncan. He argued against the proposal at the Landsmeet, but the nobles reminded him that he was chosen because of his blood, not because of his skills as a king. They offered him a different option, an out they said. But Alistair refused. He didn't even want to consider the other choice he had. Even after Lyssa had talked with him about it, he still resisted. So Alistair reluctantly agreed to everything the Landsmeet demanded of Duncan. As the days grew closer to the time when Duncan would start taking over certain royal functions, Alistair felt a mix of confusing emotions. The idea of being able to leave the castle and travel about Ferelden with Lyssa again was more than appealing to Alistair. But he felt the cost to his own son was too high. It sometimes disturbed Alistair how at ease Duncan seemed about the entire process and the deal in particular, which he had no voice in.

When Alistair had asked Duncan how he felt about his future, Duncan replied, "My personal future is meaningless, isn't it? I was born to preserve Ferelden. I do not begrudge you that father. I will make of my life what I can while I can, much as you are with mother. Did your life not truly begin until you met her?"

Alistair held Lyssa close trying not to remember the eerie feeling that had come over him when Duncan had said those things. The boy was only twelve, but he carried himself with a calm, imperturbable nature that didn't befit a child. Alistair loved his son, and had generally grown accustomed to his demeanor. But that conversation, for some reason, haunted him. He had never heard of a child born a Grey Warden before. It frightened him sometimes to think of it. As much as he loved his son, he also feared him a little. So when times like these arose, when he could be a father and comfort his son the way fathers do, he jumped at the opportunity. Lyssa did not need to voice her concerns for Alistair to know she did not think visiting Duncan at this time was prudent. But Alistair could not pass up this chance to feel like a normal father with a normal son.

Lyssa sensed the unease in Alistair and she gently touched his face, turning his gaze to her.

"Now this is truly unfair. You are still dressed, while I must wear this sheet. This is a situation that must be remedied immediately," Lyssa said playfully while running her hands under Alistair's tunic.


	3. Chapter 3 : A Nasty Surprise

**Chapter 3: A Nasty Surprise**

Lyssa woke to a soft kiss. She balled her fists against her eyes and tried to rub the bleariness from them. Alistair was standing next to the bed, leaning over her and stroking her hair. He was dressed in his high ceremonial regalia, ready to go to the annual Ferelden tournament.

"Be careful on your journey. I'll be extremely put out if you don't get to Duncan safely," Alistair said stroking her cheek.

Lyssa smiled and raised her hand to touch his, "You'll be put out?"

"There is nothing in this world or any other I love more than you. I mean it. Be safe," Alistair said seriously.

"And you," Lyssa said sitting up, "don't go doing anything too foolish now. I'll be waiting for you."

Alistair smiled down at Lyssa for a moment, and then turned and strode from the room. Lyssa looked at the door for a long time, a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. Lyssa got dressed and packed what little she would need for the trip. She touched her daggers—she so rarely had cause to wear them anymore. It was unseemly for a queen to go around armed. She almost decided to take them, but she was told specifically not to be armed for this trip. She needed to look the part of a commoner traveling with a trade caravan, so no weapons, no armor. She had only reluctantly agreed to this part of the plan.

Lyssa sighed as she closed the drawer with her blades. She had a little time before she had to leave and she had something she wanted to do. She picked up a heavy bundle from her closet and started toward the door when she heard a soft knock.

"Come in," Lyssa said, setting the bundle down.

"I'm sorry your majesty. I know you are getting ready to go, but you have asked us to bring these letters to you as soon as they arrive. I did not want you to miss it should you be gone for a while," Lyssa's handmaiden said handing Lyssa a weathered envelope.

"Thank you Faye. Can you tell the men I will be ready shortly? I want to visit with the Kennel Master before I go," Lyssa said. She ran her index finger across the familiar script on the envelope.

"Of course, my lady. Do be careful on your journey. We all pray to Andraste for your safe return," Faye said, leaving.

Lyssa sat down at her vanity and carefully opened the envelope. A delicate yellow bloom was tucked in the paper, carefully dried. Lyssa touched it with her fingertips smiling before she read the steady black script.

_Tis said this flower only grows in the shadow of an ancient tree that is about to die. I do not know if this old tale is true, but I did indeed find this one at the base of an ancient oak clearly on its way out of this world. I hear things that make me worry for you. Take care to watch your back._

_ As always,_

_ Your friend_

Lyssa tucked the flower back into the envelope and put the envelope in a small drawer at her vanity. The drawer was full of similar envelopes. Lyssa carefully slid it closed. The letter had reminded her of something important. Lyssa pulled off the tiny ring on her pinky finger. She also undid the fine gold chain around her neck. Lyssa picked up a tiny grass pouch from her vanity and tucked the little ring and the amulet with the symbol of Andraste on it into the pouch. She carefully tied her long hair into a tight bun around the pouch. She looked in her mirror, slowly examining herself from every angle. No one would ever know she had anything in her hair, and even if they did find it, it would look like any other scented sachet a woman might use.

Lyssa left all her other jewelry, including her wedding ring on. If she was robbed on the road, nothing of real value would be taken from her. The things she felt were irreplaceable were hidden away safely in her hair. Lyssa stood and made her way down to the Kennel Master.

Lyssa petted various Mabari as she walked along the kennels, eventually reaching a smaller, quiet room at the end. She found Sten there, playing with several young Mabari pups. Lyssa smiled down at him. Sten noticed Lyssa and stood up abruptly, his huge bulk filling the tiny space.

"The training is going well with these young ones," he said stoically.

"I see that," Lyssa said smiling up at the huge man.

"I have chosen the hound I wish to give to Duncan for his birthday. Come," Sten said leading Lyssa toward a room full of boisterous puppies all around twelve weeks old.

Lyssa giggled as she bent down to pet the pups.

"You should take one, too," Sten said quietly as he watched Lyssa play with the small dogs.

Lyssa stared down at the tiny things and sighed. "I am not ready. Moby and I... we went through a great deal together. His death is too near."

Sten put his massive hand on Lyssa's shoulder. "When you are ready, let me know."

"Which one are you planning to give to Duncan?" Lyssa asked, turning to the huge Q'unari.

"That little black one," Sten said pointing to a small dog who was scratching herself in the corner of the room.

"The little one?" Lyssa asked surprised.

"She may be small, but she is fast. And very intelligent. She reminds me of you," Sten said a barely perceptible smile on his lips.

Lyssa smiled and looked down at her feet. "I do believe you are the only person to refer to me as small. Duncan will love the Mabari. It will likely be his favorite gift."

Sten looked down at Lyssa and a wider smile replaced the small one. Lyssa shook her head and hefted her package.

"You will be accompanying Alistair tomorrow, right?" she asked.

"Yes. I will be bringing the young Mabari with me. Something to keep the boy busy for the next few weeks," Sten said.

"Then, you will be needing this I think," Lyssa said unwrapping the great two handed sword.

Sten looked down at the huge blade for a moment before realization hit him. He took the sword from Lyssa and an indescribable look came across his face. He touched the hilt of the sword and gripped it with his great hands.

"How did you find it?" he asked his voice full of awe.

"Well, we've had fourteen years to look for it. It took some leg work on the part of more than a few of the king's knights, and a little coin as well. But, we figured you two should be reunited," Lyssa said, a hint of sadness creeping into her voice.

Her tone did not escape Sten. He looked at Lyssa quizzically. "I do not understand. You are not happy to return my weapon to me?"

"Oh no! I am truly pleased to return your weapon to you. But... I also know this means you can return home. I will miss you. As will Alistair. He wanted to be here to give this to you with me, but he has royal obligations. The tournament and everything," Lyssa said.

Sten looked down at the small Mabari crowding around his ankles, pawing him excitedly and giving excited little yips.

"If I wished to stay... would I be welcome?"

Lyssa looked up at Sten, surprised. "Sten, of course we would be overjoyed if you stayed, but... well I know you like us. But I think we've grown on you more like a moss. Surely you want to see your home again."

Sten reached down and stroked the ears of one of the pups. "I have heard many things of late of my people. Much has happened in the last fourteen years. If I should return, I do not think I would be returning to the Seheron I once knew. And... you have given me much to contemplate over the years. I have trusted you with my life kadan, and you have never failed me. I do not know if it is possible to ever repay the debt I owe you," Sten paused looking at his sword, "but I will continue to try. One day, I may decide to return. But that day is not now."

Lyssa smiled. "I am sure Alistair will be as pleased as I am. Take care of him for me, will you? I feel as if a cloud hangs over us all."

"I will not fail you kadan," Sten said.

**

Lyssa rode a raggedy horse. Her clothes were believably threadbare and dirty. They looked every bit a mundane mix of traders and commoners. However, the unassuming covered wagons in front and behind her were actually filled with guards, not goods.

The old man riding alongside her urged his horse to canter a little closer to Lyssa.

"Eamon, do you think we're really fooling anyone?" Lyssa asked as they trotted along the dusty road.

"Well, your generals seem to think so anyway. It does seem rather risky though," Eamon scanned the edge of the road.

"Yes, I shall have to ask Duncan about this letter of his. It is most unusual for him to act in this manner. I would think he would know better than to compel Alistair to come running after him when things are so dangerous," Lyssa said.

"Well, I guess I can't really blame him. If Connor was in the same situation as Duncan, I'd probably come running, too," Eamon said.

"Yes, and if Duncan were a normal child, I wouldn't say anything. But Duncan is not normal, and he knows better," Lyssa said absently.

Eamon looked over at Lyssa surprised. This was the first he had heard such a thing.

"What do you mean, Duncan is not normal? I know he was born with the taint, but...," Eamon trailed off.

Lyssa cursed silently at her indiscretion.

"I should not have spoken of it. This journey makes me wary. My concentration is elsewhere. Do not worry yourself overmuch about it. He is... he is just very prescient. Perhaps it is the taint, perhaps it is the education and training we are requiring of him. Whatever the case, he speaks as if he is channeling his namesake. It is unsettling, but nothing more. It does mean he should know better than to push his father like this. In fact, that may be why I am so nervous. It is very unlike Duncan to act in such a petulant manner. I suppose it could mean there is something truly wrong at the Tower, and it is a good thing we are going to him. But... there is just something. In any case, you will see for yourself when we get there. He will be a very capable ruler, even at the young age he must assume the crown," Lyssa said.

"I'll never quite understand that decision. If Alistair's would just take a consort..." Eamon began before Lyssa cut him off.

"The Landsmeet said as much. I told him as much. Alistair was, and is, unwilling to do so," Lyssa said curtly.

"I see," Eamon said looking at Lyssa curiously, "Even though you gave him permission?"

"I more than gave him permission. It was not pleasant… I do not relish remembering it," Lyssa said sighing.

"To worry so much about spending one night with another woman, when your wife has already...," Eamon began as Lyssa cut him off yet again.

"I'm sorry Eamon, I do not wish to be rude. I count you among one of our most trusted friends. But this is not a topic I wish to speak on. Let me just say that Alistair has his reasons. One of which is that Alistair is unsure of how long he would need to carry on such a… relationship, in order to bear another child. By the time we realized Duncan had the taint, Alistair had been a Grey Warden for six years. The longer you are a Grey Warden the harder it is to father children. It would likely take far more than one night for him to be fruitful. He does not know if he would even be physically capable of doing this with a woman he felt nothing for. The other reason... is too personal to discuss at this time. Suffice it to say he will not do this thing, and I wish to discuss it no longer."

They rode for a while in silence before Eamon spoke up again.

"I truly did not wish to offend you. It is just something that has been spoken about amongst the nobles. I have never really understood it, but... I also never really understood everything Grey Wardens give up for the people of Ferelden. I understand Alistair's reasons now. I would also have found it difficult to spend so many nights away from Isolde, particularly knowing that it bothered her so. When I found out Connor was a mage, I knew I would have to leave my estate to Teagan. Mages cannot be nobles, at least not yet. I could have tried to have another son, but Isolde... she was already at an age where it would have been dangerous to try. And Connor, well he is our son. If I had another child, the child would not be Isolde's.

"Sometimes from our position as nobles, all we can see is the King and Queen of Ferelden. We do not see the people who live those lives, only the positions they hold. It can be easy for us to pass judgment without thinking on it too much. I apologize for my insensitivity. I have always been fond of Alistair. He has always had a good heart. I am glad to see that being King has not stripped him of that," Eamon said.

Lyssa was silent for the rest of the ride. She stared out at the landscape trying not to remember old arguments. Sometimes she wished Alistair had never gotten the courage to fight for the throne. She knew he felt the same on occasion. But looking back at the past would not undo it. She looked up at the fading light in the sky and then scanned the road side ahead.

"I think we should set up camp," Lyssa said. "It is getting dark."

"Yes, I agree. There is a suitable place just over there," Eamon said, "I'll tell the men to be discreet. If anyone is watching us, and they see a bunch of soldiers in our wagons, they'll know immediately that something isn't as it seems."

**

Lyssa never had a chance to react. The bag was over her head before she knew what was happening. She began to struggle for just a moment, before she felt a smashing blow land on her skull, and then she knew only bright flashes of color, sounds that seemed far off and muffled, and then, nothing.

The band of Q'unari were quickly dispatching the guards. A Q'unari on horseback rode up to two of his brethren, one of whom carried a woman across one shoulder. She was bound and limply swayed across the Q'unari's massive, muscled back, with each of his long, powerful strides.

"That her?" the mounted Q'unari asked, looking down from his horse.

"Yes. She didn't put up a fight at all. This is the Grey Warden who stopped the Blight?" the Q'unari with Lyssa's unconscious body draped across his shoulder asked skeptically.

"It was an ambush. She was told not even to be armed. It was not a fair fight. She will be very dangerous when she awakes. Do not forget that," the huge Q'unari said.

The Q'unari stared, still incredulous, at their mounted comrade for a moment, and then at each other. They both shrugged. They hoisted Lyssa up alongside the mounted Q'unari. Just as he turned to leave the duo, a fourth Q'unari approached from a nearby tent. He forced a bloodied older man ahead of him, shoving him intermittently.

"You," the mounted Q'unari said to Eamon, "You will be left alive. You will tell the King we have his Queen. You will tell the King if the country of Ferelden does not convert to the Qun, we will send your queen back in a box. And then we will come and take forcefully what you could have given peacefully. The choice is yours. Do you understand?"

"Do you understand," Eamon defiantly husked, "that you have a Grey Warden there? It is not Ferelden that will come after you. It is something far more deadly."

"We are the Q'unari. We do not have these Grey Wardens. We have never needed them. Only the humans have need of these things. Stab him Karashok. We will go now."

The Q'unari that had shepherded Eamon out from the tent calmly pulled a small blade, perhaps a hand's span in length, from his waist. Before Eamon had a chance to even try to pull away from his grasp, without a flicker of emotion, his captor smoothly stabbed Eamon in the leg, shoving the blade in to the hilt in one motion. Eamon cried out. As the Q'unari withdrew the blade, Eamon collapsed to ground, grasping his leg in a futile attempt to stave off the pain. Blood already welled under his hands and began to pool under his leg. He would not be following them, or raising help. The Q'unari had made certain of that.

Eamon fumed. He welcomed the anger. It burned with such intensity. He hated these Q'unari, and he wanted to kill them, to kill them all. As another wave of pain hit, and then ebbed with that strange dull feeling of such a deep and grievous wound, he wondered how he let this happen. He watched helplessly as the band of Q'unari left with Lyssa, vanishing northward into the forest. As the last one disappeared from sight, Eamon finally looked around at the camp site. Every man, all twenty, lie dead. They had been caught almost completely unaware, to a man. Eamon cursed, and then, inevitably, fell backwards, letting anger give way, as it must, to grief, helplessness, and the numbness that crept up from his wound, finally taking his consciousness from him.

**

Alistair was riding quickly with Connor, Sten and Gildre. They were wearing the King's livery save for Connor, who was wearing a noble's garb. To anyone looking, they simply seemed be a group of guards escorting a noble back home after the tournament. Alistair was hoping they might catch up to Lyssa and surprise her. They had started out the night before, right after the tournament. Alistair did not want to admit to anyone that he had been uneasy since Lyssa had left, but his companions knew him too well not to notice, so they kept up the pace without asking questions. The sun was high in the sky and Alistair had been chatting happily with Gildre as they rode.

When Alistair saw the first body his heart nearly stopped. He jumped off of his horse and ran to the soldier in the road. It was then he saw the massacre that had been the campsite.

"Lyssa!" Alistair screamed out as he frantically searched the bodies. Gildre, Connor and Sten came running into the camp.

"By the Maker," Connor said, his hand over his mouth.

"Vashedan!" Sten said leaning over one of the bodies and flipping it so he could see if the soldier was still alive.

Gildre stood in shock as he watched Alistair ripping tents open and tossing things around searching for any sign of Lyssa. Gildre felt himself riveted to the spot, unable to act. He feared the worst. He heard a groan come from the left and he ran towards it. He found Eamon lying there on the ground. Eamon moaned and moved slightly. He was bleeding from a wound on his leg and barely conscious.

"Father!" Connor shouted as he ran to Eamon's side.

Connor quickly began casting healing spells while Gildre applied a healing poultice Eamon's wound.

"Eamon," Alistair ran to the old man and fell to his knees beside him. "Eamon, where is Lyssa? She isn't here!"

"No," Eamon said weakly. "They took her. Q'unari. Headed north. A party of fifteen, maybe a few more, all on horseback."

Alistair stood and turned to go, but Sten's hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

"How long ago?" Sten asked Eamon, restraining Alistair. Alistair tried to pry Sten's fingers off his arm without much success.

"Let me go you bloody giant!" Alistair screamed.

Eamon coughed and tried to sit up. "Last night. Twelve hours, maybe more," he finished, his voice ragged.

Sten turned to Alistair and shook his head, "They are gone kadan. They are already at sea. Q'unari are fast. They will not stop to rest until their mission is done. Do not run blindly. I know it is difficult, but you must consider your actions."

"They wanted me to tell... you something, Alistair," Eamon said.

Alistair turned from Sten to Eamon.

"They said they would kill her if we did not convert to the Qun. They said they would invade if Ferelden did not convert." Eamon coughed.

Alistair screamed angrily and punched a tree with his fist. "They may as well have killed her already. Why do they toy with us? What is this? This is not the way of the Q'unari."

"No," said Sten, "The Q'unari I know would never use such tactics. Kidnapping women... they may as well be common bandits. There is something wrong here."

Alistair sat on a nearby log. "Do you think they have taken her to Seheron?" Alistair asked Sten without looking at him.

"That would be the logical decision. The Q'unari fortifications are strong there. The ships surrounding the island will keep most invaders out," Sten said.

"Then we have to go there. We have to take a small force, sneak in and we have to get Lyssa, and bring her back." Alistair stood and headed towards his horse.

"Alistair," Eamon said standing weakly, "You know what the Landsmeet will say. They will not let you go. You are the king of Ferelden."

"Then we won't tell them what we are doing. We'll go to Denerim and gather up what soldiers we can. Then we leave for Seheron," Alistair said mounting his horse.

"Alistair, what of Duncan?" Gildre asked, his voice quiet.

Alistair stopped his horse and stared north for a moment. He did not look like he was planning to turn around.

"I will go to Duncan," Connor said. "I will also see if there are any mages who will help us." He hopped onto his horse. "Father, you should be okay to ride. I have healed all your wounds. I will return with help, hopefully before your ship launches. If not, we will be following close behind."

"Connor... thank you. Tell Duncan I'm sorry, and that... we will see him soon," Alistair said still facing north.

Sten approached Connor and handed him a wriggling sack. An excited Mabari pup stuck its head out the side. The pup licked Sten's hand as Sten carefully slung the sack over Connor's shoulder.

"Take this to Duncan. He may find need of it in the coming days," Sten said patting the small black dog on the head.

"I'll make sure he gets it. Take care of Alistair. Do not let him do anything foolish," Connor said patting the huge man on the arm.

"This I will do," Sten said, and then he turned to join Alistair's already retreating horse. Connor watched them for a moment before turned to head to the Circle Tower.


	4. Chapter 4 : Their Worst Fears

_**Chapter 4 : Their Worst Fears**_

The castle was quiet when Alistair returned. As he wandered through the halls his mind raced along a single track; a ceaseless stream of horrific images–what the Q'unari would do with Lyssa once they reached Seheron. He went down to the training hall. His knights often lingered there. When he arrived, he found the Grand Cleric was there. She was in the middle of blessing a group of the knights. Alistair waited as patiently as he could, given the circumstances. He watched as the Grand Cleric finished her blessings before stepping forward to address his knights.

The Grand Cleric saw him approach and her eyes widened.

"Your majesty? I thought you had left to see your son. Did you change your mind?" the old woman asked, surprised.

"No, I just need to do a few things first. Now, if you will excuse me your grace," Alistair said curtly.

He wasn't trying to be rude, but he felt an urgency that would not abate. The Grand Cleric nodded and turned to leave. Alistair approached Ser Willem who smiled at the king as he came near.

"You have not left yet, your majesty? Too much ale at the tournament?" Ser Willem asked chuckling.

Alistair smiled weakly and shook his head, "No, I wish I had time for pleasantries, but something important has come up. I need you to gather the knights and tell them to meet me down at the docks. Do not tell anybody what you are doing. This is a mission of utmost importance."

Ser Willem's mouth set in a flat line at the tone in Alistair's voice, "What is it my King? Has something gone wrong with the trip? Is the Queen... is the Queen okay?"

The young knight's face went ashen. Alistair tried to muster up the ability to calm the knight, but found he didn't have it in him. Alistair decided to ignore the question instead.

"Please, just... get the knights. I shall join you at the docks shortly."

Ser Willem bowed. He turned and called to his men. Alistair went back into the castle. Gildre was waiting near the entrance to the training hall, a pained look on his face. Alistair put his hand on Gildre's shoulder and began to lead him upstairs.

"I need you to do something very important, Gildre," Alistair said as they climbed the stairs toward the royal chambers.

"Of course, Alistair. Anything," Gildre said wringing his hands.

"You need to leave for Seheron now. You need to track the Q'unari. Find them and mingle among the Seheron. There are many elvish followers of the Qun; you will not stand out. You have studied them I take it, the Q'unari I mean?" Alistair asked as they entered his bedchamber.

"Yes, of course," Gildre said.

"Good," Alistair said patting him on the back. "Keep an eye on her... and if it comes down to it..."

Alistair knew what he wanted to ask of his young steward, but found he could not actually say the words. It was one thing to know your men were sworn to protect your life even at the cost of their own, it was quite another to outright ask them to do so.

"You have never needed to ask, Alistair. You only needed to tell me your plan. My life is yours, and Lyssa's. Ever has it been so," Gildre said with sincerity.

Alistair, overcome with emotion, pulled Gildre to him and embraced him. He held Gildre's head against his shoulder and let tears fall from his eyes into the young elf's dark hair.

"Gildre," Alistair said, unable to say anything more.

Gildre hesitantly put his arms around his friend. He never had been embraced by Alistair in his bed chamber before. Gildre was afraid he might get aroused at such a gesture, but Alistair's anguish, and his own distress over Lyssa's abduction, had killed any romantic feelings that might have stirred in him. Gildre felt the loss of Lyssa intensely, but he maintained a stoic façade for the sake of the King.

"I will find her, I swear it. If I have to stand before the blade that is meant to strike her down, I shall do it. Alistair," Gildre said pushing Alistair back and looking up into his anguished face. "Have hope. Remember, she is a Grey Warden. She is a soldier. She is a commander of men. Remember that in truth, she is all these things before she is Queen. I don't think the Q'unari realize they have loosed a dragon in their home."

Alistair smiled weakly and nodded.

"And you," Gildre continued, "be careful. There is only one reason the queen was caught unawares. She was set up. The Q'unari knew exactly where and when to strike. There is a traitor in the castle, maybe more than one. Watch your back," Gildre said.

Alistair's mouth went thin. His brow furrowed and his eyes turned cold, his anguish and fear overtaken by his anger. He turned, storming to the nearby window, and stared at the courtyard below. Nobles mingled about as servants scurried between them. Alistair gripped the stonework as he watched.

"Yes. That I do know well. Do not tell anyone where you are going. There are few who I trust, and many I suspect. But now is not the time for searching out conspirators," Alistair said with a menacing tone in his voice.

Alistair turned and walked over to a set of drawers. He opened the top one and the highly polished hilts of the two daggers there glinted even in the dim light of the room. He lifted one out of its sheath and let his fingertips trail the length of the blade. He didn't feel the cut, but when he pulled his finger away a well of blood was already forming.

He smiled as he sheathed the blade. Lyssa kept them as sharp as ever. He lifted the scabbards out of the drawer and touched the leather armor underneath. Alistair turned to Gildre and handed him the blades.

"She will need these when you find her. I would give you her armor... but it is bulky, and you will need to be swift. Take care Gildre, I'd rather not lose either of you," Alistair said.

Gildre smiled and took Alistair's hand in his, "We'll see you soon."

Gildre turned and left the room at a jog. Alistair went to the bed and sat on it. He reached into his tunic and took out a threadbare cloth that had spent the last fourteen years close to his heart. The blue threads that spelled out Lyssa's name had long ago lost their color. It had been many years since the cloth had lost the scent of Highever. Alistair sometimes wondered why he kept the thing. He had so many mementos that Lyssa had given him over the years. Yet every morning he carefully took the cloth out of its hiding place—between the mattresses—and put it against his skin. For some reason this small cloth was the dearest possession he had.

Alistair vividly remembered when he had asked Lyssa for it, the morning after they had first made love. He recalled the feeling of swimming in the still lake. It had been long since he had felt so at peace. Alistair put the cloth back in his tunic. He walked to the window and stared out at the courtyard again, this time looking over the roof of the castle to the city beyond.

He knew the people weren't all bad, but the years as king had made him cynical. He remembered wishing he had run away with Lyssa that night; the night she asked him if perhaps a consort was something they should consider. The idea had angered him, and he had lashed out at Lyssa. He hadn't meant to. He was angry at himself. He was angry that somehow, despite all he had done, he was once again being asked to sacrifice for his kingdom, only this time it was his son's life he was giving. He wanted to take Lyssa and Duncan and leave all the rest behind.

But instead he gave in. He had allowed the council of nobles to back him into a corner, and now one of those nobles had betrayed him. Alistair was sure of it. It was the nobles and the generals that came up with the specifics of the schedule to visit Duncan. Alistair began to suspect the letter he had been given, prompting him to plan the visit. At the time, he was elated that Duncan seemed to need him for once. But looking back now, Alistair realized that was uncharacteristic of Duncan. Alistair cursed himself for being so foolish, for letting his desire to be a good father blind him to the truth.

Alistair searched through his small desk and pulled out the letter. He had kept it for sentimental reasons. He carefully read the letter again, paying close attention to every word. Whoever had done this had known Duncan well. They must have been intimately familiar with Duncan's script and they must have spoken with him at length. The phrasing, the tone, it was all Duncan up until the last part. Alistair quickly scanned the letter to find the closing paragraph.

_I am frightened father. I do not know if it is you who reads my letters, or someone else from the castle. I know I should not be so childish, but I cannot get over the feeling that the people around me are lying to me. That you and mother are dead, and they are going to hide me here until I am old enough to become king. I wish only to see you both. If I could just have this one thing, then perhaps I could sleep at night._

_I love you both,_

_Duncan_

Alistair crumpled the letter in his fist. Whoever wrote it also knew Alistair well. They knew Alistair wanted nothing more than to be a loving husband and father. They had manipulated Alistair's need to be fatherly to his eccentric son. Alistair tossed the letter into the fireplace and watched it burn. The anger in him grew.

Lyssa knew something was wrong, he thought, and I ignored her. I ignored her because I wanted the letter to be true.

"Damnation!" Alistair cursed.

He turned from the fire and began to dress himself in his armor.

**

Connor stepped off the ferry. He took a few quick steps to clear the thin marsh-like strip that rung the island. It had been some time since he had been here. The Circle Tower loomed like an ancient sentinel in the middle of Lake Calenhad. Connor scanned the tower slowly, from its broad base to the parapets high above. He felt a little like he was returning home. He had felt safe at the Circle Tower when he was younger, but that safety had a price. When it was discovered he was a mage, Connor had been taken from his family. His mother had been devastated. Connor was at first mistrustful of the Circle Tower and all it represented for him; a new life, whether he wanted it or not. But after he had been at the tower for only a few days, he realized that the mages there wanted to help him. They all had dealt with similar shocking revelations of their abilities. After he had been at the tower for a while, he even found that the dreams of demons that had been plaguing him finally began to subside.

Connor walked up to the large door and went inside. First Enchanter Irving stood just beyond, in the grand entrance. He greeted Connor warmly.

"It has been too long," he said embracing Connor. "But... where is everyone else?"

Connor cast his eyes downward. He was unable to meet Irving's gaze.

"What has happened?" Irving asked more urgently.

"I know the King and Queen trust you well, First Enchanter, so I say this with the understanding that it will remain between us. The Queen has been taken by the Q'unari. They are threatening to kill her unless Ferelden converts to the Qun. Alistair is planning to lead a small army to find her, since there is no way Ferelden will capitulate," Connor said.

Irving's eyes grew wide.

"How did this happen?" he asked, bewildered.

"I don't know. I looked over the plans for our visit myself. They looked fine. It made sense even. But now I begin to suspect that everything from the assassination attempt to this abduction was part of the same plan. I don't know what to think," Connor said.

Irving leaned wearily against the wall.

"I grow old, Connor. I would like to join Alistair to search for Lyssa, but I am afraid I do not have the strength anymore. It was my hope that you would take over as First Enchanter… eventually. But I had hoped that would still be years away," Irving's looked thoughtfully at Connor. After a moment's pause, he continued "I shall give you all the resources you need. Take as many mages as you think is safe. Some must remain to guard Duncan, in case the plot against the King and Queen has yet to fully manifest," Irving said. He wearily rubbed his eyes. He felt the years drag on him.

"Thank you, Irving. But I must see Duncan first. I am to check on him for Alistair," Connor said.

"You do not plan to tell him of this?" Irving asked shocked.

"Alistair does not wish it. But the boy… knows things. He has been trained well by his mother. He is better at reading people than anyone I know. I will try not to let him know. But I must see him for Alistair's sake. Alistair has enough to worry about right now, and it will help put his mind at ease," Connor said.

"He is in the Harrowing Chamber," Irving said. "It is where he spends most of his time, gazing out that telescope Wynne enchanted for him ages ago." Irving grasped Connor's wrist. "I will gather some supplies for you. Let me know when you are ready to leave."

"Thank you Irving. I know I can't really speak for the King, but I am sure he would be most grateful," Connor said.

"Lyssa and Alistair saved my life. They saved the Circle itself. And Alistair freed us from the oversight of the templars. There is nothing I wouldn't do for them," Irving said.

Connor smiled, "You aren't the only one that woman saved. I know well what my fate would have been had she chosen otherwise when I was young. I must go. I need to hurry back to Denerim as soon as I can."

Irving nodded. He released the young man's arm. He watched Connor dart off toward the stairs. He shook his head and sighed sadly as he started off to gather up as many mages as he could.

Connor raced to the top of the tower. He was out of breath when he reached the Harrowing Chamber. Duncan was standing at a window, his eye pressed to a telescope that pointed east toward Denerim. Connor approached the young prince quietly so as not to disturb him.

The young boy shared his parent's fair hair. Aside from his eyes, he was the spitting image of Alistair. Wynne had once remarked that he would be quite a handsome young man when he was fully grown. He was quite tall for a twelve year old boy. As Connor approached, Duncan turned, his deep blue eyes settling on Connor. Connor found himself feeling uneasy under that gaze.

"I saw you coming," Duncan said his voice still pitched in the range of youth, but the words spoken with such calm, smooth assurance.

"Yes? Well, Wynne really worked hard on that telescope for you. I think she thought you might look at the night sky with it though, not the roads," Connor said attempting to sound casual.

"At times, I do gaze upon the celestial bodies. They are indeed most enigmatic. But at the moment, I find the terrestrial more interesting. Here, look," Duncan said motioning Connor to look into the scope.

Connor smiled and bent down to look into the eyepiece to placate the young man, expecting to see a pretty girl or something similar. Connor was surprised to see a clear view of the Imperial Highway. What was more surprising was there were about a hundred templars riding down it, headed in the direction of the Circle tower.

"They are about twelve hours away if they keep riding through the night. They must have been sent very recently," Duncan said close to Connor's ear.

Connor jumped at the sound and turned to look at Duncan. He was looking at Connor appraisingly.

"What?" Connor asked confused.

"I saw my mother on the road yesterday. Then I saw Q'unari. Then I saw my father. Why were they coming here? Surely they would not risk their lives so foolishly to meet me for something as insignificant as a birthday? This day can be celebrated at any time. It matters not that it happen now," Duncan said frowning.

"I... you did not write the letter then," Connor said as things began to click into place.

"Ah," Duncan said, "So mother was right. The assassination attempt was just the beginning. Tell me what you know. I need more information."

Connor stared down at Duncan. He looked so young, Connor found it unnerving, Duncan's calm response and cool analysis of the situation. Duncan was looking out the window at the countryside below. Connor tried to think of Duncan as a young boy, as he would any adolescent, to gauge how he should interact with the boy, but it was difficult at times. A few years ago, Connor had been tasked to watch Duncan, looking for signs of magic. Alistair wondered if Duncan had somehow managed to access the fade and use a spirit to gain strength of mind. But Connor had found no such evidence. Duncan was certainly no mage, but he was something different, maybe even unique. No one knew exactly what it meant to be born a Grey Warden.

"The Q'unari kidnapped your mother. They gravely wounded my father so that we would find him. They gave him a message. They said they would kill the queen unless all of Ferelden converted to the Qun. They said if we refused, they would not only kill the queen, but invade and force us to submit. Sten believes they have taken your mother to Seheron. Alistair plans to go there with a small force. He knows well that the council will never agree to the terms of surrender," Connor said. He began to feel less odd about talking about such things with the small boy as he went on.

"I am to gather as many mages as I can and try to meet your father at the docks in Denerim," Connor finished.

Duncan continued staring out the window a while before he spoke.

"So a plot against the King and Queen has been set in motion. And now the Templars ride to the Circle Tower. Most interesting. Someone at the castle has been busy," Duncan said, turning to Connor.

"Yes. Clearly there is a traitor, or traitors at work here," Connor said.

"Yes. I think it is time." Duncan became silent.

Connor saw a flash of realization cross Duncan's face. He waited for Duncan to speak, but Duncan did not share his thoughts. Instead he turned, and began to take apart his telescope. He began packing the pieces of the telescope into a case.

"Will you tell Irving that it is time to go? It is not safe for him here anymore," Duncan said, putting the last few pieces of the telescope carefully away.

Connor furrowed his brow, "The tower is in the middle of a lake. It is why we chose the location for you. It is easily defended."

"This is true. The circle tower is easily defended against most anything. Templars are the exception. My guess is they have been given the Right of Annulment. They have probably been told the tower has been overrun again. They would believe it easily enough. The Chantry believes one of my father's gravest mistakes was to revoke their authority over the mages. And now, roughly a hundred Templars make their way here. I suggest when you return to my father with all the mages, you avoid the Highway. The templars will likely kill any mages on sight out of fear," Duncan said standing.

Connor looked out the window then back at Duncan.

"Where will you go?" Connor asked, puzzled.

"I will go to the only safe place remaining in Ferelden. I will go to the dwarves. Irving will accompany me. We will request that the King close the gates to Orzammar to outsiders. It will be done. Tell my father I am there and I am safe. Tell my father, that I love him... and that he should trust his instincts. They are better than he thinks," Duncan said. Then he looked down at his feet awkwardly, "Tell him not to blame himself for mother. It is not a crime to love his son. It is not wrong to want to be a good father. He is a good father, and always has been. It is I who have not been the easiest of sons to deal with. I am the obstacle. I will make it up to him."

Duncan looked back up at Connor. He was surprised to see Duncan's eyes were glistening, just on the verge of tearing. Duncan turned hastily away as he headed toward the stairs.

"Duncan, wait!" Connor said hastily, shifting the sack at his back.

With the shift the young Mabari pup inside woke and began whining.

"Sten wanted me to give this to you. It is a birthday gift," Connor said, pulling the pup from the sack and handing it to the boy.

Connor watched as Duncan's eyes lit up. For a moment, he wished very much that Alistair could have been here to see this. Connor had never seen Duncan look so much like a child as he did now, holding the small dog close enough to lick his face. The puppy barked; its little nub of a tail wagging excitedly.

"Thank you," Duncan said smiling. "I shall call her Wynne, after our dear friend."

"I think your mother will like that," Connor said, forgetting for a moment that Lyssa might very well be dead.

"Yes," Duncan said softly holding the small Mabari to his chest, "I think she would. I... I would be deeply hurt if she should not return to us. Please, take care of father."

Connor nodded to the young boy and they both headed off down the stairs.

Duncan stopped suddenly and looked up at Connor, "Connor, some advice. Do not go to Denerim. I do not think it will be safe for you, or any Circle mages. I think you should head to Amaranthine instead."

"Okay, I will do that," Connor said, "But what of Alistair? He will need my help...,"

"He will not be able to launch any ships from Denerim. I suspect he will head to the only people he trusts. Grey Wardens hold no allegiance to anyone, save the peoples of Thedas. They have no involvement in this plot, of that I am sure."

Connor looked down at the young boy unsure of how to react. Part of him was curious how Duncan knew all of this, and part of him was a little afraid. But he knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth. Connor was no great war strategist, and Duncan had been trained by the brightest minds Ferelden had at their disposal. He turned and they headed back down the stairs to prepare to leave.

When the Templars arrived late that night, they found the Circle Tower empty. The worst of their fears realized, they raced back to Denerim to prepare. Their apprehension mounted as they travelled; visions of an attack against Denerim the likes of which they had only seen in their worst nightmares plaguing them.


	5. Chapter 5 : A Gilded Cage

_**Chapter 5 : A Gilded Cage**_

Alistair had just finished dressing when an urgent knock came at the door. He opened it to find Teagan standing there, a confused look on his face.

"Alistair, what is going on? A hundred templars were just sent off to the Circle Tower. Everyone is saying the mages there have gone mad. The place is supposedly filled with abominations!"

"What?" Alistair asked, walking out in to the hallway.

"Yes. I've also heard the ridiculous rumor that Connor is a Blood Mage and has been waiting for his chance to kill Duncan." Teagan hurried to keep up with Alistair, following him as he began down the stairs. "I was on my way to the Circle Tower myself thinking you and Lyssa were in trouble only to find out that Sten was still here, and Eamon has returned. I don't know what's going on. I'm so confused."

Halfway down the stairs, Alistair halted abruptly. At the bottom, Alistair saw the Grand Cleric ascending. He frowned turning back to Teagan.

"Lyssa has been taken. Q'unari attacked her and Eamon on route to the Circle Tower. When I found Eamon I sent Connor on to the tower. Dammit! I don't know what to believe anymore! Connor has been loyal to the family for all this time. He's had more than enough opportunity to kill Duncan if that was his desire. What in the Maker's name is going on? Has the entire world gone mad?" Alistair asked, pressing a palm to his forehead.

"Lyssa?" Teagan said stumbling a little. He grabbed the stair's railing to steady himself.

At that moment, the Grand Cleric drew level with Alistair and Teagan. Her face was grim.

"Alistair, I have just heard the news," she began.

"Who? Who told you?" Alistair shouted.

"Alistair," Teagan said shocked, "This is the Grand Cleric you speak to."

"It is okay Teagan. Alistair is not in his right mind," the Grand Cleric said magnanimously. "General Bativa saw Eamon here at the castle. We are all aware of the plan to visit Duncan; if Eamon was here it meant something had gone horribly awry. Apparently General Bativa asked Eamon a few questions. He became suspicious immediately. The only survivor of the abduction of our Queen, a man who knew of all the details of the plan. A man who insisted he and his son be part of the escort... well, it was too much to ignore. It turns out Eamon did know something. He was the one who alerted the Q'unari of the Queen's whereabouts. He instructed his son to go on to the Circle Tower to finish off Duncan. I hope my men will not be too late. I sent them out immediately to the tower. They have been..."

This time is was Teagan who shouted at the Grand Cleric, "Lies! These are outlandish lies! Eamon would never...,"

"Enough Teagan. Think on it. Do you not remember how strongly Eamon opposed putting Duncan on the throne? I recall him speaking passionately of the sacrifices that were made to put Alistair on the throne, all to save the Theirin bloodline. Eamon did not think it was prudent to risk all that work on the off chance that the boy would be able to sire a child in time. He pushed for us to insist Alistair bed another woman so as to sire a normal, untainted child," the Grand Cleric said sharply.

"No, Eamon would never betray Ferelden like this," Teagan said defiantly. "He owes his life, and the life of his own son to Lyssa. Why would he do this thing?"

Alistair sat down on the stairs in shock. Teagan put his hand on Alistair's shoulder.

"Bativa says Eamon believes he is doing it for the good of Ferelden. A mantra we have heard before if I remember correctly. There was a certain Regent who also did many things for the sake of Ferelden. I believe you handled that traitor yourself, your majesty," the Grand Cleric said quietly.

"I wish to speak to him," Alistair said, "immediately."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that. The council has met in an emergency session. It is their belief that the recent events may... influence you, your majesty. The council is concerned you will act rashly. They believe Eamon has valuable information about the impending Q'unari invasion. It is also their decision to temporarily remove your authority,"

"What?" Teagan exclaimed.

Alistair just sighed and leaned against his knee.

"I said temporarily. Once the council has decided on the best action to take against the Q'unari they will take what Alistair has to say under advisement. But they do not feel his current state of mind will allow him to act with good judgment. I am sorry, your majesty," the Grand Cleric said sincerely.

Alistair shook his head, "And what of Teagan? He is my Regent. Can he not speak on my behalf? It was not his wife that was stolen from him."

"No... but the council does not completely trust him. Teagan is Eamon's brother after all. They have removed him as Regent. For the time being the council will operate as a single voice. All decisions will be voted upon, majority rules," the Grand Cleric said.

"And what do you think, your grace," Teagan asked pointedly.

"I do not entirely agree with the council, but I do not have a say in the matter. I am only there as a moderator, nothing more. I have not spoken with Eamon, but Bativa has been a loyal general for many years. I do not think he would be mistaken, or mislead me in this manner. He hails from Highever, and was quite broken up over the Queen's abduction. But I understand their reasoning. I take it your armor means you were about to rush off into Q'unari territory, your majesty," the Grand Cleric said gesturing to Alistair's armor, "This alone would certainly lend credence to what the council believes. Were you going to rush of to Seheron on your own, with just a few of your knights to accompany you? You, the King of Ferelden. You cannot go dashing off into hostile territory with naught but a few soldiers at your side. The council has not even declared war on them yet. You have no army to lead, and it is very likely your heir..." the Grand Cleric said.

"Enough," Alistair said standing, "I get it. I'm not going anywhere. I'm a prisoner in the castle. I must wait for my wife to die before anyone will take action. And your precious council will now think they have everything they want. The woman I refuse to be unfaithful to is now gone. Their biggest obstacle has been removed."

Alistair moved in close to the Grand Cleric and spoke into her face with a deadly quiet tone, "But there is a problem with their plan. I will never take another queen. I am not some stallion to be put out to stud. Whether it be Eamon's will, or anyone else's, this plot will not succeed. To hell with all of you."

With that Alistair stormed back upstairs and slammed the door to his chambers. Teagan looked from the door to the Grand Cleric, who seemed unfazed by Alistair's pronouncements.

"I'm fairly certain he means it. Perhaps if you mention that to the council, whoever is in charge of this botched up plot will return the queen unharmed," Teagan said. His mind began to run through all the implications of the plot and he surmised that this might be the main reason for the queen's abduction. He feared for Lyssa's life if something wasn't done quickly.

"You do not believe it is Eamon who has done this thing? I guess I should not be surprised. He is your brother after all," the Grand Cleric said putting her hand comfortingly on Teagan's shoulder.

"I will tell the council of Alistair's pronouncement… if you wish. But I doubt the conspirator will believe it. For that matter, I do not believe it myself. Alistair is hurting and angry right now. I've known him for a very long time as you know. He was just a boy when I took him under my wing."

The Grand Cleric paused for a moment, remembering the rascally, flaxen haired, young boy Arl Eamon had brought to her so long ago and smiled, "Alistair is not so different from everyone else. He is the King, yes, but King's are still human. I've seen many people lament the loss of their loved one. I have counseled many to have faith that the Maker will heal them, and in time, they will find another. And they do. But if there is a chance Eamon," she felt Teagan tense under her hand, "or any other, might reconsider their actions, I will make sure they have the opportunity to leak a message to the Q'unari. I don't know how much good it will do. The Q'unari care nothing for Ferelden. They only care to push the Qun on all the peoples of Thedas. If it weren't for the Chantry, we would all be slaves to that abomination of a religion. I suspect they merely took advantage of the situation," the Grand Cleric said.

Teagan watched as the Grand Cleric turned to leave.

"I'm sorry Teagan. As I am sure you suspect, the council has ordered you to stay in the castle as well. I will try to sway them best I can. I'm sure your wife will be quite worried over your absence. At the very least I should be able to get them to let you send a message to her," she said as she left.

Teagan looked back up at the door to the royal chambers. He cautiously approached and knocked softly. He heard Alistair's muffled response.

Inside the room, Alistair was staring out the window, thinking furiously. He didn't know who to believe anymore. Everyone was suspect but, he simply could not believe Connor had been planning on killing Duncan all this time. He didn't believe Eamon had betrayed him or Lyssa, either. Teagan was right; Eamon owed his life to them. When Alistair heard the knock he knew it must be Teagan.

"Come in," he said turning toward the door.

Teagan entered, a worried expression on his face.

"I...," Teagan looked down at the floor.

"It's okay Teagan. I may play the jester at times, but I'm no fool. Well, not a complete fool, anyway. You've harbored a fair share of admiration for Lyssa since you first met her in Highever. I'm not so blind that I can't see the way you look upon her from time to time. I know there is no possible way you could have put her in any danger. You, I can trust," Alistair said, taking his friend's hand.

Teagan sighed and sat down on the couch wearily. "Am I really so obvious after all these years? I am sorry Alistair. I mean no disrespect. And Kaitlyn... If she knew, I would be devastated. I don't deserve her. She is a good and faithful woman."

"Ah... well. Men never deserve the women who love them. They don't give us their love because we deserve it, they give us their love despite the fact that we don't. That is the magic of it," Alistair said pulling the battered cloth from his tunic again, clutching it tightly in his hand.

"I am sorry, Alistair. Truly I do not believe Eamon would do this... but... Eamon would have said the same thing about Loghain all those years ago had he no evidence to the contrary. I don't know what to believe anymore," Teagan said closing his eyes.

"Nor I. But the time for despair is over. If no one stands with us, we must go it alone," Alistair said firmly.

"How can we do that? They have trapped us here in the castle. You sent all your knights away, I saw them leave. The castle is now filled with templars. They are loyal only to the Chantry. They will not allow you to leave," Teagan said.

"I still have allies in the castle, Teagan. Never underestimate the power of the people. Lyssa is much loved. But my first concern is Sten. I fear the first thing the council would vote unanimously to do would be to imprison him for the crime of being a Q'unari. I think we will need his help whatever our plan is. He knows Seheron, he is from there. I think it will be in our best interest to take him with us. We'll just have to time this right," Alistair said.

"Well, perhaps Gildre could help with that," Teagan offered.

"No. With any luck Gildre is halfway to Seheron by now. We will have to do this on our own."


	6. Chapter 6 : An Abetted Escape

_**Chapter 6 : An Abetted Escape**_

Lyssa woke slowly. She was warm, nearly hot. She felt a humid breeze brush her back. The sensation made her shiver, just slightly, and then she remembered. She snapped to full attention. She didn't recognize the room she was in. It was richly appointed, although in a style Lyssa did not immediately recognize. The large open room had thick looking stone walls. She scanned them, noting that there was just one small window. It was clearly barred. The warm breeze that wafted in and out it carried the occasional scents of incense and exotic spices. The walls were covered in elaborate tapestries. Had she been in the mood to appreciate them, Lyssa would have said they were remarkably beautiful.

Lyssa gingerly touched the back of her head. A painful lump greeted her probing fingers, right where she expected it would be. At least it didn't feel like the skin had split.

Lyssa looked down at herself. Her clothes were all still intact, but all her jewelry had been taken. She carefully touched the bun of hair at the back of her head and a relieved sigh escaped her as she felt the familiar soft lump within. She left it there for the time being, tightening the bun a little. Lyssa bent down and slipped off her right shoe. In the toe was a tiny health poultice. She did not need much, as Alistair's always impressive herbology skills had only gotten better with practice, and he had reached the status of master herbologist years ago. She tipped the liquid back into her throat and immediately felt the pain in her head dissipate. She reached back and applied a small dab of the poultice to the lump, wincing. But even as she touched the lump, she felt the pain subside and then, within seconds, she felt the lump begin to shrink.

After she had carefully replaced the remainder of the poultice in her shoe and shoved her foot back into it, Lyssa stood and looked around the room more carefully. Lyssa walked to the room's sole window. She flung the curtains bracketing the window wide. The window's bars were made of thick iron. She peered over the edge of the window and guessed she was about three stories up. From what she could see of the exterior of the building, she was in a castle or fortress of some type. The architecture reminded her of something. She was trying to place it when she spotted the Q'unari guards. The Q'unari, the tapestries, the thick, somewhat uneven, but sturdy stonework, the smell of spice on the air, it all pointed to the Q'unari homelands.

Seheron, Lyssa thought. Of course that made sense. But how long have I been unconscious? Did they drug me? And why go through all this trouble to capture me? This all seems, wrong…

Lyssa moved to the door and attempted to open it. It was made of large planks of wood, reinforced with thick bands of iron. The door was locked, as she expected, but her attempt was noted by someone outside. She heard them move to the door. The lock clicked, and then the door swung slowly open. A guard stood in it, his sword drawn.

"You are awake," the Q'unari guard said simply.

Then he closed the door. Lyssa stared after him blankly.

"Well, I guess all Q'unari are as loquacious as Sten," Lyssa said to herself.

She saw some bread and water on a dresser, but decided against eating it. Lyssa figured if she had a dangerous Q'unari prisoner in her castle, she wouldn't hesitate to drug him to keep him docile. She looked around some more, lifting tapestries away from walls and studying the stonework. She was just about to lift the mattress off the bed when she heard a noise at the door. She sat on the bed facing the door instead, her hand resting on her thigh.

A large Q'unari man entered, followed by two more who were clearly guards. Lyssa stared at them blankly.

"I am Kithshok," the huge Q'unari said.

"Ah, then perhaps you can answer a question for me, commander. Have the Q'unari added kidnapping to their tactics? It seems so... Antivan," Lyssa said.

One of the guards growled a little. He began to step forward. Kithshok raised his hand to halt the guard's motion.

"I am only charged with executing this kidnapping, not analyzing it's worthiness as a strategy," he paused for a moment, fixing Lyssa in his gaze, "regardless what my Q'unari nature tells me. But it is not my place to question the orders of the Arishok. I would not even have allowed you to see anyone, were it not for the respect I have for what you have done for my people; of your defeat of the dark Atashi in the city of Denerim. I know that had you not done so, the darkspawn would have soon come." Kithshok turned to the guards and motioned for them to leave. They reluctantly did so. When they were alone, he returned his gaze to Lyssa.

"There is a plan for a public hanging tomorrow. Whether or not it is you, someone will die. The corpse, with all your trinkets, will be burned and sent in a box to Ferelden. Your King will believe you are dead. If you are truly a warrior of your people, you may be able to do something about this. If you cannot, then I do not know that I care one way or the other.

"If you can change your destiny, know this. Many of my people do not understand the decisions of the Arishok. I myself do not, but he is Arishok. It is true that one day my people will come to Ferelden. That is inevitable. But I will not live to see that day. Nor will those Q'unari who are born today. But if your people come marching onto Q'unari lands, we will fight to protect ourselves. Many lives will be needlessly lost. Many will believe they understand the war, but few will know the truth. Now, I have done all I can for you."

With that Kithshok backed out of the room, watching Lyssa carefully. The door closed and Lyssa was left with her thoughts. The unusually talkative Q'unari had given Lyssa a lot of information. She hiked up her skirt and slipped a small blade out of the sheath on her thigh. Before she had talked to Kithshok, she had thought the overlooking of this small blade an odd oversight.

Lyssa moved to the window and began digging away at the hard dried clay that held the bars in place. Lyssa was glad to see her earlier assessment had been correct. This was no prison cell, but a guest room that had only recently, and luckily for her, somewhat shoddily, been converted to hold her. It was dark by the time she had chipped enough of the clay out to remove one of the bars. Lyssa hoisted herself up onto the window sill and looked down over the edge.

"Yup, three stories," she said to herself.

Lyssa hopped back down from the window. She hurriedly sliced her gown up the middle and cut off the lower quarter. She tied the ends around her legs creating a makeshift pair of short trousers. She ripped the sleeves off of her arms and cut the cloth into strips, which she wrapped around the palms of her hands, leaving her fingers free. Lyssa stared back at the door and then walked to the window again. The light had all but faded from the sky.

Lyssa hoisted herself up to the window again. She slowly squeezed through the gap in the bars she had made. She carefully edged out onto the ledge and peered down the wall. As she had hoped, the thick uneven stones provided a host of small lips and cracks. It looked scalable to Lyssa, but only just. Lyssa lifted and lowered her full weight a few times on the upper lip of the window to prepare her arms for the workout they were about to endure. She watched the ground carefully and spotted a pair of Q'unari guards. She observed their pace for a while. She glanced around at the boundaries of the castle, making a guess at the guards' route. She made some quick, rough calculations. She thought she might have as much as a quarter hour before the guards, just now rounding a corner and disappearing, would return. Lyssa carefully lowered herself over the edge of the window and onto the side of the building. She began the slow and arduous process of climbing down.

**

Gildre had stopped at a traveling salesman first thing when he arrived in Seheron. He bought some clothes in a style he had seen some of the local elves wearing. He also managed to purchase a solid looking horse for a good price. He rode fast to the capital city of Seheron. He did not stop to rest once along the way. He was driven; an adrenaline edge, a clarity of purpose, kept him riding through the night. He only slowed when his steed, exhausted, would refuse to do more than canter.

It took Gildre some time to learn of Lyssa's whereabouts. He spent several hours in each pub he found, before moving on to the next, casually listening in on conversations. Finally, he found a tavern that primarily served elves. There were several prostitutes here and Gildre purchased a night with a male elf. The elf, significantly Gildre's elder, lighted up with delight as Gildre approach him.

Gildre spent most of an hour flirting with the elf, before adroitly steering the conversation to the current state of the city. The older elf, eager to please this beautiful young thing, was thrilled that Gildre wanted to gossip with him.

"Oh yes, big news. You haven't heard? I expect we'll all be killed shortly when that handsome king from Ferelden comes marching in here to avenge his queen. I can't wait. I've never seen the man, but from what I hear, he is quite the looker. And men in armor, they make me a little crazy," the older elf said touching Gildre's arm and batting his eyes. "Perhaps there will be some… pillaging after the young King conquers us," the older elf teased in a playful voice.

"You aren't afraid," Gildre said admiringly, holding onto the prostitute's hand.

The older elf blushed and said, "Well, I've lived as a Qun long enough to know once the Arishok decides something, it is that way. The Chantry has all these Q'unari up in a tizzy. I plan to slink back off to elven lands if it gets real hairy, which I hear it's going to. There's going to be a public hanging of the queen, tomorrow. Then they are going to burn the body and send what's left back to Ferelden. I want to be gone before any of that nastiness. Let's not talk of such crude things. As a matter of fact, let's not talk at all!"

The older elf leaned in to Gildre and nibbled on his ear. Gildre stifled the urge to push the elf away and allowed him to continue. But Gildre also kept talking.

"I hear she's a Grey Warden. Such a dangerous person. I bet they locked her up in the deepest dungeon in the castle," Gildre said as he pulled just out of range of the prostitute's questing mouth.

"Oh, I would have thought so too! But a friend of mine, a servant in the castle, says for some reason they are actually keeping her up on the third floor. I looked at the window this morning, hoping to catch a glimpse of the woman, but alas she never showed her face," the prostitute said sliding closer to Gildre.

"You actually saw the window?" Gildre asked in awe.

"Oh yes, it's easy to pick it out. They put bars on it a few days ago. My friend says there was a big fight in the castle over it actually. One of the Sten's mentioned something about it being insecure. Boy did the Kithshok let him have it. Anyway, if you want to see it… after... I'm sure we can head over together," the older elf said, walking his fingers up Gildre's arm.

"Oh, I can't wait! I would like to go now. The chance to see the queen of Ferelden, a Grey Warden, so close," Gildre said, making his voice husky.

"Now? But things were just getting interesting," the elf pouted.

"I'll be back, don't you worry," Gildre said leaning toward the older elf and giving him a lingering kiss.

When Gildre pulled away, the old elf sighed, his eyes closed, "I'll count the minutes."

Gildre walked to the front of the tavern, grabbing the first pint of ale near him and downing it quickly.

"Hey!" an elf sitting at the table next to Gildre exclaimed angrily.

"Sorry about that, had to do it. Here, next few are on me," Gildre said dropping a sovereign on the table.

The elf sitting at the table picked up the sovereign, smiling. "Thanks mate!"

"The things I do for love," Gildre muttered to himself as he exited the tavern. He took in a long, deep breath of the warm, scented air. He released it slowly, and then headed toward the huge castle at the edge of the city.

The place was crawling with guards. The light was dimming when Gildre tried to circle the castle as casually as he could. There was a ten foot stone wall all around the castle, with one gate that was heavily guarded by at least twenty Q'unari. Gildre continued around the castle until he finally found the barred window on the third floor.

Gildre looked around. Of all the places in the castle they could have kept Lyssa, this seemed most strange. The area beyond the wall was wooded. The only sign of civilization on this side of the castle was a stable that held a few horses, and one snoozing stable boy. This small shack was obviously not the castle's main stable. Normally it would likely have served as a home for the castle's draft animals. But the sheer number of guards Gildre had already seen meant it was likely the Arishok had called in all available Q'unari in the area, which meant even this small stable was pressed into service. Gildre noted that the sounds of the city drifting this way were soft and distant on this side of the castle.

Gildre scratched his chin, puzzled, as he contemplated the surprisingly obvious escape route.

"Someone has done me a favor anyway," he said to himself.

He turned back to the castle. He sat down at the base of the wall behind a ratty bush that had managed to avoid being cleared. He listened carefully for the sound of the patrolling guards. As they passed, he timed it and figured they came every quarter hour. He waited until the sun set to put his plan into action.

As darkness fell, Gildre stood up and stretched. He pulled a small rope out of his pack and tied a little hook on the end. He waited for the guards to pass and tossed the rope up, letting it catch on the uneven stone. He quickly scaled the wall and looked up to the window. What he saw almost made him lose his balance.

Lyssa was about halfway down the side of the castle. Gildre's heart stopped when he saw her. He couldn't for the life of him see what it was she was holding onto.

"Oh, Mythal, see her through," Gildre let out an involuntary prayer.

Gildre's eyes darted to the well worn path that the patrol walked and he saw a couple of guards approaching. He flattened himself along the top of the wall and looked up concerned at Lyssa's exposed position. He pulled his long blade slowly as the two Q'unari approached, but before he could react, Lyssa had launched herself off the side of the castle from about fifteen feet up.

Lyssa landed adroitly on one of the huge Q'unari guards. She had half hoped he would go down under her weight, but she was prepared when he didn't. She plunged the small blade, which she had held in her teeth as she climbed the wall, deep into the big man's throat. It took some work since the blade had dulled considerably. The Q'unari fell to the ground clutching his throat. The other guard, still standing, looked down at Lyssa in shock.

Lyssa attempted to pull her tiny blade from the throat of the first Q'unari but it was stuck on something. She jumped up and jabbed her fingers with all her strength into the throat of the second Q'unari before he could raise the alarm. The huge man grabbed at his neck, choking. Then Lyssa heard a fervent whisper.

"Lyssa!"

Lyssa looked up at the top of the wall surrounding the castle. Then she saw Gildre's face peering down at her. He tossed down her blades in a bundle. Lyssa caught them one handed, using the other hand to whip out a blade and finish the choking Q'unari. She then slung her blades onto her back and ran quickly to the wall. She launched herself into the air, reaching for Gildre's outstretched hand. Gildre grabbed her arm, but he was smaller than Lyssa and struggled to pull her up. Lyssa pushed off the wall with her feet and climbed while Gildre pulled. They nearly toppled over as she crested the wall.

"Come on," Lyssa tugged on his sleeve, "we have about ten minutes before the next set of guards gets here."

They climbed down the rope and Lyssa crept up to the sleeping stable boy. She drew a dagger and hit the young man just enough with the pommel to send him from snoozing to solidly unconscious. The stable boy slumped over on his stool. Lyssa paced behind the horses for a few seconds before choosing the largest one. She led it out of the stable by the reins.

"Lyssa, that horse will never let you ride it," Gildre said.

"Step back for a minute," Lyssa said readying herself.

"Yeah, but Lyssa," Gildre began.

"This will be tricky, watch yourself." With that, Lyssa leapt into the air, and barely touching the stallion with her hands, alighted atop the tall beast.

The powerful black horse immediately reared under Lyssa's unfamiliar hands. It bucked a few times, but Lyssa held on tightly. As it continued bucking, she pulled back firmly on the reins, pulling his head back. She placed her cheek on the creature's neck, while she firmly gripped the reins in her right hand, she gently stroked the horse with her left.

"I know you don't like me, but I need you. I'll let you come back when I'm done, but for a little while, you need to help me," Lyssa cooed.

After a few seconds, the horse calmed. Gildre watched, speechless.

Lyssa looked at him. "It's no magic. Beggars can't be choosers on the battlefield. If your horse is struck down, you must take another. I learned by trial and error. My father used to say I was lucky I never got kicked. I told him you have let yourself be thrown off to be kicked. Come on, unless you want to tame one yourself, you'll need to ride with me," Lyssa said, extending her arm to Gildre.

Gildre grabbed it, and swung up behind her on the horse. It complained a little, but Lyssa shushed it. Lyssa prodded the stallion, and it began to trot.

"Where do you suggest we go? I was just trying to get away from the city. Is there somewhere specific we should head?" Lyssa asked.

"Actually, there is a spot I saw as I came through. Head south until you come to a good sized stream, then follow the stream east. I stopped for water there. It is quiet and away from the road," Gildre said glancing back the way they came. He was glad to see they weren't being followed.

Lyssa urged the horse to a gallop, and they rode on.


	7. Chapter 7 : Change of Wardrobe

_**Chapter 7 : A Change of Wardrobe**_

Gildre lithely hopped off the huge horse, nimbly landing several feet away. Lyssa silently dismounted in one fluid motion, alighting quietly. She paused for a moment, looking around, listening intently. Satisfied, she tied the stallion to a tree. He neighed in complaint, a low rumble, and chomped at his bit, pulling against the reins. Lyssa stroked his muzzle gently and leaned in to his neck, her eyes level with the stallion's.

"Not yet, boy, but soon. I promise," Lyssa said softly. She pulled away from the horse and walked the few steps to the stream's edge. She bent down at a point where the water was deeper and touched her lips to the smooth, flowing surface and drank deeply. After she had sated her thirst, Lyssa looked up at Gildre. He was scanning the surrounding wood.

"I don't suppose you have any food?" she asked smiling.

Gildre turned back to her and pulled his pack open, tossing her a small pouch. He smiled, and crouched beside her. She opened the bag and retrieved a small piece of dried beef from inside. She immediately began attacking the leathery, salty strip.

Gildre reached out and gently touched her arm. "I am glad you are okay. I came to rescue you, but it seems I wasn't really needed," Gildre said joking.

Lyssa tried not to laugh as she continued chewing a huge chunk of jerky.

"Well, you'll be needed now more than ever." She mumbled with her mouth still full. "They won't be looking for an elf, they'll be looking for a queen. If we need to get anything, you'll have to do it," Lyssa said pulling out her blade. "The first thing I think we'll need are some clothes."

"I was going to ask you about that. Whatever are you wearing?" Gildre laughed.

"Same thing I was wearing yesterday. I just made a few alterations. I should do this with more of my gowns. So much more comfortable this way," Lyssa said grinning. Then her voice fell. "I don't suppose... anyone else is here?"

Gildre sat, facing Lyssa. He cupped his hand, leaning to his side to sip of few handfuls of water himself.

"No. They plan to come, but I don't know. I saw templar guards moving into position around the castle as I left. It was a close thing for me. I had to climb the wall to get out. The gates were well guarded. I don't know what happening, but I suspect Alistair was afraid he might not get out in time. That's why he sent me," Gildre said.

Lyssa sighed and frowned. She took her blade and sliced through her hair swiftly, holding the tightly woven bun in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Gildre asked a little shocked.

"They are going to be looking for a woman. I am going to be a man for a while," Lyssa said, carefully placing the bun of hair on the ground and looking at herself in the reflection of her blade. She began trimming the sides.

"Here, give me that," Gildre said, taking Lyssa's blade from her, "You want to look like a man not the village idiot."

"Gildre, I didn't know you were a hairdresser," Lyssa teased.

Gildre pulled Lyssa's hair playfully yanking her head to the right, "Watch it with that talk sister, or I'll cut it all off. I used to do Arsan's and he would do mine. We didn't have a lot of money, but Arsan wanted us to look our best. No unkempt elves we."

Lyssa smiled as Gildre ran his fingers through her hair testing the length, "Fergus let me cut his when I was little. My mother was furious with him. He had a bald patch for almost four months right on the front. He just laughed about it. He told my mother she was stifling a potential artist."

"I liked Fergus. I don't know if I ever told you that. I was truly sad when he fell in the Deep Roads. I don't think I knew you well enough then to say it," Gildre said, letting his fingers sift through Lyssa's soft hair.

Lyssa smiled, "He liked you, too."

"I think this will do it. Should fool most people who see you from a distance, but we're going to have to do something about these," Gildre said. He had moved around to face Lyssa and was gesturing to her breasts.

"I don't have that much to hide," Lyssa said looking down at herself.

"No, you're no Leliana. Only Andruil knows how she ever became an archer. But... you are ample enough to draw attention. Perhaps we can strap them down somehow. Do you think you can manage here while I run to town to get some things?" Gildre asked.

"I've got these," Lyssa said as she put away her long dagger, "and I am in the woods. No one will find me here."

"Right, I'm off then. If I do not return within a couple hours you should assume the worst." Lyssa opened her mouth to protest but Gildre held up his hand and continued. "I'm serious. Alistair sent me here with one mission, to retrieve you at any cost. That means you cannot come after me. This is my job Lyssa, let me do it. I was careful, I don't think anyone will pay me any mind, but just in case a certain love sick elf gets suspicious, you need to get out of Seheron."

Lyssa frowned but nodded. Gildre figured that was as good as it was going to get. He turned and looked at the huge horse nearby.

"I think I'll walk, just in case someone recognizes him. We aren't too far away, and I have a horse stabled in town. Wait three hours, then go. I'll catch up to you if nothing is wrong," Gildre said. He briefly inspected his sword and then moved out of sight.

Gildre looked back at where Lyssa was once he had jogged about five minutes and could see no sign of her. He turned back to the road and got onto it so that he could move faster. It only took him forty minutes to get to town; he had run the entire way. When he arrived, he was surprised to see everything looked normal. Q'unari guards were not breaking in doors and no one was searching the streets. It wasn't until he arrived at a clothier that he heard anything about Lyssa's breakout.

"Did you hear? The Queen of Ferelden tried to escape. Killed two guards in the process. The Kithshok caught her himself just inside the gates. Threw her in the dungeon. Don't know why they bothered trying to keep her up in the castle at all," said a young female elf to another.

"You know the Q'unari and their honor. They probably thought putting her up in the castle was the most respectable way to handle this mess. Mark my words, Ferelden will come down on us hard. Half the Q'unari I've talked to think the whole situation is disgusting. Kidnapping people, has it come to that? The Arishok has gone mad if you ask me," the other elf said.

"She still hangs in the morning. Don't know why they bother. If they planned to kill her why did they even bring her here? All that does is rile up Ferelden even more. If their goal was to whip them into froth, they're doing a great job of it."

Gildre bought the things he needed and retrieved his horse. He pushed the horse, galloping all the way back to the stream. When he finally reached where he had left Lyssa, the big black horse was gone. He looked all around and could see no sign of Lyssa.

Was it possible we were followed, Gildre wondered desperately.

"Hey, no trouble then?"

Gildre nearly jumped out of his skin. He spun around quickly. "Fen'Harel Lyssa, don't do that! You'll send me off to the Veil itself. Where is the horse?"

"I let him go. You said you had one so I figured we could share. With any luck he'll get back to his stable and no one will have missed him. I'm hoping the stable boy will think he fell off his stool and one of the horses got loose," Lyssa said smiling. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Gildre lowered his pack to the ground and began pulling things out. "The people in Seheron are saying the strangest thing. They say you were caught trying to escape. That the Kithshok re-captured you, and this time they tossed you in the dungeon. There is still a hanging planned for tomorrow."

Lyssa looked out into the wood and crossed her arms.

"Is there no way to reach Ferelden before news of my death reaches there?" Lyssa asked.

"News of your death? Lyssa, what aren't you telling me?"

"I don't entirely know why, but Kithshok is the reason I was able to escape. He came to me and essentially told me he had done all he could, the rest was up to me. I believe he is covering his own ass by telling everyone I am still captured. He told me he would hang a woman tomorrow, whether it was me or someone else. Well, I guess it will be someone else. He obviously disagrees with his commander's decision. I am surprised he did not challenge Arishok. That is the Q'unari way. There is something going on here I don't quite understand. Kithshok is willing to help me escape, in what small way he could, but he is unwilling to directly challenge his commander's plan. This all too subtle for what passes for Q'unari politics. We need to get to Ferelden. If I am killed, even if they think I am killed, they will declare war on the Q'unari," Lyssa said quickly.

"Well, Lyssa," Gildre said uneasily. "They did kidnap you. And they said they were going to invade. And had you still been trapped in that room tomorrow, you would be dead. I believe there is justifiable cause here."

"No," Lyssa said pacing. "The Q'unari are not stupid. The Kithshok doesn't think the Q'unari will be ready to war with Ferelden for at least a hundred years. This has been instigated from elsewhere."

"If the Q'unari say they are going to invade, why is it a problem if we get rid of them first," Gildre asked puzzled.

Lyssa turned and looked Gildre hard in the eye, "Is that not the excuse the Tevinter Imperium used to enslave your people so long ago? And the Chantry after them? Get them now before they get us?"

Gildre stood angrily, "We did not threaten to take over Tevinter, we retreated into our homelands to save our heritage!"

"And the Tevinter misinterpreted this to mean your people were preparing for war. At least they had misunderstanding on their side. The Chantry, they simply lied to justify their Exalted March against your people. I'm sure they believed the elven pantheon was a threat to them; an unacceptable obstacle to their holy mission. Does that justify what they did?" Lyssa asked.

"Of course it doesn't! But the Q'unari have said outright they want to conquer us. This is different Lyssa," Gildre said.

"No, it is not. Someone is playing a very dangerous game here. They are forcing the hand of Ferelden. It would not be in Ferelden's best interest to go to war with the Q'unari. We have not yet fully recovered from our fight against the Blight. The Q'unari may be broken, but they are not dead. It would be a mistake to believe that we could roll right through here and get rid of them. Whoever has been plotting this knows nothing of war," Lyssa paused. "Or perhaps they do, if the wish to destroy both Ferelden and Seheron in one go.

"Look, there are better ways of handling these things than declaring war. Q'unari are not immune to reason. Look at Sten. Who knows what the Q'unari will be like in a hundred years. We do not punish people for the acts they have yet to commit," Lyssa said.

"But they did kidnap you, and they would have killed you," Gildre said insistently.

"Yes. And this should be dealt with. But not through war. The Q'unari are raised from birth to follow the orders of their commanders. Kithshok ignored the chain of command, an offense that would be considered blasphemous to a Q'unari. He may well die for his actions, and I do not believe he acted alone. I do not believe the Arishok came up with the idea to kidnap me. If the Q'unari wanted any chance at success, they would have marched on us swords drawn. The Q'unari are just as much the victim here as Ferelden. Their people will suffer greatly from this treachery. If this war is being instigated not by the Q'unari, but by someone in Ferelden, someone who has another agenda entirely…" Lyssa trailed off, thoughtful for a few moments. "_That_ is the greater threat," Lyssa said.

Gildre looked down at his pack. "Who would gain from such a thing?"

Lyssa sat down next to the stream.

"This is something I have been thinking on. I wish I could speak to Duncan or Alistair," Lyssa rested her chin in her hands.

"Duncan?" Gildre asked surprised.

Lyssa realized she had spoken out loud. "I find my own abilities for deception are failing me. Yes, Duncan."

"But he is just a child," Gildre said.

"Yes, in body. But his mind is something all together different. It is why I did not protest overmuch when the council suggested we send him away to the Tower. Duncan was finding it difficult to continue hiding himself from Alistair and said he wanted to go. I did not want Alistair to be troubled so by his own son. In the last year, Duncan's ability to... reason through things has grown immensely. It is the taint in him. It did something to his mind, being born with it. But now is not really the time to speak of it. We must try to get back to Ferelden before the damage is done," Lyssa said hastily.

Gildre looked down at his pack again and pulled out a pair of men's trousers and a man's tunic. He also took out a bolt of thick canvas. "They use this stuff for the sails on their boats. Perhaps we could cut it into strips and you could wrap it around yourself tightly?"

Lyssa took the fabric and stretched it. "Yes, this might work."

She pulled out her blade and cut a long strip of canvas. When she was done she pulled off her torn dress. Within minutes she was completely naked, wearing only her loincloth and the Amulet of Andraste. Gildre had never seen her without it. The ring she usually wore around her little finger was also dangling on the chain. Then Gildre realized he was looking at the queen's breasts.

"Lyssa!" Gildre said suddenly standing and turning around, "You have no shame, do you?" "Gildre, I have no fear you will look upon me with lust in your eyes. Should I be modest in front of my ladies in waiting as well?"

"Well, in front of Shelly, yes," Gildre said smiling.

"Really?" Lyssa was intrigued. "I did not know that... You can turn around now. I need you to check my work."

Gildre turned to see Lyssa had wrapped her upper body tightly in the canvas and had put on the trousers. He walked toward her and grabbed her arms, lifting them and turning her right and left.

"I think this will work, put on the tunic and we'll see," Gildre said leaning back against a tree.

Lyssa pulled on the tunic and buttoned it up properly. She tucked her newly shorn hair behind her ears and turned to Gildre. Gildre had been watching with mounting interest, unaware, at first, how completely the outfit disguised her. Before him stood not his queen, but a young looking man—a very beautiful young man. Her face was not so unlike that of an elf's, Gildre mused. He realized he had been staring and abruptly cleared his throat, pretending to scan the forest.

"Yes, I think that will do fine. Leave the hair down around your ears and you look like an unusually tall elf," Gildre said blushing.

"Gildre, I do believe you were gawking at me. Do I make a cute boy? Do I?" Lyssa said pinching Gildre in the side.

"Yes," Gildre said blushing and looking away. "You actually remind me of someone I knew from the camp."

"Why have you never gone back?" Lyssa asked, carefully tucking the amulet and ring under the canvas wrappings.

"I don't know," Gildre said, "I guess I never really thought about it. Once I left with Arsan, it didn't seem like home anymore. And then the thing with the werewolves happened. We weren't there, but we heard about it. Arsan said it proved all the more how important his mission was. Even keeper Zathrain had been destroyed by the animosity between humans and elves. I never really had any friends there anyway. I was shy. And... it was a small community. Hard to find boys as cute as you there."

Lyssa kicked water from the stream at Gildre and he laughed.

"Well, let's see if we can get off this island," She said gathering up their things.


	8. Chapter 8 : Reunion

_**Chapter 8 : Reunion**_

Lyssa stared out at the harbor. It had taken them all night to reach the docks on Seheron. All the boats were moored a good mile out to sea. Lyssa looked around and saw many Q'unari warriors milling about. They were clearly preparing for an attack of some kind. Gildre came striding up to Lyssa and stood nonchalantly next to her looking out at the sea.

"I heard two fishermen talking. They aren't letting anyone out to sea. They are preparing for an invasion. None of the boats are allowed to dock without first passing a checkpoint out there," Gildre said pointing out at the armada of boats ringing the harbor.

"How did you get in here?" Lyssa asked as she stared out at the heavily guarded harbor.

"I managed to get passage on a boat to Antiva. From there I stowed onto a Q'unari vessel. I just stayed in a crate until we arrived in Alam. It was most uncomfortable. I had to sneeze the whole trip," Gildre said, "I don't think we could get out the same way I came in though, seeing as how they aren't letting anybody leave right now. We could try traveling all the way to Alam to see if security is lighter there, but my guess it the whole island nation of Seheron is ready for war."

Lyssa sighed heavily. "I guess we'll have to swim. It's what, twenty miles to the coast of Antiva?"

"I wouldn't suggest that if I were you," a familiar voice said from behind them.

Lyssa turned around, her eyes wide in surprise. Standing behind them was a fair skinned woman with dark hair and golden eyes. She was dressed rather understatedly compared to what Lyssa had last seen her wearing. She was wearing the simple garb of the women of Seheron.

"Morrigan!" Lyssa said and ran to embrace her friend.

Lyssa tried to disguise her apprehension at this reunion. She knew if she asked the one question she longed to know the answer to, that Morrigan might just turn right around and leave. Lyssa knew she would likely need Morrigan's help in their current situation, so she held her tongue hugging Morrigan instead.

Morrigan put her arms around Lyssa and held her tightly. "It has been too long my friend. I see you have finally gotten rid of that old ball and chain. Found a new one have you?"

Lyssa laughed and shook her head as she pulled back. "You haven't changed a bit. And I see you're just as fond of Alistair as ever."

"He's memorable that way, like a piece of bad fish that gets stuck in your teeth," Morrigan said smiling and touching Lyssa's hair.

"This is a good look for you. You won't fool that one long though. As soon as you take off your clothes the jig will be up. I should know, I've seen you naked," Morrigan said laughing, "but if you really want him that badly, I might be able to whip something up for you."

"I'm in hiding. Though I suppose you already know that," Lyssa said.

"Yes. I heard the news that the Q'unari planned to kill you. I should have known you wouldn't need me to rescue you. But I was worried for you, and the ring led me here," Morrigan said. "Who's the elf anyway? He's giving me quite the look."

"Gildre, this is Morrigan. She helped us defeat the Blight. Morrigan, this is Gildre. He is the King's Steward," Lyssa said.

"Really? Well Zevran should have tried harder it seems. Alistair finally gave in to temptation did he," Morrigan said smiling at Gildre.

Lyssa laughed. "Gildre is a dear friend. He helped save my life just last night."

"Ah," Morrigan said smiling. "Then I like him already. Though my guess is Alistair has told him so much about me, the young elf probably does not feel the same way."

"Alistair does not speak of you actually. In fact, I've only heard your name mentioned a few times. Leliana spoke of you only when Alistair was not around. And she did not say much," Gildre said frowning.

"Leliana? Is she still at court?" Morrigan asked curiously.

"No, she went back to Orlais some time ago. She left the Chantry and is seeking her purpose in life," Lyssa said.

"Her purpose in life?" Morrigan asked laughing. "Oh that is precious. And Wynne? Where is she? Running the Circle?"

"No... Wynne passed away a few years ago," Lyssa said quietly.

Morrigan looked down. "I am sorry. I know you cared for her."

Morrigan knew better than to ask about Moby. There was only one reason the dog wouldn't be with Lyssa. She looked out at the sea and sighed.

"Well, this is going to be a challenge. I don't know how you manage to get yourself in these predicaments," Morrigan said.

"I take it that means you plan to help us," Gildre said.

"I will try," Morrigan said simply.

"Well, how did you get here," Gildre asked.

Lyssa exchanged a glance with Morrigan then turned to Gildre. "She can change form. It is an old magic."

"So you are a Circle Mage?" Gildre asked.

Morrigan looked over at Gildre. "No," she raised an eyebrow. "Is that a problem?'

"Not if it isn't a problem for Lyssa," Gildre said looking at Lyssa.

Lyssa placed her hand on Gildre's shoulder, "No, but I wouldn't mention... finding Morrigan to Alistair... just as a precaution."

Gildre smiled crookedly, "We have a secret together?"

"Oh for the love of... yes, you are like girlfriends. Lyssa, where do you find these people?" Morrigan said a little exasperated.

"Same place I found you, I suppose," Lyssa said smiling.

"I guess that's only fair. So, do we have a different plan. One that doesn't involve swimming through shark infested waters to country controlled by an assassin's guild?" Morrigan asked.

Lyssa looked out at the boats. "I do not know. I'm beginning to look fondly on the days of the Blight. More archdemon, less water."

As the three stared at the sea, a contingent of soldiers approached the docks. A large wooden box was on a wagon that followed them. The movement caught Lyssa's eyes.

"No! Not yet!" Lyssa hissed as she started toward the box.

"Lyssa, no!" Morrigan said pulling Lyssa back, "There are too many. Your disguise may work at this distance but as soon as you get too close they will see you for what you are. They don't have to know you are the Queen to take you. I overheard them talking, they plan to kill anyone who looks suspicious. Humans are uncommon on the island of Seheron."

Lyssa cursed as she watched the box loaded up onto a small sailing vessel. A very frightened looking elf was loaded onto the boat. They immediately began to prepare for launching.

"What is in the box that concerns you so?" Morrigan asked.

"It is a body that has been burned. The body wears my wedding ring, among other things. Ferelden will believe me dead," Lyssa said solemnly as she watched the small sailing vessel float out to sea.

"Strange… that the Q'unari should use such a ruse," Morrigan said thoughtfully.

"You are not the first to say so. I am beginning to feel as if only the Q'unari seem ignorant of this fact," Gildre said. "Perhaps you can get a message to Alistair, Morrigan?"

Morrigan turned to Lyssa. "I could do this, if you wished it."

"No. I have already sent a message to Alistair," Lyssa said touching the amulet around her neck. "It will arrive with the body. But from what you have seen, Gildre, Alistair is going to have more problems than worrying about my death. He would be here by now if he was able. Now my fear is the response from Ferelden. I do not think Alistair will be able to resist the will of the people, after the body is delivered. They will demand vengeance. I'm sure our traitor will have been working the council of nobles. They will happily oblige. I wish I knew what was going on in Ferelden."

"On that front I might be able to help a little," Morrigan said. "The Circle Tower has been emptied. A small army of templars was sent there to destroy the mages. Tis said the mages there were all corrupted by the royal mage, Connor."

Lyssa looked sharply at Morrigan. "This is what the people are saying?"

"Yes," Morrigan said. "They say Eamon is a traitor. He and his son gave the Q'unari your location so they could abduct you. They next planned to kill your son. The people seem to think they've succeeded on both counts."

"Eamon? Why do they say he has betrayed us?" Lyssa asked, confused.

"Tis said Eamon did not trust your son on the throne. He wanted Alistair to share his bed with another woman, which Alistair apparently refused," Morrigan said a strange smile on her face. "The people find it very noble and touching how devoted the King is to his Queen. The people do not share Eamon's belief, if that is truly his belief, in case you are interested."

Gildre was fascinated by this exchange. He noticed with great interest the way Morrigan spoke of Alistair's loyalty and his refusal to share his bed with another. Gildre did not miss Lyssa's small flinch.

"Eamon spoke to me of this, on the way to the Circle, before I was abducted. But I did not sense deception in him. And Connor. I have known him for years. He is devoted to us. He is no blood mage." Lyssa looked at the distant armada. "More pieces to the puzzle. But not enough."

Lyssa sat down, leaning back on the bench near the docks. Morrigan and Gildre joined her.

"Morrigan, what does one gain by starting a war with the Q'unari in this manner?" Lyssa asked.

Morrigan looked out at the sea and thought for a while.

"Well, let's first pretend that the traitor wanted you dead, not a fake death such as happened here. That would indeed free Alistair to pursue another woman without guilt should he so choose. It seems an obvious ploy, though flawed in many ways. But some of the best treacheries disguise themselves with apparent truths for everyone to see. It gives everyone something to distract them while the real dirty work is done. I would not discount this as a reason to have you killed. But what is confusing to me... why not have you killed by an assassin. Why go through all the trouble of the abduction, just to kill you and ship you back?" Morrigan asked.

"They blamed Eamon, right?" Gildre asked. "That would put Teagan under much scrutiny, as he is Eamon's brother. Between Alistair's grief and Teagan's relationship to the accused, the council may be able to take charge for a while, saying neither is fit to lead at the moment."

"This is a good point, but why abduct Lyssa? Surely they could have said Eamon hired the assassin and saved themselves the risk of Lyssa escaping." Morrigan said.

"I don't think an assassin would ever be able to get close enough to Lyssa to kill her. This was much more complicated than that," Gildre said, "I think whoever planned this knew full well Lyssa had dealt with assassins before."

Morrigan looked at Lyssa, who was still contemplating the sea, before continuing, "Perhaps I should know more. What else can you tell me about this plot?"

Lyssa closed her eyes and began recounting the events of the past few months.

"About six months ago there was a rather poorly executed attempt on Duncan's life. A young human who was employed at the castle came into Duncan's bedroom one morning to wake him. He had a knife hidden in his belt. Duncan disarmed the man easily, but one of his personal guards killed the would-be assassin before he realized Duncan was in no more danger. Before the man died he promised there would be more attempts. The council of nobles met at an emergency Landsmeet to discuss the assassination attempt. It was decided that Duncan needed to be hidden away somewhere safe until the entire castle could be fortified. We agreed only if Alistair and I could choose the location. We chose the mages' tower. Its location is ideal. Duncan could see danger approaching from any direction and flee if need be. Ever since Alistair removed the oversight of the templars, the mages have been very loyal to us. We trust them implicitly.

"About three weeks ago we received a strange letter from Duncan. Most of it was normal, but the last paragraph he spoke of not believing we were still alive. Alistair was at his wit's end. He asked his generals to plan a visit. I advised against it, but the letter played so perfectly to Alistair's insecurities... I simply could not deny him. And I wondered if it was some sort of code, if Duncan was trying to send a secret message. The trip was planned in large part by several nobles and the generals. Eamon did ask to be a part of the escort, and asked that his son go as well. I did not think it was odd at the time. Eamon is very protective of the Theirin line. He worked so hard to preserve it. The trip is where I was abducted," Lyssa finished and opened her eyes.

Morrigan looked down at the ground thinking. "The whole thing was an elaborate set up then. Destabilizing the throne is only part of the plan. Someone also wants to go to war with the Q'unari. Why else involve them? Gildre, what happened after it was discovered Lyssa had been abducted?"

"We found Eamon very badly injured. He was close to death. Connor healed him. Alistair was... most upset. He planned to leave immediately to try to find Lyssa. He wanted to bring only those he trusted. He was gathering knights just before I left, and Connor was to bring mages. I would not be surprised if he also planned on calling on the Grey Wardens to help him. He asked me to come here, to do whatever it took to save Lyssa. But when I left I saw templars moving in to guard the exits of the castle. I had to sneak out," Gildre said.

Morrigan thought for a moment. "Well, it certainly does help the traitor lay blame at the feet of Eamon if he was the only one to survive your abduction," Morrigan said gesturing to Lyssa. "But they still could have killed you then... You both know Alistair well. How would he have reacted to Lyssa's death, had he found her body?"

Lyssa frowned at the thought. She remembered all too well the night at the edge of the ravine and what Alistair had revealed. Gildre remembered Alistair's fury over finding his wife gone.

"I doubt he would have been so careful. The only reason he was sneaking around was because he knew he could not march onto Q'unari soil with a huge army and have any hope of retrieving Lyssa alive. He also knew the Landsmeet would not let him lead the force himself. After Cailan, the Landsmeet ruled that no King could command from the front lines in battle any more. We would have to be at war... and even then it would be difficult to justify. Until the Theirin line is stabilized, I doubt the Landsmeet will let any King lead their troops. Alistair's plan was to gather a small force, and he needed to return to the castle to do that. Had Lyssa been dead, he would have left the road we found her body on and marched directly into Seheron gathering what troops he could along the way," Gildre said.

"So, to keep Alistair from running off on a suicide mission, the Q'unari kidnap you instead of killing you, giving the traitor a chance to trap the King in his own castle. That fool most likely thinks he is being ever so clever, preparing to rescue you while he walks right into a trap. Once Alistair is safely returned to the castle, your traitor gives word that Lyssa can be killed, hence the swift execution. The Q'unari didn't even pretend to wait for a response to their demands of conversion. So, preservation of the Theirin line is important to this individual, as well as going to war with the Q'unari. There truly is much to think about," Morrigan said.

"Well," Lyssa said standing, "we will not be leaving Seheron this day. We may as well make the best of our time here. Let us see what we can find out about the Arishok. Perhaps someone knows who has been contacting him."


	9. Chapter 9 : Pyrrhic Victory

_**Chapter 9 : Pyrrhic Victory**_

Alistair stood in the castle chantry, a wooden box on the ground before him. They had told him the queen's remains were inside. The poor sailor who had been forced to bring it was almost lynched at the port in Denerim. Alistair heard it had taken many templars to calm the crowd. The sailor had come straight to Denerim from the Seheron port. The box smelled strongly of burnt flesh and hair.

Alistair stared at the box for twenty minutes. The body had already been looked at by several people including the Grand Cleric. Lyssa's rings and other jewelry we still attached to the charred flesh. Alistair had asked to be alone with the body. The castle had been cleared of everyone except for Teagan, who Alistair asked to stay behind. Teagan stood just outside the chantry doors, waiting to pay his respects.

Alistair took a hesitant step forward, willing himself toward the box. The acrid smell was overwhelming, permeating the air throughout the Chantry. Alistair forced himself to smell it, to remember it. The anger in his chest built with each breath as he imagined burning the whole island of Seheron to the ground.

When Alistair was close enough to the box to see inside he stumbled to the ground. His hands gripped the side of the box and he clenched his eyes shut. But he had to see. He had to know for sure. Alistair leaned over the box and looked at the body. He convulsed at the smell and the sight of it. He had seen death many times before, but this was too much. The skin was blackened and cracked; blood had boiled out of it, creating a sludgy crust around each fissure in the skin. The face of the body had been burned off, leaving only a gruesome grimace to remind everyone that the burnt thing had once been alive.

Alistair wretched, but his stomach was empty. He was glad he had not been able to eat anything since yesterday. He turned back toward the box and slowly lowered his hand, gently touching the charcoal flesh of one of the fingers. He carefully twisted the wedding band around. As Alistair twisted the ring as gently as he could, the flesh underneath crackled and fell in small flaky particles onto the remnants of charred clothing that still adorned the body. It was Lyssa's, he could not deny that. He had had it made especially for her. The simple band had a delicate griffon carved into it.

But it was not this ring Alistair was looking for. He lifted the tiny finger on the hand looking for another ring. He was searching for the mysterious ring Lyssa had worn since the day they had defeated the Blight. He had suspected who the ring once belonged to, but he never asked. He looked at the finger but did not see the ring. He carefully lifted the other hand and saw two other rings, gifts from friends. Gifts Lyssa felt compelled to wear when she went out lest the givers see her without them and be hurt. But no tiny ring on the little finger.

Alistair carefully checked the burnt remnants of the clothes and found nothing. He lowered himself close to the permanent grimace this body now wore and felt around the neck. His mother's amulet was not there. There was still some hair left on the head of the corpse. It had clearly been tied in a bun the way Lyssa wore hers. The bun was now a charred crusty ball attached to the back of the skull. When Alistair touched it, it broke away, revealing a small amount of unburned hair at its core. The hair was not quite the right color, but it was close. Alistair picked up the burnt hair and carefully pulled it apart, looking inside. He found nothing. Finally, Alistair lifted the small tuft of soft hair from the middle of the bun and brought it close to his nose. He inhaled gently, trying to discern the smells other than those of the fire. There wasn't even a trace of Highever in the hair.

Alistair let the hair drop back into the box. He stood up and walked over to one of the pews, where he sat, resting his head in his hands.

Teagan peered in and saw Alistair sitting at the pew. He slowly entered and approached the box. The smell hit Teagan in the gut and he clamped his hand over his mouth to keep from being ill. He looked down into the box then quickly moved away. He sat down heavily next to Alistair in shock.

"By the Maker, who could do such a thing?" Teagan asked.

Alistair sat in silence thinking. He looked up around the chantry, his eyes falling on the candles on the walls. He looked up at the altar and at the large tapestry behind it, an image of Andraste.

"I need a fresh corpse," Alistair said suddenly.

Teagan looked over at Alistair. "Alistair... are you okay?"

"They have been torturing people all day in the dungeons. I wish they would stop. I hear the sounds in my sleep. It seems every other person they bring in here is a mage or a traitor. I don't think they know what they are doing anymore. But they are sure to have killed one by now. The corpse won't be missed. If only I could get it up here without being noticed," Alistair mused aloud.

"Alistair, I think you need to talk to someone. You're frightening me. And I was made into a marionette once by my nephew, so when I say you're frightening me, I really mean it," Teagan said nervously.

"It isn't her," Alistair said walking to the doors that led into the main hallway.

"What do you mean it isn't her? Why would they send a fake? It makes no sense. And she's wearing the wedding ring you gave her. I'd recognize that anywhere," Teagan said moving next to his friend.

"She only hides the things that are irreplaceable. She told me that once. There isn't enough room for the rest. It would be too obvious," Alistair said looking around the hallway. "Where is everyone?"

"They have left, remember? You asked them to, said that you wanted them to give you space to grieve. The castle has been cleared to give you privacy. But don't get any ideas, the templars numbers have doubled now that those who were sent to the circle tower have returned. It's like a bloody revival out there. Alistair, please, explain yourself. Apparently I don't speak in your secret tongue," Teagan said exasperated.

Alistair grabbed Teagan and led him down to the dungeons as he spoke, "My mother's amulet. Irreplaceable. Morrigan's ring, also irreplaceable. Her wedding band could be remade if it was ever stolen. But those keepsakes, they are like the cloth I carry. If I died, I know that cloth would be on me. If I died without Lyssa by my side, it would be the last thing I looked upon as the life left my body. She hides these irreplaceable things when she travels. She hides them in her hair, tucks them in like a little treasure. I've watched her do it many times. She has this little pouch," Alistair said, smiling at the memory, "and she tucks it in there. She also keeps a poultice in her shoe, but that's beside the point. The things, her irreplaceable things, they weren't in her hair, and they weren't on her body. And the hair... it wasn't the right color. I don't know why they would fake her death. Of all the things the Q'unari have done in the last few days, that makes the least sense of all. Maybe they didn't know... but it means two things to me."

"She is still alive," Teagan began, "and…"

"Yes, and I need a corpse," Alistair said as they arrived at the dungeon.

"I still don't understand that part," Teagan said.

"Because, if I am dead, then no one will stop me from leaving the castle," Alistair said gleefully. He glanced around, looking for guards.

"Uh, Alistair, there is a flaw in that logic," Teagan said.

Alistair pulled a key from his pocket. He opened one of the cells and gently touched the prisoner. The body lay face down on the floor, cold and motionless to the touch.

"I thought so. Bloody templars. They don't know when to stop. Help me with thi... Sten?" Alistair suddenly stopped, looking at the cell across the way.

Sten approached the bars of his cell. His face had been beaten badly but he seemed in good spirits. "It is good to see you well kadan. I was worried."

Alistair ran to the cell and unlocked it. "I have been trying to get down here for two days now. I even asked one of the girls to try to sweet talk her way in. The templars have gotten a lot better at ignoring that type of thing since I left them."

Sten stepped out and hugged Alistair. Alistair blushed at the uncharacteristic display of affection from the huge man.

"Have they drugged you?" Alistair asked as he felt the breath crushed from his lungs.

"Perhaps. I feel... strange. The food maybe. It makes me... feel things," Sten said, releasing Alistair and looking down at him, "I would not talk to them. They said they had ways of making me talk. The beatings did not work. Depriving me of food and water did not sway me. Then they started feeding me. The food tasted strange. That's when I realized how much I love you. I need to tell you that. And Lyssa. I love Lyssa too. And Duncan. And Connor, and puppies, and"

"Sten... are you going to be okay?" Alistair asked taking a step backward.

Sten looked down at Alistair. His face began to contort in ways it wasn't used to. "They said the queen died. That is why they left. Out of respect. It is not true, is it?"

Alistair stared up at the big man who seemed on the verge of tears. He quickly raised his hands trying to ward off the onslaught of emotion. He did not want to have to deal with a depressed Q'unari. He wasn't even sure he could handle a loving Q'unari.

"No, no, no! She's not dead. Look, Sten, I need your help carrying this corpse upstairs. Then we can go find Lyssa. And you can tell her how much you love her. Do we have a deal?" Alistair asked.

Sten looked down at the corpse Teagan was trying to drag out of the cell. He walked over and slapped Teagan on the back heartily. Teagan coughed as the breath was knocked out of him.

"Teagan! You are also kadan. I have not said it, because I think it is wrong to have so many human kadans. Even I have my limits. But inside, you are kadan," Sten said touching his chest over his heart as he said the last words.

"Good to hear it," Teagan said gasping for air. "What on earth did they give him?"

"Maker only knows. This is the work of the templars. I haven't been paying attention to them really. Not since I pulled them from the Circle Tower. Perhaps that was a mistake. When this is all over, remind me that I need to have a little chat with the Grand Cleric," Alistair said. He watched Sten walk over and grab his sword off the wall. Then Sten picked up the corpse and slung it over his shoulder effortlessly.

Alistair looked around him. None of the prisoners were conscious.

The guards probably knocked them all out before they left, Alistair thought, just in case… or just for fun.

"That will make this easier," Alistair muttered to himself.

Alistair picked up a huge maul and swung it into the bars of the cell Sten had just vacated. The bars screamed under the blow. Alistair swung the maul again, this time aimed at the lock. The square iron panel surrounding the lock bent, and there was a loud snap as the mechanism within broke.

"Whatever you have cooked up, you had better do it fast. I don't know how long the Grand Cleric will keep everyone out of the castle," Teagan said as Alistair put the maul down and wiped his brow.

"Let's go then, back into the castle chantry," Alistair said climbing the stairs.

They all piled in the chantry and Teagan gagged at the smell permeating the room.

"Couldn't you have picked somewhere else to do whatever it is you're going to do? This smell is horrible," Teagan said covering his nose with the crook of his elbow.

"No, it has to be here. Sten, drape the body over the box there," Alistair said running up to the wall and pulling down the tapestry of Andraste.

"Will you let me in on this plan of yours any time soon then?" Teagan asked as Sten carefully positioned the corpse over the box.

"Such a senseless act," Sten said lowering his hand to touch the cheek of the charred corpse in the box.

"Yes," Alistair said walking up with the tapestry tucked under his arms. "The Q'unari did it."

Sten shook his head. "No. _A_ Q'unari did this. There is a distinct difference, kadan."

Alistair nodded. "Yes. Of course. You are right. We will find out who did this. But first I am going to need some torch fuel. And hurry, Teagan is right. The Grand Cleric won't trust me alone in the castle for long."

Sten stood and marched out of the chantry. Teagan walked up beside Alistair who was carefully tucking the tapestry around the bodies.

"Are you planning on burning something?" Teagan asked.

Alistair began undressing and putting his clothes on the new corpse.

"You are going to fake your death?" Teagan asked surprised.

"Yes. If they think I am dead, they won't look for me. I can head into Seheron unimpeded. It also might disrupt the plans of whoever is behind this. Clearly I was meant to remain alive. If I am dead, it will cause turmoil here. If we are lucky the plot, whatever it is, will falter. Perhaps the traitor will even make a mistake reacting to my death, and unknowingly reveal themselves. In either case, I do not wish to remain in the castle. This is my way out. Can you see if there are some templar robes in the back room there?" Alistair asked Teagan

Teagan nodded. He went back into a small chamber behind the altar. Sten came forward and watched Alistair carefully take off his wedding band. Alistair touched the platinum ring and lifted it to read the inscription inside.

_My friend, my lover, my fellow Grey Warden. Always._

Alistair slipped the ring onto the dead man draped over the box. As he looked up, Sten handed him a heavy jug with a cork stopper in the top. Thick liquid sloshed around inside the jug as Alistair popped the cork out. The strong scent of fuel filled the air as Alistair poured the fuel liberally all over the tapestry and the two bodies. Teagan came out carrying a sisterhood robe.

"This is the best I can do," he said handing the robe to Alistair.

"Well that's just perfect. Oh well, I just need to cover up until we get outside," Alistair said tossing the robe on.

"It's quite fetching," Teagan teased. "I know I'd pray with you."

"Shut up," Alistair said as he grabbed a candle and tossed it onto the two bodies.

The bodies caught fire quickly, the tapestry acting like a kind of wick in a candle. Smoke began pouring into the huge room. Alistair looked up at the pillar of smoke, quickly rising from the two bodies to the top of the several story room, then looked back down at the bodies. The corpse from the dungeon was already burnt beyond recognition.

"We need to go. Come, there is a secret exit," Alistair said pulling them along.

"Really?" Teagan said surprised.

"Yes. Lyssa built the damn thing herself if you can believe it. Took her five years. She showed it to my on our fifth anniversary. I think she did it on a lark really. She was bored, all the Queenly things she had to do. I swear she was just pretending she was trapped in some deep, dark dungeon and performing some great escape in her mind. Actually, I'd be surprised if there weren't several tunnels out of here. All I know about is this one. Anyway, I couldn't use it before. The Grand Cleric would never stop searching for me. And I wanted to get Sten out of the dungeon. Now things are all set," Alistair said leading them down a hallway into the kitchens.

Teagan shook his head and chuckled. Alistair led them to a dusty old broom closet. In the corner of the closet he pulled carefully on one of the stones. It slid out easily. Alistair reached his hand in and pulled something. They heard a loud click and Alistair stepped back after her replaced the stone in the wall. He pulled up several old floor boards to reveal a hidden hatch. He pulled the rope and the hatch opened easily.

"If you get into trouble Teagan, remember this. You have to unlock it first, or it won't open," Alistair said climbing down into the hole.

"I'm not coming with you?" Teagan asked.

"No. If they find this exit, they are not likely to believe I killed myself. You have to cover it back up, and then give the best performance of your life. You'll want to do it fast before the whole castle burns down. Tell the Grand Cleric you tried to smother the flames with the tapestry, but it was too late. I was so grief stricken I took my own life. After a little while, a few days maybe, you can leave this way. You can mostly cover it up, so they might not find it for a while, but if you disappear, they will be looking. I'm headed for Amaranthine, then to Seheron. You may join me if you wish, and you are able, but you must give me at least a day's head start," Alistair said. Sten was already crawling down the ladder.

"How do I explain Sten?" asked Teagan.

"Well, right now it looks like he escaped. They'll probably think twice before leaving a Q'unari unguarded like that again," Alistair said chuckling. "I'll make sure they believe it was an escape. You just take care of yourself. If they ask about Sten, say you thought you heard something, but you were too busy trying to put the fire out."

Teagan bent down and took Alistair's hand. "Stay well my friend. I will find you when I can."

Alistair reached up and put his hand on the back of Teagan's neck, pulling Teagan's forehead to his. "And you. Remember, if things get too hairy, leave. We will need you if we are to repair this mess when I get back. And I would miss our card games."

"Heh, yes well, that would be sad wouldn't it," Teagan said pulling back. "Farewell Alistair."

Teagan replaced the remaining boards over the hatch and he heard Alistair pull it close. He heard the latch lock and he put a bucket over the spot where the boards came up. Teagan turned around and ran all the way to the front of the castle. He glanced in the chantry as he passed it; the flames already leapt several feet into the air.

Teagan reached the front door panting. He yanked it open screaming at the top of his lungs, "Please, help me! You must come quickly. The King has lost his mind!"

He turned and ran back towards the castle chantry, several templars following him, as well as the Grand Cleric. She had been standing just outside the front door. At the entrance to the chantry, Teagan collapsed and began weeping. He thought of the moment he had heard Lyssa was dead, and in his mind, he pictured watching Alistair light himself on fire over the corpse of his beloved. The tears and grief came easily when he imagined these things. It was not pleasant, but he let himself fall into the thought completely. As his body was wracked with sobs, the Grand Cleric placed her hands on his shoulders and cried out.

"Andraste's mercy! What has he done?"

"I tried to stop him! He had torch fuel! The tapestry... I couldn't smother the flames! Oh Maker why?" Teagan cried.

The Grand Cleric stood and walked slowly to the burning bodies. The flames were belching a thick black smoke, and the wretched smell of it was overpowering. The templars were forming a line and buckets of water were being passed forward. By the time the Grand Cleric got close to what was once a wooden box the first splash of water was being poured on the flames. She stared down in disbelief.

"This can't be happening," she said, tears coming to her eyes, "It..."

She stared at the body of her King.


	10. Chapter 10 : Seeking Passage

_**Chapter 10 : Seeking Passage**_

Alistair quietly lifted himself up the last rung of the ladder. He felt along the ceiling just above him, fumbling to maintain his grip with one hand. This would normally not be a problem, but the chantry dress he was wearing made climbing awkward. He could hear Sten's breathing just below him. It was hard not to. Every sound seemed amplified in the tight shaft.

"That loud breathing had better be because you're out of shape, and not because you're looking up my dress," Alistair whispered down at Sten.

"Unlikely, kadan. I prefer the soft bits a little plumper," Sten replied, "and a lot more female," he continued, not even trying to be quiet.

"Shhh. Sneaking remember? Sneaking voice." Alistair whispered. He started feeling around along the walls and ceiling of the shaft.

It had taken them several agonizing minutes to ascend the ladder; because it was pitch black, because climbing silently in a dress was challenging, and because Sten could barely fit inside the tunnel. Alistair felt something jutting down from the ceiling. After several failed attempts he finally managed to blindly jab the mechanism into submission. He heard an unnervingly loud metal ping as it released, and the ceiling jumped up an inch, a seam of light outlining a small square hatch. Alistair waited several tense moments, listening. When he was fairly certain no one was outside, he lifted the hatch.

The secret passageway came up into a small closet. Aside from the disembodied head peeking out from the gaping black passageway in the floor, the closet, and the room it was in, looked mundane and, more importantly, empty. Alistair eventually managed to pull himself out of the tunnel. After he helped pull Sten up, Alistair closed the hatch. He pressed down hard until he heard a metallic click, which he hoped indicated the hatch was locked again.

"Where is this place?" Sten asked looking around.

"It's an old house Lyssa purchased shortly after we moved here. Let's gear up before we go out. This place is well stocked," Alistair said.

He chose some armor and a helm that obscured his face. He looked over and saw that Sten was doing the same. Alistair rifled through a stack of cloaks and tossed one to Sten. Alistair walked over to the various swords and daggers along one wall. He stopped at a long box and opened it. Inside lay a beautiful sword on a deep red velvet lining. He touched the Sword of Highever reverentially for a few seconds before raising it out of the case. Alistair's various duties always dictated his garb as king, sometimes even requiring he change clothes several times in a single day. On the rare occasions his duties required he be in battle regalia, he was of course required to wear the king's armor and Theirin's sword as well. Those things were back in the castle, however. If they had gone missing, it would have been too suspicious.

Alistair didn't mind. It had been years since he had even looked at the Sword of Highever, and he had missed it. The balance of the fine blade was superb, and he had gotten quite good at wielding it. Theirin's sword was pretty and jewel-encrusted as befits a royal ponce, Alistair mused, but this blade… this blade was as terrible as it was beautiful. He slid it into its scabbard, and belted it on. Alistair turned to the adjacent wall. It was covered with a selection of shields and bucklers. Alistair walked directly to a great shield, emblazoned simply with a white griffon and bearing several deep scars. He lowered it from the wall.

"Another thing I miss about being a Grey Warden," he said softly, "being able to carry you around with me, old friend."

Alistair slung the shield onto his back and tossed his cloak over it. Someone might recognize the shield, or at least the symbol upon it. Alistair turned to Sten to find he was fully equipped as well.

"Let's go." Alistair opened the small room's only door and scanned the streets. He found who he was looking for quickly. The young man was standing just outside the castle as he had been instructed to do. The young man's name was Adley.

Years ago, Adley had sent Lyssa a letter, shortly after she had become queen. He was living with his aunt at the time. He wrote that he was so proud his parents had been able to help Lyssa escape Arl Howe so she could become the "best queen ever." Adley wrote that he wanted to grow up to be a knight so he could protect the queen just as his parents did. He was only five at the time.

Lyssa still personally received all missives and audiences with any citizen of Highever, despite her many duties as Queen and mother. When she had scanned this letter, her heart went out to the young boy, who had lost so much. Both of his parents had been guarding Highever that night. The night that she had lost her family as well, when so many good people had died, for such a useless, foolish reason. Adley's parents had both perished the night Howe had killed her family.

Lyssa had sent for the boy immediately after reading the letter. She housed Adley in the castle's royal wing, and made certain Adley wanted for nothing. He received the same royal education that Duncan had, and Lyssa took the time to involve herself in his combat training whenever she could. Adley was nineteen years old now. In another year, he would likely fulfill his childhood wish and be knighted. He never strayed far from the castle as, despite still being un-knighted, he felt it was his personal duty to protect the queen. He had been particularly hit hard when news of her abduction had come.

Alistair trusted the young man completely, and had told him his plan to escape the castle and find the Queen. He told Adley to remain nearby at all times, in case Alistair should need him. Alistair walked up to Adley, who did not look like he was in the best of spirits. His eyes were red and puffy.

"Adley," Alistair whispered trying to look casual as he stood next to the young man.

Adley turned to Alistair and stared confused for a moment, Alistair raised the hinge on his helm to look into the boys eyes. Recognition filled Adley's face.

"Your majesty! What are you…?" Adley stuttered. He paused a moment, coughing to clear his throat. "I'm sorry, I should have been there… I should have been there to protect my Queen," Adley said kneeling before Alistair.

"Get up, Adley," Alistair hissed pulling the boy's arm, "You haven't failed me. Listen to me."

Adley stood up and stared confused into Alistair's eyes.

"The queen is not dead. You cannot tell anyone you know this, understand?" Alistair asked.

"Not dead? Are you sure? The Grand Cleric said she saw the wedding band herself," Adley said.

Alistair shook his head. "You must trust me. I know of what I speak. Do you trust me?"

Adley looked into Alistair's eyes and nodded.

"Good. Now, you see me. So you know I am not dead either. But this is also something you cannot tell anyone. Understand?" Alistair asked, his voice stern.

"I...," Adley stammered looking back at the castle. "The ruckus... they think you have perished?"

"Yes. It was the only way I could get out. But no one can know," Alistair said.

"I understand," Adley said regaining his confidence. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to run up to the templars guarding the gate. You need to tell them you saw a Q'unari climbing over the wall. Tell them you tried to stop him, but he ran into the center of the city, and you lost him. Can you do this?" Alistair asked.

"Yes," Adley said looking at Sten and smiling. "I never believed them, Sten."

Sten put his hand on the young man's shoulder. "You are also kadan. I won't say it again. Do not feel bad."

Adley blushed and ducked his head awkwardly. Alistair shook his head and looked into the sky.

"Alright. I also need you to do something else. After things have settled a bit, find Arl Teagan. Tell him you saw me and that you are with us. Keep the Arl safe. If you hear that he is going to be put in the dungeon, warn him. If Teagan decides to leave the castle, you can go with him. Help him if he needs it. I must go now," Alistair said patting Adley on the back.

"Good luck, your majesty," Adley said nodding his head. Then he darted off toward the castle gates.

"Come, we must head to Amaranthine," Alistair said.

"He is a good boy. Do you think the Mabari will be well cared for? Maybe you should have asked him to check on them for me. We can still stop him..." Sten said.

Alistair sighed deeply. "Sten, your assistant is taking good care of the Mabari. Now come on. I do not wish to be caught after all this, and you are the biggest man on the street right now. It won't take a genius to put two and two together."

"I can bend over a little," Sten said helpfully, "Like this."

Alistair turned to see Sten hunched over and shuffling forward.

"A hunchbacked giant? You think that's less conspicuous? Stop that! You'll draw even more attention. Let's just hurry," Alistair said.

They headed through the city toward Amaranthine.

**

"Will you stop picking flowers?" Alistair asked grumpily as Sten bent to pick yet another daisy.

"You will thank me later," Sten said arranging his bouquet.

"What are you going on about now?"

"When you see Lyssa, you can give them to her. I won't even tell her I picked them," Sten said smiling.

"How very generous of you," Alistair said flatly.

"Yes."

"They'll be all dried up you know. Won't last more than a day," Alistair said.

Sten frowned as he looked down at the floral arrangement in his hand.

"You are not very nice, kadan," Sten said sadly.

"Wonderful, now I can add bullying a sentimental giant to my long list of sins. You know, I used to think it might be nice if you were a little less... detached. I suppose this is one of those be careful what you wish for situations," Alistair said.

"Human men give women flowers, yet you do not give Lyssa flowers. What is wrong with you?" Sten asked.

"What is wrong with...? Oh for goodness sake, I am not neglectful. Lyssa just happens not to be a flower person. She's a warrior. She likes pointy, thrusty things," he gestured, then stopped himself. "I mean daggers by the way," Alistair said blushing.

"She might like swords better. Swords are bigger." Sten said smiling.

"I did not mean that and you know it. It came out wrong. And just because I'm not a giant doesn't mean my sword is…. insufficient... well, maybe not as sufficient as yours," Alistair said blushing a deep red.

"No, it isn't."

Alistair sighed, "I hate these road conversations."

**

"I apologize for my earlier indiscretions," Sten said.

"Oh thank the Maker. Have the drugs finally worn off?" Alistair asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I for one am glad. I would have expected that kind of talk from someone like Oghren, but coming from you... it is unsettling to say the least. Swords indeed."

"No. Oghren would not talk of swords. He carries an ax," Sten said.

Alistair looked over at the giant. Sten's face was impassive.

"What?" he asked.

"Two handed. Very powerful," Sten said.

"Two handed... you lied! The drugs haven't worn off!"

"The drugs have worn off. I simply find that your discomfort about this particular issue amuses me." Sten said.

"I am the King you know. People aren't supposed to talk to me this way anymore," Alistair grumbled.

Sten smiled a little.

**

Alistair and Sten arrived in Amaranthine late in the day. Connor came rushing toward them out of breath. Alistair put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Alistair! You're alive! We heard... the news was not good," Connor said breathing heavily.

Several Grey Wardens moved closer to the trio and noted Alistair's defensive stance.

"Stay your blade your majesty. He is no abomination," one of the Grey Wardens said firmly.

Alistair slowly removed his hand from the hilt of his sword.

"I have heard what they are saying about me. It is not true. Nor is what they are saying about my father. Father would never betray you. He loves you like his own son," Connor said reaching out to Alistair.

Alistair looked down at Connor's outstretched arm. After a moment, he took it, pulling the young man in for an embrace.

"I'm sorry. So much has happened. It is hard for me to know for sure anymore," Alistair said as he pulled back.

"I understand. Everyone was afraid the rumors were true. If Duncan had not warned me, I'm certain the Templars would have annulled first and investigated never," Connor said.

"Duncan, is he alright?" Alistair asked hesitantly.

"Yes. He has gone to Orzammar with First Enchanter Irving. I received news recently of his safe arrival. He told me he did not write that letter to you, Alistair. Alistair... I am sorry about... Lyssa," Connor said hanging his head.

"Do not be. She is not dead," Alistair said. He started off towards Vigil's Keep.

"But... people say her body. The ring you gave her... Why would the Q'unari lie? Do they really want us to invade? And if so, why would they bother faking her death," Connor asked confused.

"They would not," Sten said. "It is strange this thing. This kind of subterfuge, it is not the way of the Q'unari. They must believe she is dead, and this is her body."

"You said Duncan warned you," Alistair said looking at Connor. "What did he say exactly?"

"He was watching the Imperial Highway with that telescope Wynne gave him. He saw Lyssa heading toward the Tower. And he saw the Q'unari head into her camp. He knows what is going on. He saw the templars riding toward the tower. He seemed to think this meant something important, but he did not speak of it. He warned us all to leave the tower. If he hadn't been there... all the circle mages who were at the tower that day would be dead."

"My son... He saw what happened..." Alistair said with horror in his eyes.

Connor looked at Sten and the other Grey Wardens. Connor stepped forward to take Alistair's arm. "He left a message for you. Will you walk with me?"

Alistair looked at Connor and nodded, mute.

They walked toward the gardens surrounding Vigil's Keep and sat on a bench.

Connor took a deep breath before speaking, "Duncan asked me to tell you that he loves you. He... said you shouldn't blame yourself for Lyssa. I'm sorry, for what I am to say next. It is private, and I know this. But I think Duncan really wished you to hear it. He said it is not a crime to love your son. It is not wrong to want to be a good father. And he said that you are a good father, and always have been. He said that he understood he was not the easiest of sons to deal with. He wanted you to know that he would make it up to you."

Alistair wiped his eyes before the tears could spill out. He rubbed his face, picturing his son saying this.

"Did you not think it strange," Alistair asked, "these words coming from his mouth?"

Connor stared at Alistair surprised. Alistair was not one to speak of personal issues with others. And now, not only was he voicing a secret concern over his son, he was, in a way, asking Connor for counsel.

Connor looked out at the lush gardens. He did not want to say the wrong thing to Alistair. This conversation really couldn't come at a worse time.

"I... no. At first maybe a little. But... I guess I know a little something about strange twelve year olds. I contacted a desire demon at that age, if you recall, and set the undead on the people of Redcliffe. It was not on purpose, but... I know there are those who believed I should have been killed. People still do not understand mages, so they segregate and vilify us. My mother knew this, and that is why she hid my gifts from my father. Duncan... he is not so different from a mage. I have met many evil people. I know the feel of evil, intimately in fact. Duncan is not evil. He is special. And that can be hard to understand. But, he is still your son. And he loves you," Connor said.

Alistair looked out at the garden and smiled to himself.

"Forever will I be glad Lyssa worked so hard to save your life. Thedas could use more people like you Connor," Alistair said as he mussed Connor's hair.

Connor smiled and stood with Alistair. "Oh yes, Duncan also told me it was important that you trust your instincts."

Alistair tsked and laughed. "The boy thinks he's so smart. Trusting my instincts is all I have ever done. It's gotten me this far in life, so I don't plan on stopping now. Let's go see if we can gather up a small army. And a boat. I feel like sailing!"


	11. Chapter 11 : Subterfuge and Sabotage

_**Chapter 11 : Subterfuge and Sabotage**_

Duncan waited patiently in the Hall of Heroes. His new Mabari pup sat at his feet as quietly as a small pup could. Wynne licked absently at Duncan's boots as he gazed up at one of the rough hewn stone statues. Duncan had been carefully examining the Dwarven paragons that ringed the massive room. The ceiling stretched away so high that Duncan wondered if the dwarves had simply hollowed out the mountain, all the way to its peak. He had, of course, been taught a great deal about Dwarven history and culture, and knew these monuments for what they were; representations of dwarves deemed so virtuous and quintessentially dwarven they where elevated among the dwarves to a status not unlike godhood while still alive. He had visited Orzammar a handful of times before, but he'd never had time to really examine the ornate Dwarven entryway before. At this moment, he was staring up at the statue of Branka. He sensed Oghren approaching only moments before he smelled him.

It must be one of his better days, Duncan thought. As Oghren approached, Wynne yipped at Duncan's feet.

"Ah Branka," Oghren said. He looked up at the statue, "You were one proper bitch of a paragon. Here's to you." He reached down and patted Wynne on the head. A flask appeared, almost magically, in his hand, and he took a long pull from it. "I think I might even miss you, woman. It's been dull without you." Oghren secreted the flask away. To Duncan, it just disappeared into Oghren's dense tangle of beard. Oghren gave Duncan a tremendous slap on the back. "I heard you were here, lad. Where's your father? Not still sulking about our last bet, is he? Never met a man who welcomed the embrace of a good blackout so quickly," Oghren said scratching his beard. He winked at Duncan conspiratorially. Then he saw how serious Duncan looked, and he eyes lost their drunken haze instantly. "What is it boy?" he asked.

"I understand your people have not heard the news," Duncan said.

"We rarely pay attention to topsiders. I try to stay informed, seeing as how your parents helped me out so much and all, but... there's ale aplenty and I still drink for free," Oghren said, by way of an explanation, "so I may be a bit foggy on current events. But something serious must be up. The king doesn't just shut the gates to Orzammar for anyone."

"It seems someone wants my mother and me out of the way. For the time being, they have succeeded. But my guess is, my father has done something by now to upset their careful planning. Never underestimate the unpredictability of free will," Duncan said.

Oghren stared dumbly at Duncan for a while. "You're a strange kid, you know that? Maybe if I got a pint or two of ale in you I'd be able to understand you," Oghren said.

"The Q'unari, or more accurately, a traitor influencing the Q'unari, has kidnapped my mother. They sent templars to kill me. My guess is they have attempted to trap my father in the castle to control him. I would also surmise that soon a great force of Ferelden soldiers, minus the templars, will be headed to invade Seheron to respond to the actions of the Q'unari. The Q'unari have likely been preparing for battle for weeks. It will be bloody for both sides, leaving Ferelden and Seheron in very weakened conditions. The traitor will take advantage of this, and will soon control both nations unless something is done about it," Duncan said. He suddenly grimaced. Wynne put her two front paws on his leg and nosed Duncan's hand, licking it with her tiny tongue.

"Is something wrong, son?" Oghren asked concerned.

"The darkspawn are close here. They sense me and speak. Their minds are full of unpleasant thoughts. But think not on it. This is not the time I must deal with them. I need you to do me a favor Oghren," Duncan said.

Oghren smiled warmly, "The dwarven people owe the King and Queen of Ferelden a great debt for many reasons, not the least of which being saving us from this wily minx," Oghren said gesturing to the statue of Branka. "You only need ask, young prince, and it shall be done."

"I need you to sabotage the ships that will be getting ready to leave the port of Denerim," Duncan said serenely.

Oghren laughed heartily, "I see you've inherited your parent's sense of humor!"

"I do not jest. Should the boats launch and land on the shores of Seheron, all those loyal to the King and Queen will perish. It is vitally important that this mission be accomplished. My father may be able to stall the traitor, but the plot will move forward regardless. This thing must be done," Duncan said looking at Oghren steadily.

"Criminey, kid. Why couldn't you have gone to the elves with this request?" Oghren asked.

"This is probably a rhetorical question, but I shall answer anyway. We have no close contacts within the Dalish elf community. You were close to becoming a paragon among your people for your part in stopping the Blight. You could muster a small band of dwarves and do this thing. I suggest you take as many rogues as you can find. This will call for stealth and sabotage, not an assault. And remember, only the ships should go down, not the people aboard them," Duncan said.

Oghren sighed. "Right then. I guess I better get started. But I better get Denerim ale sent my way for life, kid. Barrels of it."

"I shall see it done," Duncan said turning his attentions to the wriggling puppy pulling the leather of his boot.

"Yeah... I bet you will too," Oghren said as he turned to head into the Commons.

**

"What do you expect us to do?" Arl Vaughan asked angrily, "The king and queen are both dead. Their son has been slain by maleficar. We must choose a new ruler before we go to war against the Q'unari. We cannot go into battle without a king!"

The emergency Landsmeet was in an uproar. Nobles were shouting over each other trying to be heard. The room was in chaos.

"Arl Teagan is regent. Why is he not here to speak? Why does he not come to the Landsmeet?" Arl Wulffe shouted out above the din.

"Arl Teagan cannot be trusted! His own brother betrayed the Queen!" Bann Ceorlic said.

"I refuse to believe it! Since when do we lock up nobles without giving them the opportunity to speak on their own behalf? No one has seen or heard from Eamon since his arrest. What's to stop the generals from locking any of us up and declaring us a traitor?" Bann Alfstanna shouted out.

"Enough!" the Grand Cleric spoke loudly. The room quieted as the holy woman stepped forward.

"The people of Ferelden demand justice. The King's death was truly a tragedy none of us anticipated. But he and his queen were much loved. The people will not rest until we march on Seheron and destroy the defilers of our great nation. We cannot do that if we sit in these chambers and argue all day. We must proceed in an orderly fashion and respect the rules of the Landsmeet. Bann Teagan is in the castle. His loyalties remain in question, but he has not, I repeat has not, been arrested. We have no evidence that he was involved in any way, but we are not taking chances. I suggest we select a temporary ruler until such time as a king can be chosen. For Ferelden to be great again, we must stand together. It will not be easy, but it can be done. We will rise from the ashes again" the Grand Cleric said.

The room began to murmur quietly as the Grand Cleric stepped back and sat down wearily. She pulled a small cloth out of the pocket of her sleeve and dabbed at her forehead. General Bativa placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a questioning look as she gazed up at him. She nodded and turned back to the Landsmeet, waiting for the right moment to speak again.


	12. Chapter 12 : Bad News, Bad Man

_**Chapter 12 : Bad News, Bad Man**_

Lyssa stared up at the castle she had so recently escaped from. She was sitting casually, her back against a wall. She was whittling away at a chunk of wood absentmindedly. Morrigan and Gildre were standing behind her leaning against the same wall. Although they were facing each other, their eyes were constantly scanning the castle. Every time someone came close, Morrigan would flirt with Gildre, twisting her hair in her fingers and speaking in a syrupy voice. Gildre would smile and blush. Lyssa was impressed at how well he played the role. He was an awkward young man who had found himself in the fortunate position of being chatted up by an attractive young woman. Every time Morrigan spoke Lyssa had to stifle a giggle. Morrigan was not good at flirting. She sounded more like the creepy older woman who lingered a little too long while staring at the young templars in training than a young woman who was flirting with a handsome young elf.

"How long do we have to keep doing this? I'm running out of lines," Morrigan hissed.

"Darling, you ran out of lines two minutes in. I've just been too polite to tell you," Gildre said smiling.

"What would you know? You clearly aren't interested in women," Morrigan said.

"That doesn't mean they aren't interested in me. I've heard better pick up lines from drunken dwarves. You are really bad at this," Gildre said laughing.

"That's because I've never had to use pick up lines. If I want a man, I tell him, and he comes to me," Morrigan said haughtily.

"Are you sure about that? I think you're more likely to scare the men into petrification. Like prey bitten by a spider, unable to move until you've finished having your way with them," Gildre said.

"Well, there is that method as well. Simpler that way," Morrigan said matter-of-factly.

"Shh," Lyssa said, "I think this is him."

Lyssa stared at the huge Q'unari coming out of the castle and heading into town. Sure enough it was the Kithshok. Lyssa nodded her head as she spoke.

"That's him. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Morrigan said.

Gildre looked back at Morrigan. When he saw her, he stumbled backward into Lyssa in surprise. Before him stood a huge Q'unari woman. Her braided white hair fell all the way to her waist. Her bronze skin was set off by a simple cream colored frock. She had violet eyes that flashed in the light.

"What's the matter, never seen a female Q'unari before?" Morrigan asked smiling.

Gildre found it extremely disconcerting to hear Morrigan's voice coming from the huge Q'unari woman's mouth.

"No actually," Gildre stammered.

Lyssa turned around curious and gaped.

"Wow! I guess I haven't either," she said.

"Doesn't surprise me. The backwards people keep their women at home. Here he comes. I better look a little more... domestic," Morrigan said. She approached a clothes line strung up in front of a nearby house. While Morrigan started pinning up some things from a nearby wicker basket, Lyssa and Gildre slipped inside the small home and peered out a shuttered window. They had paid the owner handsomely for use of the domicile for the afternoon. The owner of the house, an elf, had leered at the trio lecherously before taking the sack of coins.

Lyssa watched as Kithshok walked down the street toward the home. He had several guards with him. Morrigan was pinning up a sheet when Kithshok turned toward her. She shyly peeked around the sheet at him, letting a coquettish smile play across her lips. The magic did the rest. Kithshok found himself unable to look away from this female. He approached without caution, his lust blinding him to any misgivings he might have had.

Morrigan shyly ducked behind the sheet as Kithshok approached. When Kithshok was almost within reach, Morrigan picked up her empty basket and slowly stepped into her house, blushing as she looked back at the Q'unari commander. She closed the door most of the way, leaving it open a crack. Once inside, Morrigan motioned for Lyssa and Gildre to get behind the door. Morrigan placed the basket on the table and turned to face the door.

Kithshok stared at the slightly ajar door, considering the invitation. He turned back to his guards. They also were looking at the door with great longing. The Q'unari woman had been quite beautiful. Several of the guards were thinking that if their commander wasn't going to take advantage of the situation, they certainly would.

"You may leave. I will be... a while," Kithshok said.

The guards nodded and three of them headed for the tavern. One guard stopped across the street from the house and stood vigil. Kithshok turned and opened the door. The beautiful Q'unari woman was standing at the table, smiling at him. He shut the door behind him.

As he did, Morrigan waved her hand. A brilliant flash of blue light leapt from her fingers to hit the Q'unari commander square in the forehead. He slumped to the ground. Lyssa ran forward and quickly began tying up Kithshok's hands and feet while Gildre started to pull the huge man's sword away from him.

"No," Lyssa said putting her hand over Gildre's. "The bonds will hold."

"If you are sure," Gildre said leaving the sword on Kithshok.

Morrigan approached, still in Q'unari form, and helped them lift Kithshok and drag him to the bedroom. They laid him on the bed, with his back leaning against the wall and shut the door. Morrigan changed back and stood at the foot of the bed waiting.

"Okay, bring him around," Lyssa said. Gildre was busy making sure the shutters were closed tight.

Morrigan waved her hand and Kithshok opened his eyes. His gaze fell upon Lyssa and he immediately pulled at his restraints. They held.

"Vashedan!" he hissed.

"Indeed," Lyssa said, "I am sorry to do this to you, but we need answers."

"I gave you the answers you needed! Humans! You never listen. It is why you speak so much," Kithshok said angrily.

"No, I listened quite well. That is why you are here and not facing the might of Ferelden's army as we speak. I understand that your people are not ready to defeat us and won't be for many, many years. I also know that our armies will grind each other down should we attack. I am no fool. I knew this before you spoke of it. I know you disobeyed your Arishok. You lied to him, and told him I was dead. What I don't know, and what I want to know, is why. I also want to know who has been talking to the Arishok. Who has gotten your people in this mess?" Lyssa asked.

Kithshok looked down at his bonds and tested them again grunting, "You were supposed to leave, hide in the woods, try to find a way off the island."

"Love to. Give me a boat and I am so off this island," Lyssa said.

Kithshok looked away and glowered.

"You won't do that...? Why do you not challenge the Arishok? If you win, you will take his place. You can do whatever you like then," Lyssa asked confused.

"You ask me to kill my own father. This I will not do. It would not matter. Arishok has defended Seheron for many years. Half my people would jump into the sea and drown themselves if he asked it. If I killed the Arishok, the outcome would be the same for us. Either we kill each other, or your people kill us," Kithshok said.

"If you won't give me a boat, why did you help me at all? I cannot stop the war from coming if I cannot get to my people," Lyssa said frustrated.

Kithshok sighed heavily.

"I hoped Arishok would change his mind. I hoped he would see sense. I still do. You are alive. All this can still be undone should Arishok come to his senses. He would be angry at first, but relieved. I have not yet been able to convince him of his folly. I cannot let you leave. You are safer here than in Ferelden," Kithshok said.

Lyssa sat on the bed near Kithshok's feet.

"Is that why you abducted me?" she asked.

"No. That was a fortunate coincidence. If I had been ordered to kill you, there would have been nothing I could have done. I would have had to challenge Arishok or let my people go to war. It was the traitor who wanted you kidnapped."

"But why? It makes no sense," Lyssa interrupted.

"They had two reasons," Kithshok said, "The body arriving burnt at the docks of Denerim would goad the people's anger to fury. There was much talk of needless theatrics. Foolish. Angry people act without forethought. War should be started with calm assurance of victory.

"The traitor also needed the King under control. They felt the King would not be controllable had he found his queen dead. We had to wait for the signal. Once the King was back under the watchful eye of the traitor, only then were we to kill you. But this traitor acts as rashly as the Arishok. My only hope is to change the Arishok's mind," Kithshok said.

"Why does Arishok listen to this traitor?" Lyssa asked confused.

"I do not know. I ask and he tells me nothing. I have only seen a messenger. A man who waits at the docks for the birds to come. He delivers the messages to Arishok. I thought of killing him many times, but I cannot be certain that this would help. If the messenger died, Arishok would no longer listen to me, and the traitor would likely just send another to deliver their messages," Kithshok said.

"You can untie me. I will not harm you. You need to be unharmed should the Arishok come to his senses," Kithshok said.

"She needs to be unharmed. We are expendable," Morrigan said stepping forward.

Kithshok looked at Morrigan, "You were the Q'unari woman. Forbidden magic?"

"It is not blood magic, if that's what you mean," Morrigan said.

"Old magic then. You have powerful allies, Grey Warden. I will not harm them. I swear by my sword," Kithshok said.

Lyssa turned to her friends. Gildre nodded. Morrigan frowned, but stepped back and leaned against the wall, saying nothing. Lyssa pulled a blade and sliced through the bonds. Kithshok rubbed his wrists and stood up, touching his blade to make sure it was still there.

"What will you do now?" Kithshok asked.

"We need to find out why Arishok is doing this. If we can change his mind we must. Obviously we have to do this before he finds out you betrayed him. He will not listen to you if he knew what you had done, even if you are his son," Lyssa said pacing.

"No, he would not." Kithshok said.

"Maybe we could find something out from this messenger. If we knew who the traitor was, then perhaps we could gain some insight into why this Arishok is involved," Morrigan suggested.

Kithshok looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke, "I was afraid of questioning the messenger before now, for fear of the Arishok finding out. But as I suspected, once the body was delivered, the messenger disappeared. He has not left the island, this I know. No one is allowed to leave without my authorization. But he has disappeared among the population here. If you can find him, he is yours to question."

"What does he look like?" Lyssa asked.

"He is not much older than you. He is human and has red hair. I know little else. But there are few humans on Seheron. He would stand out. Seheron city will be the best place to look. Most of the smaller cities are exclusively Q'unari. The elves and humans that are of the Qun feel more comfortable here," Kithshok said.

"How long do you think we have?" Gildre asked Lyssa.

"I suppose it depends. They surely have the body now. The current runs north to south along the coast of Thedas. The small fishing boat we saw will travel quickly. They probably only recently received it. If Alistair got my message correctly, he may try to delay them somehow. Even if he did... if they paraded that body through the streets of Ferelden... there isn't much that could stop the soldiers from sailing out to Seheron, with or without a commander," Lyssa said.

"Then we need to find this messenger quickly," Morrigan said.

Lyssa nodded. "Kithshok, I will do the best I can to stop this war, but I want you to think of your actions as well. If we cannot find some way to convince the Arishok that it is not in his people's best interest to fight this war, then you need to consider this. Whoever the traitor is, they wish to weaken both Ferelden and the Qun. If you let us go to war because you fear your people will rebel against you, then the traitor will get exactly what they want. If you can somehow find it in yourself to do the honorable thing, and challenge your father, Ferelden will remain strong, the traitor will be ousted, and you will find yourself with a very powerful ally. Should you need aid to calm the unrest your people after you challenge the Arishok, Ferelden would gladly come to your side. Think on this when the Ferelden ships appear in your seas. People who are eager for vengeance often act foolishly, but that does not make their blades any duller."

Kithshok watched as Lyssa and her companions climbed out the rear window of the small house and headed out into the city. He pulled his great sword from its scabbard and looked upon it. He touched the shining surface and remembered the day his father gave it to him. He knew the human woman was right, but he did not know if he had the strength to do what must be done.

**

It was morning when they got their first breakthrough. Gildre had charmed a young elf woman who was serving breakfast at a rundown tavern in the back end of Seheron. She was a chatty thing and Gildre had managed to get her to talk about some of her more unusual customers. She mentioned the human right away when that topic came up.

"Yes, I've had some doozies. There is a new human in town, which in itself is strange. One of the reasons I moved here. Our people are treated much better here in Seheron than in Fereldon. When you tire of the way humans look at you, you should consider relocating. We have Dalish here as well, but they do not fear the humans," she said fluttering her eyelashes at Gildre.

"So do the humans visit this bar often?" Gildre asked.

"A few. This one was alright, until a mage sat near him. We do not have many mages here. The Q'unari are quite harsh to any who practice forbidden magic. Anyway, when the mage sat down I thought this human was going to explode. His face got so red I thought he had eaten a hot pepper or something. I asked him if he was okay and he started whispering to me that there was a mage in the room, as if I didn't know it. I'm not stupid. Anyway he started preaching to me, if you can believe that. 'All mages are evil. All mages should be locked up and under strict control.' Blah blah blah! I don't know what his deal was, but I was glad when he left," the waitress said.

"He isn't staying around here is he? My friend is a mage. I think we should probably avoid him," Gildre said.

"You're friend over there, that cute elf? Tall for an elf. Good looking. How... close a friend is he? We could all get together later," the waitress said, touching Gildre's arm. "See what happens?"

"Sure, I think we'd both like that. I've been trying to get him in the sack for ages. He's a little shy, having you around might do the trick. But like I said, only if it is somewhere we won't run into that human. I don't want to ruin the... mood," Gildre said cupping the waitresses' hands in his own.

"Well, we could meet up near the center of town. That should keep us far away from here. That human is probably holed up a Jona's. Jona isn't very picky about his borders," the waitress said. "There's a tavern near the castle. It has a leaf on the sign, and nothing else. It's elves only, so we won't have to worry about any humans at all. See you there... tonight."

She gave Gildre a kiss on the cheek and walked off. Gildre gave her a little wave. He stood and walked back to Lyssa's table. He leaned in and said, "Let's get Morrigan. We need to find a place called Jona's," Gildre said in a low voice.

Lyssa nodded and stood as the waitress across the room winked at her and blew her a kiss. "Gildre, why is that waitress flirting with me?"

"Uh... I might have agreed to a threesome. I got the information though," he said. He hid a smile as he watched the waitress lick some foam off her finger seductively while pointedly looking at Lyssa.

"So... we should avoid…"

"The One Leaf Tavern. Stay far away," Gildre said laughing.

"Got it," Lyssa said walking over to the door. Before she could reach it the waitress had managed to come back their way. Lyssa felt a hand firmly grip her buttocks and squeeze.

"Don't be shy lover. I'll make it worth your while, trust me," The waitress whispered in Lyssa's ear.

Lyssa tried not to turn around. She didn't want the waitress to look too closely and find it was a woman she was manhandling, or that Lyssa's hair wasn't hiding pointed ears.

The waitress walked, looking back over her shoulder appreciatively. "Yummy. See you tonight!"

Lyssa stepped out into the morning sun trying to ignore what had just happened. Gildre held in his laughter just long enough to make it to the end of the street.

"Come on lover, let's find Morrigan," Lyssa said shaking her head. "And you better not be lying about this One Leaf Tavern thing. If we get to Jona's and there is a naked woman in the room, I'm making you undress first."

Gildre laughed for a little while, wiping tears from his eyes. "There's Morrigan," he said, pointing.

They walked over to Morrigan who was asking a merchant pointed questions about something. When Morrigan noticed Gildre and Lyssa she tried to keep her face emotionless.

"What is it?" Lyssa asked.

Morrigan frowned. "We should go somewhere quiet. This place is too public."

Lyssa was disturbed by the tone in Morrigan's voice. She grabbed Morrigan's hand as they walked away from the merchant.

"What is it?" Lyssa pressed.

Morrigan sighed and looked down. "A message came from Ferelden. It seems... that when the body of the queen was delivered to the king... in his grief... he took his own life."

Lyssa dropped Morrigan's hand and felt her body stiffen. Gildre grabbed Morrigan by the tunic and shook her.

"What? Is this some kind of cruel joke?" Gildre said his voice raising.

"Tis no joke," Morrigan said watching Lyssa. "Teagan himself came upon the king moments after he…" Morrigan trailed off. "The news is everywhere in town. The people here are in a bit of a panic. Many are leaving the city to avoid being killed by what they all fear will be the inevitable onslaught of Ferelden's forces. Lyssa..."

Lyssa brushed off Morrigan's hand, her face blank. She was thinking furiously. Gildre fell against Lyssa, his cries of anguish audible up and down the street. Morrigan stared at the elf in shock.

"This is why I tried to get you to come somewhere out of the way," Morrigan said, watching Gildre, "but... this is not how I imagined it would be."

"Gildre, come with me," Lyssa bent down and wrapped her arms around the elf. She pulled him gently towards a quiet alley where a few trees still stood. Morrigan stood next to them, her arms crossed.

Gildre was on the verge of a complete breakdown. "Gildre," Lyssa said sternly, "You must get a hold of yourself."

The elf did not seem to hear her. Tears streamed down his face as he hugged himself tightly, rocking back and forth.

Morrigan stared at Gildre with a disgusted look, "I can understand Gildre finding Alistair's superficial, muscle bound facade appealing but he reacts as if he is in love with the man " Morrigan said with utter disbelief. "Has the whole world gone mad?"

"I know you despise Alistair, Morrigan, but must you lack compassion for those who do not?" Lyssa said coldly.

Morrigan staggered back, as if struck.

"I'm sorry, Lyssa. I didn't mean...," Morrigan said.

Lyssa sighed and pulled Gildre into an embrace. "No, I am sorry. I did not mean to snap at you. My patience is wearing thin. I don't care for the politics of nobility at the best of times. I like it even less when I am embroiled in it myself. Forgive me. I know you mean no harm."

"No, it is I who must apologize. I spend too much time away from the world. I... am not very good relating to the people in it. I will make a stronger effort," Morrigan said softly.

Lyssa looked up at her friend surprised, "I was wrong. You have changed. Motherhood has softened you, Morrigan."

Morrigan looked away from Lyssa, "No, twas not motherhood that did that."

Lyssa stared at the back of Morrigan's head for a moment, wishing she could see inside. Then she turned back to Gildre and lifted his face to hers. She kissed his wet cheeks and smiled at him.

"Gildre, please. You must have faith. Alistair was probably scheming of ways to get out of the castle as soon as he realized he was trapped. I think he saw an opportunity to get out of the castle without being followed, and he took it," Lyssa said stroking Gildre's hair.

Gildre looked up into Lyssa's face and saw the confidence there. He took a few steadying breaths and nodded. Lyssa smiled at him and used the sleeve of her tunic to dab the tears off of his face. Gildre hugged Lyssa tightly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I thought I was over this."

"Shhh," Lyssa said hugging Gildre back. "There is nothing to apologize for. Now, let us go find this Jona's. We have a messenger to interrogate."

Lyssa stood and helped Gildre up. She looked at Morrigan who was staring to the east.

"Look there," Morrigan said pointing. Lyssa followed Morrigan's gesture to see a ramshackle building with an old sign on the front that said 'Jona's.'

"Come," Lyssa said as she started toward the building. Then she froze. A red-headed human had just stepped from the building. He looked around furtively.

Morrigan watched the man as he finally turned and walked off down the street. Lyssa hastily pursued, stopping at the edge of the alley to stare after the man. Her intense gaze never left the man. The redhead entered a general store. Gildre furrowed his brow.

"Do you recognize him?" he asked, his voice low.

"Cullen!" Lyssa hissed under her breath.


	13. Chapter 13 : Turning the Tide

_**Chapter 13 : Turning the Tide**_

Alistair was loading the ship up with supplies. The other Grey Wardens had agreed to accompany him as a matter of duty. One of their own had been taken. There were currently Grey Wardens from Antiva and Orlais in Amaranthine. All were planning to sail to Seheron. The ship was not large, they did not wish to inadvertently start a war with the Q'unari, but it was large enough to hold thirty men.

Alistair had never sailed much in his life. The motion of the water made him a little queasy as he stood on the boat. He tried not to think of it as he double checked some cargo. He looked out at the sea. The trip would go much faster over the water than on land, and they would arrive in Q'unari waters by nightfall. They hadn't yet figured out a way to get past the formidable Q'unari Naval fleet, but Sten assured them he would take care of it. The boat was Sten's. It was the craft he had traveled to Ferelden on years ago. Sten had moored it in Amaranthine when the Grey Wardens had all gathered there to confront the Architect.

Most of the Grey Wardens from Ferelden would be staying behind in case anything happened that they would need to attend to. A few had personally asked Alistair to accompany him on his mission to find Lyssa. Alistair found it hard to choose who should stay and who should go. So many of the Ferelden Grey Wardens had become close to both Lyssa and Alistair over the years.

Messenger birds had been loaded up onto the ship. Connor was enchanting them as Alistair tied down some crates. Alistair joined Connor after he finished his tasks.

"What is it you enchant them with? Do they each get a tiny magical compass attached to their legs so they can tell which way they are going?" Alistair asked smiling.

Connor laughed, "No. I enchant them so they can understand where they need to fly. If you tell them to fly to Denerim, they will fly to Denerim. They know where these places are, they just don't know how to understand us. I help them do that. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. I think Sten is checking the ship one last time before we launch. Everyone is aboard now," Alistair said looking north.

"Don't worry, we'll find her," Connor said touching Alistair's shoulder.

"Well, I hope it is soon. I'm sure most of these birds carry news of my death. I don't particularly like the idea of her receiving that news. I really didn't have a way to let her know otherwise. At least I had a hint. She's just going to have to go on faith," Alistair said.

"You said you sent Gildre, right? Well, at least she is not alone. You're lucky Gildre fancies men. I do not think I would send a handsome young elf off alone with my wife in the woods of Seheron. You know what they say about people in stressful situations like that," Connor said.

Alistair furrowed his brow. "What now?"

"You know, how danger apparently increases the libido and all that," Connor said looking at Alistair, "You've experienced it, surely. Leliana told me once how quickly you and Lyssa became... acquainted with each other while readying for the Blight."

"You know, much as I liked Leliana, I was not that sad to see her go back to Orlais. She had a knack for innocently bringing up uncomfortable topics in her songs. I could never really yell at her about it because it was hard to pinpoint exactly what she said that had made me embarrassed," Alistair said.

Connor laughed. "Well anyway, you won't have to worry about Gildre. Now if it had been you and Gildre lost in the woods, I think Lyssa would have something of a concern."

"Excuse me?" Alistair said whirling his face flushed.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I... you know just idle castle gossip is all...," Connor said quick stepping away from Alistair to busy himself elsewhere.

"Now wait a minute," Alistair said catching up to Connor, "That isn't just something you say and then run off. What are you talking about, castle gossip? I never... Gildre doesn't... In fact he was seeing a young porter not six months ago. Quite infatuated as I recall. Though now that I think on it... I don't think it worked out. Gildre was pretty upset there for a while."

Connor remained silent, not wishing to shove his foot any farther into his mouth.

"There is gossip... about me and... Oh dear," Alistair said.

"Don't worry about it. People will always find something to gossip about. It doesn't mean they believe it. I certainly didn't," Connor said trying to reassure Alistair.

"Lyssa has surely heard it," Alistair said grumpily. "She has those sneaky rogue ears. And she never said a word. She probably thinks it's funny."

Connor found himself snickering and quickly covered up his mouth to stop it.

"It isn't funny," Alistair said trying to sound stern. But then he started to laugh himself, "Oh damn. I don't think I helped much, always coming to our bedchamber's door only in a sheet and pulling Gildre inside. Andraste knows what stories people thought up. The people already think I'm an uncontrollable maniac who thinks of nothing other than sex all the time. What with the chantry incident..."

Connor was laughing but Alistair stopped talking suddenly, his hand going to his mouth. He had just remembered something important.

"Connor... I think we need to leave right now. Tell Sten he doesn't need to check everything a fifth time. We need to go, before our people get sent off to war," Alistair said, an urgency in his voice.

"What is it Alistair?" Connor asked alarmed.

"A gut feeling. You know, one of those things I'm supposed to trust," Alistair said running to the side of the boat. He began untying the huge ropes that held the boat to the dock.

"Right," said Connor and he rushed below deck to find Sten.

Alistair quickly unwound the rope and ran to the other one. He wanted to be underway as fast as possible.

If I am right, he thought, then we have no time to lose.

**

Oghren stared out from among the large crates and barrels at the dock's edge. He was looking at the twenty massive boats sitting in Denerim's harbor. He had seven dwarven rogues with him. One was a young female dwarf from Dust town, obvious from the mark of the casteless she wore on her face. Oghren didn't care though. When he asked for the best saboteurs in Orzammar, her name, Amli, had come up more than once.

Oghren found himself staring at Amli frequently during the trip. She had short dark hair that was neatly braided in an attractive manner. She had sturdy legs and was very good with a blade.

Her hazel eyes turned to Oghren and she smiled at him as she caught him once again staring, obviously ogling her. Oghren turned away blushing.

"I don't mind the attention old man, but you said this mission was of utmost importance to the King and Queen of Ferelden. We should be paying attention to what we are doing, not each other," Amli said coyly.

"I was just wondering why you came with us," Oghren said hastily.

"Well," Amli said thoughtfully, "It is because of the King and Queen that I have done so well with my life. They gave my mother enough money to feed us for many months. She couldn't do much because her kneecaps had been shattered. With the money they gave her, she bought me my first blades. And now it is because of you, old man, that I am topside. Perhaps I will not go back. Perhaps I will try my luck out here, under the sky," Amli said.

Ohgren scratched his beard. "I'm not that old," he said gruffly.

"No? Something to think about then," Amli smiled flirtatiously.

Oghren cleared his throat. "Yes, well, you are right about one thing. This is important. The lad said as much. I've learned to trust the lad about these things. He is uncannily right—all the time. Can't say I like it much. And can't say I like the looks of all that water."

"We need a skiff. Several would be better. Two to a boat. It grows dark. Two dwarves on a skiff would go unnoticed. We could get close, do our work then. By morning the boats would all be unusable. It will only take us minutes to do, but it will take them weeks to repair," Amli said.

Oghren sighed looking at the water. "I can't swim."

"Don't worry, old man, I won't let you drown," Amli said.

Amli started off toward some small rowboats tied up to the docks. The rest of the dwarves followed. They crept down to the harbor to the tiny boats. Soldiers of all types were being broken up into groups. There were too many for Oghren to count. They all seemed eager for battle.

"There are so many of them," Oghren said in awe. "I saw a lot during the battle against the Blight, but the forces were broken up all over the city. I think every soldier in Ferelden is here."

"All because someone killed their queen. Good thing dwarves don't get so riled up about that kind of thing," Amli said.

"Heh, yeah. We'd be having annual civil wars if that were the case. But... we've never seen a queen quite like her," Oghren said wistfully.

Amli looked at him surprised, "You really admire her don't you. But she's a human, a topsider."

"Doesn't matter. She's made of stern stuff. Her and the King really. Though he had to work at it some. I had to teach him a few things myself. I think I managed to dwarf him up a bit," Oghren said.

"You surprise me again old man. First you ask me to join you on this mission, a casteless. Then the whole trip you treat me the same as any other dwarf. Now I find you value the life of a human woman above that of your own king. I find myself liking you old man. Something to think about indeed," Amli said.

Oghren blushed as he spoke. "We should get moving before I lose my nerve. The smell of the water is making my beard curl."

Oghren led the small party down to the water's edge. They could just make out the silhouettes of ships on the dark water. Oghren paired off the dwarves, two in each boat as Amli had suggested. He got in one with Amli. They paddled silently out onto the black water, the skiffs in a tight little flotilla.

"I hope there aren't many people on those ships. I'm supposed to try not to drown too many men," Oghren said softly.

"I suspect the crews are minimal at this point. They'll want to fill the ships to capacity, to get as many soldiers aboard each one as they can. That means soldiers will have to double as shipmates. In any case, what we're planning to do will give them plenty of warning. And, the ships aren't likely to go to the bottom. They just won't be able to sail for a while," Amli said.

"If you say so. I'm no rogue. Traps and sabotage aren't really in my arsenal. I'm more of a cleave-'em-in-half dwarf," Oghren said.

As they neared the boats out on the water, the four little skiffs split up. Amli steered their skiff towards the nearest battleship. The little skiff rocked in the water, making Oghren uneasy. They drifted towards the hull of the huge wooden ship, and then the rowboat clunked against it.

"Push us off a little bit. We don't want to raise an alarm," Amli said as she pulled one of several small bottles from her pouch. Oghren used his ax to keep the tiny skiff from rubbing against the hull of the battleship, while Amli poured the contents of the vial onto one of her daggers. The dagger glowed faintly as the thick substance oozed across the blade.

Amli turned toward the boat and tested the dagger against the wood near the surface of the water. The wood steamed a little at the touch of the coated metal and softened quickly. Amli pushed the dagger further into the wood and it cut through easily. Amli began slicing a sizable hole into the hull, making sure her blade dipped below the surface of the water as she completed the opening.

"Not too big now, we want them to be able to get off," Oghren said still holding his ax against the large boat.

"Don't worry about it. This will just flood the front chamber of the boat. It will still float, but it won't be able to go out to sea until they repair it. They are going to be really upset when the sun comes up. I don't think we'll want to be anywhere near here," Amli said, taking the oars of the skiff and rowing them toward the next boat.

Oghren looked into the Q'unari-sized hole Amli had cut into the hull of the boat. He couldn't see in the boat, but he could hear the water gushing in. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not, but he could swear the boat was beginning to list.

"Are you sure that isn't too big a hole?" Oghren asked.

"It just looks big to you. It can't be too small, or the mages would just fix it with magic. It has to be big enough that they will need to actually repair it before they can sail. Don't worry, I'm good at what I do, remember?" Amli said smiling at Oghren.

Oghren looked back at her and grinned. "Well, in any case, I think you're right about disappearing before morning. They aren't going to be happy at all."

"We should celebrate the success of this mission. We could swing by Redcliffe on the way back home, and get some of that Tevinter Ale I hear they have there," Amli said.

"I like the way you think, woman," Oghren said smiling.

**

When morning came the soldiers in the Ferelden harbor awoke to shouting. Their commander's were pacing the docks yelling and gesturing wildly. Adley had come down to the docks like Teagan had asked. He was pretending to get ready to sail off to Seheron with the rest of the men. He looked out over the sea and had to hide a small smile that threatened to break out. All the ships in the harbor were listing to one side or another. It was clear they were not ready to sail today.

"What do you mean they _all _have holes in them? Wasn't anyone watching them?"

Adley heard the loud voice of a commander all the way in the middle of the crowd of soldiers. He turned to head back to the castle to report back to Teagan. The soldiers around him began to realize what had happened. Their murmuring rose to low din.

Adley ran all the way to the castle, and nodded at the templars guarding the gate. One of the templars grabbed his arm and Adley's heart stopped beating for a moment. He kept expecting at any moment to be found out and was trying desperately to act normal.

"What's going on at the harbor? There's been all kinds of commotion from there," the templar asked Adley.

"Someone has sabotaged all the ships. We won't be leaving today. I am returning to my duties in the castle until we are ready to sail again," Adley said.

The templar dropped his arm and looked out over the city in the direction of the harbor. He tapped one of the other templars and motioned for him to run down to the harbor to investigate. Adley turned to go into the castle before he could be asked anymore questions. Adley went into the castle and started toward the kitchen where he knew Teagan would be at this time of day. He stopped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Adley? I thought you were sailing out with the fleet today?" the Grand Cleric asked puzzled.

Adley turned and bowed his head slightly out of respect. "I was your grace. The ships have been sabotaged. I don't know much other than we won't be sailing today. You may want to ask the templars at the gate. I think they sent someone to investigate."

"Sabotaged?" the Grand Cleric asked surprised.

"Yes, your grace," Adley said raising his eyes while his head was still bowed. The holy woman was looking down at her feet, concerned.

"You may go about your duties Adley. Thank you for telling me. Andraste's grace be upon you," she said absently.

"And you, your grace," Adley said and he turned back toward the kitchen.

He jogged to the kitchen where Teagan was eating at a small table in the corner. The cooks were busy preparing food for the castle when Adley walked by them. He bowed to Teagan and Teagan motioned for Adley to sit after looking around a little.

"You're back early, Adley," Teagan said in a conversational tone of voice.

"Yes. The strangest thing happened. All the ships that were set to sail today have been sabotaged. The fleet will not be leaving today. From the looks of it, they might not leave this week," Adley said stifling a smile.

"How unfortunate," Teagan said trying to sound concerned, "Adley, will you tell me of it while I take a walk in the courtyard. This is most interesting."

Adley nodded. Teagan picked up a hot sweet roll and tossed it to the young man. Adley caught the bun and smiled as he bit into it ravenously. They walked outside into the courtyard. A couple of templars were patrolling but no one else was present at the moment. Teagan walked up to the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. Its tall spire was spraying water down into the large basin below; the sound of the water splashing against the stone masked all the other noises of the castle. Teagan sat on a bench near the fountain and Adley joined him.

"I wonder who did it?" Teagan asked.

Adley had to strain to hear him.

"I do not know, but they did a very thorough job of it. Every single ship was hit. Even the one at the dock," Adley said taking another bite of his roll.

"I bet the new regent was none too pleased," Teagan said grinning down at the ground as he thought.

"No, not a bit. I heard general Bativa yelling from all the way at the back of the crowd. None too pleased would be putting it lightly," Adley said.

"I don't know how much longer we can safely stay here. They are going to look for someone to blame," Teagan said.

"How could they possibly blame you? You have been trapped in the castle for the five days!" Adley exclaimed.

"Yes, but all they need is a scapegoat. Someone they can say was bringing messages to me. I have been getting a lot of cold stares lately. And someone I can trust has told me there is a rumor going around. People are saying that it is very suspicious I was the one to come upon Alistair shortly before he died. It is not safe for you either. I think it is time we leave," Teagan said standing up.

"How do we get you out?" Adley asked standing.

"Come with me. We'll leave together," Teagan said.


	14. Chapter 14 : Putting the Pieces Together

_**Chapter 14 : Putting the Pieces Together**_

Lyssa crept around the corner following Cullen from a distance. Gildre and Morrigan were nearby. She had waited for Cullen to finish his breakfast and followed him out into the street. He seemed to be heading back to Jona's. Lyssa watched him enter the building and motioned for Morrigan and Gildre to come closer.

"So, who is Cullen exactly?" Gildre asked.

"He is a templar I met a long time ago," Lyssa said.

"A templar?" Gildre asked surprised.

"Oh my... the plot thickens," Morrigan said looking up at the building Cullen entered.

"Yes, and the pieces fall into place. Very clever. I hate being queen sometimes. I simply hate it. When I get back I'm taking a long holiday. To hell with the nobles and their pointless arguments," Lyssa said angrily.

"I don't understand. Is it important that the messenger is a templar?" Gildre asked.

"Unless he has gone rogue, which I doubt, it is very important the messenger is a templar," Lyssa said.

"The templars serve the Chantry. They are not servants of the King and Queen," Morrigan said.

"The Chantry... boy the Grand Cleric must really have disapproved of finding your knickers on the altar just before services," Gildre said ruefully to Lyssa.

"My... you have been busy," Morrigan teased.

"Please... as if that were the first time it ever happened," Lyssa said rolling her eyes.

"Okay." Gildre opened. "I get why the Chantry would want to destroy the Q'unari. But why would the Grand Cleric risk the armies of Ferelden to do so? Surely there would be a better way to convert the people of the Qun than to throw Ferelden's soldiers on Q'unari swords," Gildre said.

**

"Two birds, one stone," Alistair said, summing up as the large sailing vessel cut through the water. The wind ripped through his hair.

Connor looked up at Alistair puzzled.

"I'd be willing to wager everything I have that there will be no templars sailing to Seheron. The Grand Cleric sends all soldiers loyal to the King off to fight a hopeless war. She cripples Ferelden and the Q'unari nation of Seheron in the process. All that is left is for her to order her templars to take over the city of Ferelden, in the name of the Maker of course. Seheron will be easily taken over by the Chantry once most of the Q'unari warriors have fallen in battle. The Grand Cleric will be lauded for achieving one of the biggest victories in the recent history of the Chantry," Alistair said.

Sten looked up at Alistair, "That does not explain why the Arishok would have agreed to this plot. Why would the Qun treat with the Chantry?"

**

"Hello Cullen. It has been far too long, apparently," Lyssa said as she entered the room.

Cullen turned, his sword half drawn when his mouth opened in shock.

"You! But you are...," Cullen stammered.

"Dead? I know. But that was boring. Now this... this is much more exciting," Lyssa said as she rushed forward and put the tip of her blade against the templar's neck.

"I... I will say nothing to you. You might as well kill me now," Cullen said.

"Oh, I don't plan to kill you my dear. That would also be boring. Morrigan," Lyssa said gesturing for Morrigan to come closer, "have you ever had the pleasure of sullying a templar's honor before?"

Morrigan smiled wickedly as she began unlacing her tunic. She stared at Cullen with her golden eyes and spoke slowly, "No, I have not. Is this my reward for saving you? If so, I think I'll owe you afterwards."

"No!" Cullen stammered, "Y..you cannot do this!"

"Most unfair of you, Lyssa. Why should Morrigan have all the fun?" Gildre said pouting.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gildre. I didn't mean to leave you out. Of course you may join in," Lyssa said silkily.

"You! You are a demon woman!" Cullen screamed.

"Demon woman," Morrigan said as her tunic fell away to reveal her breasts, "No, I think I've got that one covered."

And Morrigan leaned forward pressing herself to Cullen and kissing him. She let her fingers trail down his face, purple sparks arcing from the tips as she touched the templar.

"Mage!" Cullen choked, "I will never..."

"Oh, I don't think I would say never," Morrigan said patting Cullen's codpiece, "I think your friend disagrees. In fact, I think he's quite ready to be done with this templar business."

"No!! Do not touch me you vile witch! You have... you have cast a spell on me! I am not in control of my body, you are doing this to me!" Cullen cried out, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh hush now," Lyssa said cooing, "No one has cast magic on you. Your body might be out of your control but that is not from any magic. You poor thing, you must have gone mad watching all the sisters go about their business. All those young supple women. The Chantry is cruel if you ask me. You'll soon see why."

"No! Please! I beg of you, stop!" Cullen said as Morrigan reached under his tunic.

"If you wish. But first I must know what the Grand Cleric promised the Arishok. What did she tell him she would do if he kidnapped and killed me?" Lyssa asked sweetly.

"No... I will not tell you!" Cullen said shaking his head.

Morrigan pulled down his trousers while Gildre walked forward and looked down curiously.

"Oh my. I guess you can flirt after all," Gildre said smiling down. "Most impressive. I don't think I've ever in my whole life seen one quite that rigid. And... I've seen a fair share."

"Then you aren't trying hard enough," Morrigan said as she reached downward with her hands.

Cullen gasped and began crying anew, "How could you! You are a queen! She was right about y.. ahh please stop!"

"Sometimes... queens must make the truly difficult decisions. Like choosing to stop a fanatic from killing thousands of people. I do not relish this ser Cullen. In fact, it quite disgusts me. But I will do anything for my people. That is what a queen does. And if you do not tell me what I want to know, you will be quite thoroughly had this morning. Breaking your spirit will not please me one bit, but I will do it. Perhaps once you have had a morning in the company of Morrigan, you'll be more receptive to my requests," Lyssa said turning to leave as Morrigan dropped to her knees.

"No... wait! I will tell you," Cullen said crying.

"Really? Damn, this was just getting interesting," Gildre said as Morrigan stood and began covering herself up.

Lyssa turned back to the templar and pulled up his trousers.

"Tell me then, and know that I can spot a lie from a thousand paces," Lyssa said sharply.

Cullen swallowed and looked away from Lyssa's cold stare as he spoke. "The Holy Mother told him she would give him back the lands in Rivain that they lost in the last Exalted March. She told him he would be seen as the greatest general the Q'unari have ever known. She promised she would send no templars to attack when Ferelden retaliated, and she gave him details of the Ferelden fleet."

Lyssa sighed and shook her head, "All this for glory. What a waste."

"She was lying, to be sure," Morrigan said.

"Of course she was. The Grand Cleric does not have the authority to give the Arishok Rivain. The Divine might have this power, but not a Grand Cleric. This whole plan was meant to spread the Chant. She was willing to kill me, and my son. She probably has a nice, pious noble all set up to woo Alistair, hoping he'll pop out a litter of heirs. She would have made sure they were loyal to the Chantry," Lyssa said angrily.

"The King is dead," Cullen said putting his face in his hands. "Everything is falling apart. The Maker has forsaken us."

Lyssa waved her hand dismissing Cullen's comments. "Your Maker was never with you. If your Maker had wanted you to be in charge he would never have let me live. He would never have let Alistair live. He would have stopped the Theirin line long ago and put a Grand Cleric on the throne. If your Maker desired it, and had the power to do anything at all, there would be no Qun, no pantheon. There would be only the Chant. But the truth is your Maker does not care for the politics of men any more than I do. You have forsaken yourself. The Grand Cleric has forsaken you. You make decisions that will destroy thousands upon thousands of lives, all in the name of the Maker. Do you honestly believe your Maker will look upon these actions with favor? You are a fool and you deserve whatever anguish awaits you beyond the veil."

Lyssa stormed out of the little room leaving Gildre and Morrigan staring after her.

"What shall we do with him?" Morrigan asked gesturing to the templar.

"We've done enough already, I think. Leave him be," Gildre said moving to leave.

"He could cause trouble, send messages to his Grand Cleric, tell her of Lyssa," Morrigan said.

Cullen had let himself drop to the floor, crying.

"It matters not." Gildre said, "The Grand Cleric can do no worse than she already has at this point. Have mercy on the poor man, Morrigan. He is the brainwashed child of a fanatic. He knows not what he does. The man's never been allowed to have sex for goodness sakes, that's enough to put anyone over the edge."

"Fine, but I'm lodging an official complaint with you here and now. If something bad happens because of this, tis not my fault," Morrigan said leaving the room.

As Gildre turned to go he heard a soft voice behind him.

"Thank you... for your mercy," Cullen said quietly.

"You should thank the queen for that. Before I met her I would have had no mercy for you. I suspect Morrigan would say the same. I'm a little surprised she let it go as far as she did... but Lyssa's right. She's a commander and a queen. She makes the hard choices," Gildre said. He turned and left, closing the door behind him.

He found Lyssa just outside the inn, a few feet past the door, leaning one-handed against the wall, bent nearly double. Lyssa convulsed one last time, the wretched sound of an already empty stomach trying to empty itself escaping her. Morrigan was trying desperately to look anywhere but at Lyssa. Gildre stepped up to Lyssa and touched her back.

"Are you okay?" Gildre asked.

Lyssa stood and wiped her mouth, carefully detaching one lingering dribble of spittle, angrily flinging it to the ground.

"I'm fine. Let's go."

**

"How did you figure it out?" Connor asked Alistair.

"I remembered something the Grand Cleric said after the... incident with the knickers on the altar. She didn't say it to me mind you, she isn't that bold. But I heard her talking to a sister. She said Ferelden would be better off with a pious queen. Someone who could set me straight, and lead the charge against the unfaithful. At the time I didn't think anything of it. But when I remembered it, things kind of clicked into place.

"The Grand Cleric had a great deal of access to Duncan. She demanded it in fact, to make up for the... incident. I let her teach Duncan the Chant because Lyssa said it wouldn't matter. She said Duncan could decide for himself what he wanted to believe. I also remembered how much Leliana spoke to the Grand Cleric. Leliana is a perceptive woman, but she trusts the Grand Cleric implicitly. I'm sure had the Grand Cleric cleverly prodded her, she would have discovered my concerns about being a good father. Armed with that information and Duncan's writings from his studies of the chant, and the Grand Cleric could easily have forged that letter. A letter designed to play on my insecurities. Designed to make me, against my better judgment, travel to the Circle Tower.

"The Grand Cleric always plays up how she isn't a voting member of the council, how she is only the moderator. But she wields a great deal of influence in those chambers. Just the hint of a suggestion from her can make all the difference. I saw it myself many times. My guess is Bativa is under her thumb. He may not even know it. But it would make sense. After his wife was killed, Bativa became very pious. He was afraid he would not join his wife when his own life ended. She was a devout follower of the Chantry, and he loved her dearly.

"He might not have even questioned your father. The Grand Cleric may have just said that to distance herself from the whole scheme. Not everything could come from her, or it would be suspicious. With luck, Eamon is just sitting in a cell somewhere, not sure of how he got there.

"She was probably truly upset though, when she thought I had died. I think she probably hoped to control me through a new wife of her choosing. She sees how devoted I am to Lyssa, and assumes that I would latch onto another woman in a similar manner. She is wrong, but that hardly matters. Without me, it would be difficult for her to control the throne. She might be able to influence the nobles, but when it comes to choosing a new ruler, that lot isn't interested in which ruler is the most pious. They are more interested in what they'll get out of the whole thing. Likelier than not, the next ruler chosen would simply be a noble who would give lip service to the Chant, but in reality could care less.

"But... she knew if she controlled the army, whoever was king, she would have great influence indeed. Sending the troops off on a hopeless war is quite brilliant, in an evil, sadistic, cackling way, but brilliant nonetheless. She has been training thousands of templars. I asked her why she was so busy training templars, since they no longer oversee the tower. She said it was because of the tower she felt she needed more templars. If the mages went out of control, there would be no one to stop them from escaping the tower. She would need a great deal of men to hunt them down. I didn't say anything at the time. I had already taken the tower from her, and forced her to stop using Lyrium on the templars. I didn't think it was worth pressing this issue as well. In retrospect, I should have been more cautious, but, as Lyssa loves to point out, I have a hard time seeing the darkness in the world," Alistair said leaning against the railing.

"It wouldn't work to go back to Ferelden and out the Grand Cleric as a traitor?" Connor asked.

"No. I need to come back with Lyssa. We need to confront her together in the Landsmeet. She'll have a difficult time arguing against the both of us. And hopefully Lyssa can fill in any details I have missed. Things that will implicate the Grand Cleric directly. Right now all we have is supposition," Alistair said.

"I hope a war doesn't break out around us. That would make our lives more difficult," Connor said.

"And I hope we're not sailing to our deaths. Right now the Q'unari are probably awaiting our attack. I hope they're not in a shooting mood," Alistair said.

"You do not trust me, kadan?" Sten asked.

"I do not trust them, my friend," Alistair replied.


	15. Chapter 15 : Honorable Combat

_**Chapter 15 : Honorable Combat**_

Lyssa stared up at the castle. It was midday and the trio were trying to figure out how a dead queen, an elf steward and a human apostate would go about getting a meeting with the Arishok.

"Probably something we should have asked Kithshok about before we left," Lyssa said frowning.

"Morrigan could pop on a Q'unari suit maybe, find Kithshok and get us an audience," Gildre suggested.

"I could try that, but fooling a few men with a little glamour is easier than fooling a castle full of them. I don't think I'd get very far," Morrigan said.

"I guess we'll have to break in," Lyssa said.

Gildre laughed, "You're funny!"

"I think she's serious," Morrigan said.

"No she's... oh," Gildre said.

"It shouldn't be too hard. I broke out. Breaking in should be a snap," Lyssa said walking around the castle wall.

Morrigan and Gildre followed Lyssa as she stopped outside the wall where Lyssa and Gildre had climbed out not two nights earlier. She looked up at the window. The single bar she had removed was still missing. She turned around and peered up into the stable. The huge black stallion she had borrowed before was back, eating hay.

"He made it back!" Gildre said.

The stable boy was nowhere to be seen.

"Well then, let's see if we can get back in," Lyssa said leaning against the wall casually.

"Every quarter hour," Gildre said joining her.

"Perhaps, but if we're lucky the guard was increased because of me. That's a lot of guards to waste patrolling a castle on an island that no one can dock at," Lyssa said.

They waited for nearly thirty minutes before they heard the patrol. After the guards passed, Lyssa nodded at Gildre who got down on one knee and entwined his fingers. Lyssa put her foot in his hands and he boosted her to the top of the wall. She wasted no time reaching down for Morrigan and Gildre.

"Hurry, there are some shrubbery against the wall. I don't want to be seen," Lyssa said as she dropped down to the ground.

They scurried up to the shrubs and ducked behind them. Gildre looked up at the third floor.

"I know you climbed down this, but I don't know if I can climb up," he said.

"Do you have some rope?" Morrigan asked.

Gildre opened his pack and pulled out a cord of rope. He handed it to Morrigan. Morrigan took the end of the rope, and then vanished. A huge crow sat on the ground beside them, the end of the rope clutched in its beak. The crow took a few hops backward, then beat its large wings for a few seconds before it was able to take off. It flew up to the window and disappeared within. After a few minutes the rope dropped to them.

"Handy person to have around," Gildre said holding the rope while Lyssa began climbing, "Why didn't Alistair like her? Besides the scary witch thing, and the fact that she seemed to enjoy torturing the poor templar a little too much, she isn't so bad."

Lyssa smiled as she climbed, "I think," she said quietly down to Gildre, "You had to have met her before the Blight. She used to swoop a lot more."

Lyssa reached the window and pulled herself up. She turned back around and reached down to help Gildre up the last few feet. Lyssa pulled the rope up and tucked it behind the curtain in case they needed an escape route.

Morrigan was at the door to the hallway, peeking out. She motioned for them to come closer.

"I see no guards in this hallway. Do you have any idea where we should go next?" Morrigan asked.

"Well, after I woke, Kithshok did not take long to come to my room. My guess is he won't be far from here. I wonder if we act like servants if they'll ignore us?" Lyssa asked.

"We'd have to leave our weapons. Servants aren't usually armed. I think I'd rather take our chances hoping we don't run into anybody," Gildre said.

"Okay then, let's go," Lyssa said stepping out into the hallway.

Gildre and Morrigan followed her lead. Lyssa had been in many castles and forts over the years. They were never structured very differently. Typically, the quarters were never near the front of the building, and generally near enough to a rear entrance that should the castle get sacked, the rulers could make a hasty escape.

Lyssa walked toward the back of the castle where the hallway cut left. She peeked around the corner and saw two sets of stairs leading down. She looked at the doors lining the walls. There was a huge door in the middle of the hallway with a guard sitting outside. The guard was quite alert. Lyssa looked at Morrigan, behind her, and nodded indicating Morrigan should come forward. Morrigan looked around the corner and whispered something under her breath. A flash of green left her fingertips.

The flash traveled through the air swiftly and silently, hitting the guard in the head. He slumped back in his chair unconscious. Morrigan walked into the hallway and made her way toward the large doors. Lyssa grabbed her arm and shook her head pulling Morrigan back.

"That would be the Arishok's chambers. It would be best if we talked to Kithshok first. The Arishok is not going to trust what I say out of hand," Lyssa whispered.

She led them to one of the smaller doors and she pressed her ear to it. After a moment, she left it, then proceeded to the next door and pressed her ear to it. She looked at her companions and nodded her head before she pushed open the door slowly. When they crept into the huge office they saw Kithshok pacing back and forth.

Lyssa carefully shut the door and the three stood up straight. Lyssa cleared her throat. Kithshok turned, startled. He grabbed his blade from his back. When he saw Lyssa he frowned deeply.

"Our security is remiss," he said gruffly.

Lyssa shrugged, "I just came in the way I went out."

"Have you found the messenger?" Kithshok asked.

"Yes. And we know who the traitor is," Lyssa said leaning against the huge wooden desk at the center of the room.

"Your Arishok has made a deal with the Grand Cleric," Lyssa said crossing her arms.

"What? That cannot be! He would never trust... that human," Kithshok said.

"The messenger did not lie, I am sure of it. And the Chantry has everything to gain from this gambit. It fits," Lyssa said simply.

"Why would he send our people to war at the request of that woman? It makes no sense!" Kithshok said angrily.

"She promised to give him back your lands in Rivain. If the Arishok were able to accomplish this feat, he would indeed be highly honored among your people. The Q'unari hold no land aside from your islands. To gain a foothold once again on one of the larger landmasses of Thedas... they may even write songs about him," Lyssa said coyly.

"He has gone mad then. He should know the Grand Cleric has no such power," Kithshok said sitting heavily in a chair.

"He is getting old," Lyssa said calmly approaching Kithshok. "Perhaps he is even dying. He has known nothing of victory in all his time as Arishok. He is the highest ranking member of your military. And he has no legacy other than that of defeat to leave his people. It is not madness that causes him to make this decision, it is desperation."

Kithshok stood and walked to the door.

"Come. I will speak to him now. We cannot allow this any longer. I will not allow my people to be fooled this way. I will challenge him should he not submit. The Chantry will destroy us all if he goes through with this," Kithshok said.

They followed Kithshok out into the hallway. He looked down at the slumped guard and back at Lyssa shaking his head. He opened the huge doors to the Arishok's chambers. Lyssa, Morrigan and Gildre followed close behind. They moved into a large room where an ancient looking Q'unari was sitting. His hair was tied back behind his head, falling to the middle of his back. The creases around his red eyes were deep from years of fighting in the sun. He looked up when Kithshok entered. When he saw Lyssa he stood up and backed away in shock.

"What is this, Kithshok? Who have you brought into my room, at this time?" Arishok asked.

"This is the Queen of Ferelden. She knows of the traitor. And now, so do I," Kithshok said with an angry disappointment in his voice.

Arishok stared at Lyssa in disbelief. "But she is dead. I watched her hanged."

"Another woman. A murderer. Nothing more. The Queen escaped that night. And I sent a criminal's body in her place to Ferelden," Kithshok said.

Arishok stared at his son, "Why would you do this thing?"

"Because I did not want to challenge my Arishok. Because I hoped he would change his mind before it was too late. But now I find you have made deals with the Chantry, our sworn enemy," Kithshok said.

"You have betrayed me? My own son?" Arishok asked angrily.

"You have betrayed us all, father. You would waste the Q'unari, spend them on a war we cannot win. All for the chance you might be well remembered after you pass. You will leave us broken. Powerless at the feet of holy armies that will sate their blades with the blood of our children, in the name of their god, in the pursuit of your glory," Kithshok said, his voice growing very dark.

"I am bringing us back to greatness! We cannot fight from our islands. We cannot grow while trapped here. We have retreated enough! It is time to take back what was once ours!" Arishok yelled.

Kithshok looked down at the ground. Lyssa could see he felt there was nothing else he could say. The Arishok would not listen to reason. She stepped forward.

"The Grand Cleric cannot be trusted. I know what she has promised you, but she has no intention of fulfilling that promise. She doesn't have the authority; regardless what she may have told you. She has been building an army of templars. She intends to use them to take control of Ferelden, then to finish you off after you have done her the service of destroying all the men loyal to the King. You will not be able to stop her. You may survive the first attack on your shores, but you will be badly wounded. She will take advantage of that when the second wave, the templars, arrive on your shores," Lyssa said.

"And I should trust the word of you, human?" Arishok said with a grimace.

"I have never declared an Exalted March against your people. Yet you trust the Grand Cleric? Perhaps Kithshok is correct. You have gone mad," Lyssa said coldly.

Arishok turned angrily from Lyssa and stared out the window.

"Face it Arishok, you have been manipulated. She played on your weakness, your desire for a glorious battle, your desire for greatness. Your people know nothing of intrigue. The Chantry knows nothing but intrigue. It was a hand you were bound to lose," Lyssa said.

"It is too late," Arishok said darkly. "Your people come. She has made sure of that."

"If you pull your people back, I can meet the oncoming fleet. When they see me they will stop," Lyssa said.

"No. Your King is dead. You will not be able to stop them," Arishok said.

"He is not dead," Lyssa said stepping forward.

Arishok turned to her, his face enraged. "It is not the Chantry woman who told me this, it is my own people. Now you lie to save your army. I will not pull back my armada so that you may take Seheron unchallenged. You try to deceive me as well. I will not make the same mistake twice," Arishok pulled his massive blade and lunged at Lyssa.

The blade clanged to a stop inches from Lyssa's face intercepted by another. Lyssa stood motionless while she stared at the two massive blades locked together before her. Kithshok strained to hold his father's blade back. Kithshok was sweating from the effort.

"Go. I will do what I can. Just go," Kithshok hissed.

"Traitor!" Arishok screamed.

"That's going to bring some guards I'll bet," Gildre said, pulling on Lyssa's tunic.

"Come on," Morrigan said.

The three ran out of the Arishok's chambers and down the hall toward the room they had climbed up into. They could hear guards clambering around the corner just as they shut the door behind them.

"What do we do now?" Gildre asked, running to the window as Morrigan blasted the lock on the door with a spell, melting the metal.

"Kithshok," Lyssa said with a concerned look on her face.

"He made his decision some time ago," Morrigan said putting her hand on Lyssa's arm, "When he decided to take you from the roadside instead of challenging his father. You cannot blame yourself if he realized his mistake too late. We must flee this place and hide. They will be looking for us now. We can no longer travel through the city."

Lyssa followed Morrigan to the window and they looked down. No guards were present so they quickly made their way back down the rope and over the wall. They ran into the nearby woods and Lyssa stopped to look back at the castle. She sighed deeply, unsure of herself for the first time in many years.

"Come. We must go further from here. We should head to the harbor. I think now it may be time for us to do something truly drastic. There is a chance your army will stop if they see their queen. They are loyal to you. If they truly believe it is you, then we may yet win the day," Morrigan said pulling Lyssa along behind her.

**

They stood in the fringes of the forest near the Seheron harbor staring out at the sea. Lyssa could see no sign of the Ferelden fleet on the horizon. The day was coming to a close. Fighting had broken out all over the city. As Kithshok had predicted, half the Q'unari still backed the Arishok, despite Kithshok's challenge to the old leader. Any citizen who was not a Q'unari had holed up in their houses.

Kithshok had been declared a traitor to the Qun. Arishok had been declared mad. Q'unari in the harbor looked both toward the island and toward the sea with equal apprehension. While the guards of the castle and city fought amongst each other, the Q'unari naval fleet remained committed to their mission. Their last order had been to protect the Seheron coast at all costs. They were not about to abandon their posts to join the brawl.

Lyssa and her companions sat and waited, hoping to catch a soldier leaving his station unguarded so they could take a boat. They had agreed that if they saw the Ferelden fleet approaching, they would do whatever it took to get out on the water to meet them. They saw a small fishing boat with huge sails. Morrigan promised that if they managed to get on the boat, she would make sure it could outrun anything that attempted to follow it. Outrunning the cannons on the Q'unari fleet would be another matter altogether, but Lyssa said they had to try.

Lyssa sat a little apart from Gildre and Morrigan. She had wanted some time to herself to think. She hoped Kithshok was still alive, that the men loyal to him helped him escape the castle. But she could not be sure. She sat contemplating her decisions, wondering if there was anything she could have done better.

Morrigan sat in the sandy soil near the edge of the wood scanning the horizon. Gildre sat beside her plucking at a blade of grass impatiently.

"Tell me Gildre, why did you leave the Dalish camp?" Morrigan asked idly.

"Do you really want to know, or are you just trying to kill some time," Gildre asked.

"A little of both, I think," Morrigan said.

"My sister had recently been killed. She had been raped and murdered by bunch of street thugs in the city of Denerim. She went there to make a few trade deals. She liked to go into the city. She liked watching people. And she often brought things to the elves in the alienage. Food and medicine. It was a senseless act of violence that took her life, but it was the insensitivity of men that left my brother and I without justice. The city guard simply said Amaaro shouldn't have come into the city. That she should have known better. I was furious. But my brother had a different reaction. Arsan decided then and there that the best way to combat our grief would be to go out into the world and show that elves were worthy of the same respect as humans. I didn't understand at first, but, my brother was always very skilled in the art of persuasion. We left together, much to the disgust of the Keeper. Our goal was to change the way people looked at elves," Gildre said sadly.

"A noble goal, if a bit naïve," Morrigan said simply.

"Perhaps. But I don't regret my choice to go with Arsan. I would do it again, even knowing everything I do now," Gildre said.

"Where is this Arsan now? He must be proud of your current position as the King's Steward. I must admit, every now and then Alistair does something intelligent. You are quite resourceful," Morrigan said.

"Thank you... I think. But Arsan passed away almost fourteen years ago now. He did not live to see me get my Stewardship. He died in the joining," Gildre said.

Morrigan was quiet for a while.

"Well, I'm sure the queen was by his side then. If I am to die, there is no other place I'd want to be," Morrigan said simply.

Gildre smiled a little.

"Morrigan, you and Alistair, were you ever...," Gildre asked.

Morrigan laughed a little, "You have entirely the wrong impression. I do not despise Alistair because I am a spurned lover. I despise him because he is man, and a very foolish one at that."

Gildre frowned puzzled, "Then... you and Lyssa?"

Morrigan laughed again. "You are a clever little thing, but no. The connection you sense between us is a bit more complicated than that. I have never taken Lyssa as a lover. I love her as a sister, nothing more. Had things gone differently, I suppose tis possible I might have pursued her as such, but her heart has ever belonged to Alistair."

Gildre shook his head, "I'm sorry. I got the impression that something happened between you three. I'll keep my nose elsewhere then."

"Please do," Morrigan said curtly.

"Lyssa said you were a mother. Is your child grown then?" Gildre asked.

Morrigan flushed suddenly.

"Oh, forgive me Morrigan. I did not mean to pry. Most mothers enjoy talking about their children is all. I... was just trying to steer the conversation somewhere less disagreeable," Gildre stammered.

Morrigan turned and stared hard at Gildre, studying his face. Finally she decided he knew nothing and turned back to the sea, "You are forgiven."

Lyssa came towards them just then and nodded toward the water.

"There is a tiny speck. But only one. I cannot quite make out the details, but... it does not look Ferelden to me. Will you give me your advice?" Lyssa asked.

Morrigan looked in the direction Lyssa was pointing and Gildre was astonished as he watched her golden eyes transform into those of a bird of prey.

"I cannot tell from here. Give me a moment," Morrigan said, and she transformed fully into a hawk. She took off into the sky toward the dot on the horizon.

Lyssa watched Morrigan fly off and turned to Gildre speaking very softly.

"You and Morrigan, I saw you speaking. Did you perchance, ask her about her child," Lyssa asked.

"Yes, but she shut down immediately. You were right, she seemed nervous when I asked," Gildre said softly back.

"She did not suspect that you knew anything?" Lyssa asked.

"No. It came off very innocently. She... was very discreet about what went on between her and Alistair as well. I do not think she has told anyone about that night. I could tell she would have liked to say something nasty about Alistair's infidelity, but she held it back. She loves you, Lyssa. Truly. She will tell no one. I do not think she has any interest in placing her child on the throne," Gildre said putting his hand on Lyssa's.

"Thank you, Gildre. I just needed... an outside opinion. I can never tell if I am too close to something. And after the Arishok... I didn't even sense him coming. He surprised me. I thought I was getting through to him. It has been a long time since I came so close to death," Lyssa said.

"He surprised me as well. Perhaps he has gone mad," Gildre held Lyssa's hand. "You know, Morrigan is not exactly what I suspected she would be. When you told me all those years ago about that night, I don't know. I just figured she would be some nasty old hag I could hate. Alistair never said one word to me about her. I thought there must be a good reason."

"He doesn't speak of her—ever. Sometimes I think he has convinced himself it never happened. He loathes her in a way it is hard to comprehend. Like I said before, I think if you had met her then, you would feel differently. She has changed. It was hard for me to like her then. I didn't really, for a long time. I pitied her, yes. I saw her life as being very sad and empty. Not because she claimed not to believe in love, but because she desperately wanted it. She hid it well, but I could see it. Despite that, I could not find it in myself to care for her the way she did me.

"But when someone does what she did... she saved my life, and Alistair's, despite how she felt for him. I love her for that. She could have let him die. She could have scooped me up in her arms and flew off with me into the wilds. She could have soothed my pain. In time, I may have let her. But she didn't. She made my life possible. But the price was high. So very high I fear. If we get past this, I think it is time to talk to Duncan about it. He suspects something, I know. But you cannot tell Alistair we saw her here. Or that we tried to ask about... his child. It would open old wounds," Lyssa said.

Gildre put his other hand on Lyssa's. "In all the years I have known about this, all the trips I took to the places you knew the letters came from, all the people I have questioned about it... I have never said a word to him."

Lyssa smiled and pulled Gildre's head to hers. "You are a dear friend, Gildre."

Gildre moved one of his hands to the back of Lyssa's head and entwined his fingers in her hair. He sighed and closed his eyes. "And you... are lucky you are not a man. Otherwise this would get quite awkward indeed."

Lyssa laughed as she stood. "How would you ever choose between Alistair and me?"

"No need for choosing, I would take you both," Gildre said smiling as he stood as well. He looked out at the sea.

"I bet your fantasies would make Oghren blush," Lyssa said giggling.

"Hmmm," Gildre mused smiling to himself.

The hawk returned, fluttering down from the edge of the wood. Lyssa and Gildre watched as Morrigan transformed back into her old self.

"Where do your clothes go when you do that?" Gildre asked.

"I have to make the feathers out of something, don't I?" Morrigan asked, raising an eyebrow. "I have... good news I think. It is a Q'unari vessel. I could see no Ferelden vessels at sea, so either they have been waylaid, or they are more than twelve hours away. And... Alistair was on the Q'unari vessel."

Gildre reached back and grabbed Lyssa's hand, a look of pure delight on his face. Lyssa smiled at him.

"I told you to have faith," Lyssa said. "And that is indeed good news about the fleet. Maybe with Alistair here, the Arishok will listen. Let's hope the armada out there doesn't shoot them out of the water before they can get here."

"Well, hopefully it will help that Sten is also with them. Maybe we won't have to go on a suicide run after all," Morrigan said looking out to sea.

"They will be here by dark. We just have to keep the harbor safe for their arrival," Lyssa said.


	16. Chapter 16 : Blood and Lust

_**Chapter 16 : Blood and Lust**_

"Connor, slow the wind. I think we're going to need to stop," Alistair said as a cannonball splashed in the water off the port bow.

Connor stopped chanting and the wind died down. Alistair walked up to the prow of the ship where Sten was standing and gripped the railing as the sailing vessel slowed.

"We have made good time, kadan. In this light they should be able to clearly see that this ship is of Q'unari build," Sten said.

"They shoot at their own ships?" Alistair asked nervously.

"It is a warning. They wish to board before we come into dock. This is how it is done in Seheron," Sten said.

"Right," Alistair said as Connor joined them near the front of the boat. "Very civil of them."

"Yes," Sten said.

It took several minutes for the Q'unari to prepare to inspect them. Two of the massive ships ponderously maneuvered to sandwich the party's small craft between them. A huge hook on a thick chain descended from each of the boats, stopping just after they splashed into the water on either side of the ship. Sten took this all in stride, calmly moving to the prow of the ship. He unfastened a large hooked pole from the railing. He used it to lean out and grab one of the massive hooks the ships had dropped. He dragged the thing, which looked a little like an anchor, into the boat. He then maneuvered it expertly into a large metal eyelet at the tip of the boat's prow. There was another eyelet mirroring the first on the other side of the prow. After he'd finished with the first, Sten fished the other hook out and set it in place as well. As soon as he'd finished, the warships reeled the hooks in a bit, pulling the chains taught. Sten's ship was now securely halted between the battleships. A connecting bridge was lowered from the ship on the port side.

Sten approached the gangplank as one of the Q'unari from the battleship descended.

"I am Sten of the Beresaad. I come here with the King of Ferelden to speak to the Arishok," Sten said.

"Sten of the Beresaad?" the huge Q'unari captain at the top of the bridge said looking down at Sten. He rubbed his chin. "I heard you were Tal'Vashoth, that you were of the Qun no more."

"I am Q'unari. I am of the Qun. I have been studying the humans for the past fourteen years. Their ways are not like ours, but there are things we could teach each other," Sten said.

The Q'unari captain looked down and Sten and crossed his arms.

"I heard the king was dead," the captain said.

"A simple trick. There is a traitor in Ferelden. The Grand Cleric of the Chantry. It is she who attempts to start this war. It is she who has misled our people. This the way of the humans," Sten said.

"Yes," the Q'unari captain said, "but why have you come here? Why does the King not stop his people? Does he seek vengeance for his queen's life?"

"The queen is alive. We wish to retrieve her and deliver a message to the Arishok. Ferelden does not want this war, the Chantry does. The Queen is required to prove the treachery of the Chantry," Sten said.

"I saw the Queen's body myself. She does not live."

"You saw a burnt human body. Nothing more. The queen lives. She is here on Seheron. Will you let us pass?" Sten asked.

"No. I have orders. No one is to pass. You must leave Sten of the Beresaad," The Q'unari captain turned to go.

"I have heard news of the Q'unari. The news is not pleasant. Our people are fractured. Our homelands threatened. But I had not heard we had become cowards. A fleet of ships is afraid of twenty humans? This is not the Beresaad I am part of," Sten said turning.

Alistair's eyes widened as the huge Q'unari captain launched himself down the bridge at Sten. Sten was ready, and as the captain reached for him Sten flipped the huge warrior over his head and had his hands on the captain's neck.

"And you have become foolish as well. What has happened to the people of the Qun? Why does no one challenge any of these commanders who have clearly lost their minds? Cowards, all of you. You are not worth my time," Sten said and released the captain. He stood and turned away from the captain while all the Q'unari soldiers on the ships looked on shocked.

"We cannot challenge the Arishok! He is our leader!" The captain said in a raspy voice as he rubbed his neck.

"No," said Sten. "You can. You must. It is our duty to challenge the weak. If the Q'unari allow the weak to lead, then we all fall. If you cannot see this, then you are not Qun."

The captain stood and started up the bridge back to his ship. He stopped at the top and motioned to his men. The hooks in the ship were released and the bridge was pulled back.

"Then go Sten of the Beresaad. Challenge the Arishok as is your right. I will not stop you. I do not wish to see the Chantry triumph. I am of the Qun. But I cannot say the same for those on the shore. They fight even now. Some for the Arishok, some for the Kithshok." the captain said.

Sten did not look back, instead he gestured for Connor to get the ship moving again. Alistair watched as the two battleships they were between slid by. The docks were a little ways off.

"So that's it? You just choke one of them and we can go?" Alistair asked.

"It is our way. I am a commander. He challenged my authority. He did not win," Sten said.

"If you are a commander, and higher in authority than him, then why is his ship so big and yours so... little?" Alistair said looking back at the massive ships.

"You misunderstand, kadan. This is _my_ ship. That is a Q'unari ship," Sten said smiling.

"Ah," Alistair said grinning.

They watched as the shore grew closer. Alistair became alarmed at what he was seeing.

"Those Q'unari, they don't look as friendly as the ones on the boat. They are aiming cannons towards us," Alistair said uneasily.

"Yes," Sten said frowning.

Just then Alistair saw a fair-haired, tall young man come running towards the Q'unari's cannons. There was a huge Mabari war hound running alongside the man. The man held two blades and cut down two of the nearest Q'unari simultaneously while the hound savaged another. Then Alistair saw Gildre flanking another Q'unari, stabbing him with his longsword. Alistair looked back at the young man wielding the daggers.

"That man...," Alistair said moving to get a better view.

The Q'unari on the docks greatly outnumbered the three tenacious fighters. Alistair shouted back at Connor.

"Can we dock any quicker?"

"Not unless you want to crash the boat!" Connor shouted back.

Alistair began running back and forth as he watched Glidre and the young rogue fighter lose ground. His heart rose to his throat as he watched a Q'unari sword narrowly miss the throat of the dagger wielding rogue.

"Come on, come on, come on," Alistair said standing on the railing and pulling his sword. Connor joined him and raised his mage's staff, casting a shower of ice needles down on the Q'unari at the docks.

Alistair felt himself being lifted. "Go!" shouted Sten, and then Alistair flew through the air ten feet to land on the docks. He stumbled a moment but used his momentum to carry him into the fray.

Alistair ran full speed pulling his shield and bashing into a cluster of Q'unari blocking his path. He plowed his sword into the Q'unari nearest the rogue fighter and pressed his back to hers. Lyssa spoke to him without turning.

"Glad you could make it. I'm sorry I couldn't wait, but this party had already started when I got here," she shouted as she stabbed a Q'unari warrior in the face.

Alistair laughed happily as he felt the warmth of her body through his mail, "You didn't have to do all this for me. Some confetti, some streamers. I didn't really need a twenty cannon salute you know."

Lyssa laughed and lunged toward another fighter.

"You know, you could have just said you wanted to get out more. I know you didn't like those gowns and all, but this... is a little extreme, don't you think?" Alistair teased as he blocked a mace with his shield.

"You try wearing a gown for fourteen years, then tell me how extreme this is," Lyssa said pushing her blade into another Q'unari. She looked up to see Grey Wardens surrounding them, and Sten swinging his huge sword into a group of three Q'unari.

"And now the party can truly begin," Lyssa said smiling.

Q'unari continued to flood out onto the docks for several minutes, but eventually the last Q'unari was cut down. Alistair turned to look at Lyssa, who turned to face him at the same time. He reached out and touched her hair smiling.

"This is... different," he said grinning foolishly.

Lyssa laughed and grabbed him by the breastplate, pulling him to her. She kissed him hard, wrapping her arms around him. Alistair pulled her as close to him as he could without hurting her. He put one of his hands on the back of her head and pressed his cheek against hers.

"Yes, I think I need a very long holiday," Lyssa whispered as she touched his face. "I hate this armor. I can't even touch you. Stupid ginormous metal stuff."

Alistair laughed, "I can remedy that if you like. I don't know that the spectators would appreciate it though."

Lyssa breathed deeply then pulled away, "No, I don't suppose they would. And there is something we must do, and quickly. I don't know how much time we have left. Or if there is any time at all. But we have to try. I made a promise."

"Alright then. The armor will have to stay on. Blast it all," Alistair said smiling at Lyssa.

Lyssa shook her head and turned Alistair around to face Gildre, who had been watching them with a grin on his face. "Go thank your steward. He helped to save my life you know."

Lyssa gave Alistair a gentle push in Gildre's direction. Gildre straightened and offered his arm. Alistair grabbed it and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Ow! This armor is really awful," Gildre said as the metal bit into his skin.

"Oh, not you too now! I might take it off for Lyssa, but you'll just have to keep pretending my friend. As much as I love you, there's only room in my bed for one person," Alistair said laughing.

Gildre blushed and pulled away from the embrace. He looked down at the ground trying not to look at Alistair's face. Alistair reached out and raised Gildre's chin.

"Thank you Gildre. For saving her, and for living through it yourself. You are simply irreplaceable to me," Alistair said kindly.

"Anytime," Gildre said.

Alistair turned to look for Lyssa and didn't see her.

"Now where did she get off to?" he asked.

"She probably went to get our pack. Come on, I'll fill you in on what's been going on here," Gildre said heading toward Sten and Connor.

Lyssa stepped into the wood where she had seen the Mabari run off. She stood quietly and waited. Morrigan stepped out from behind a tree and smiled at her.

"Here we are again. I'm afraid I must go now. While you have been kind enough not to ask questions I will not answer, I doubt he will give me the same courtesy," Morrigan said.

Lyssa smiled, "Thank you Morrigan, for everything. We would never have made it without you."

"Before I go, I have a bit of advice. Do not go back to Denerim without some proof of what the Grand Cleric has done. She set this trap, and I am sure she has a contingency in place, should it not be sprung. You will need more than your word. I think you know where to get proof. Good luck to you and farewell.... for now," Morrigan said.

Then she turned. In a flourish of black, Morrigan was gone, and a crow flew into the sky. Lyssa watched after her for a moment before heading back to the group of Grey Wardens waiting at the docks.

**

The formidable group of Grey Wardens marched through town mostly uncontested. There were a few attacks, but nothing major. The gates to the huge castle were barred. Lyssa shouted up as loud as she could manage.

"The King and Queen of Ferelden are here to offer their support to the Kithshok. We wish to parlay with the Arishok. We will not attack. We will only defend ourselves."

Alistair stared at the gate for a moment before speaking, "What if nobody is left in there. What if they are all dead?"

As if in answer, the gate slowly opened.

"If they are all dead, then this should be familiar territory for us," Lyssa said out of the side of her mouth.

"Oooh, I kind of hope so. Dust of the undead," Alistair said, waggling his eyebrows.

Lyssa elbowed Alistair in the side, "Come on court jester. Let's see what we're in for."

The group cautiously walked past the gates. Several Q'unari guards were strewn about the ground, dead. When they reached the castle, a solemn looking Q'unari opened the huge door for them. Lyssa stepped inside to the large throne room that filled most of the first floor of the castle. Kithshok sat on the steps leading up to the throne. The Arishok was draped over his knees.

Lyssa slowly approached the throne and knelt down beside Kithshok. She reached out and touched his hand softly. Kithshok looked up at her and nodded.

"He lost," Kithshok said simply.

Sten walked up and knelt before Kithshok. He bowed his head and spoke.

"I bow to you, Arishok of the Q'unari. I am Sten of the Beresaad. I ask you leave to continue my mission. I wish to escort the King and Queen safely home, and exact justice for the crimes of the Grand Cleric against our people."

Kithshok looked from Sten to Lyssa then back again. He looked down at his father. He lifted the body and laid it to rest on the stairs. He stood and looked down at Sten.

"Complete your mission," Kithshok said.

Sten rose and stepped back. Kithshok looked at the Grey Wardens filling his throne room and then glanced out the still open door looking at the harbor beyond. He looked down at Lyssa and furrowed his brow.

"And the Ferelden fleet?" Kithshok asked.

"We will stop it. It is my understanding that your own fleet awaits your orders, Arishok," Lyssa said.

"Thank you... kadan," Kithshok said.

"Should your people ever wish to establish diplomatic relations, we would welcome you to our lands," Alistair said.

Kithshok turned his gaze to Alistair. He stepped down and took Alistair's arm.

"You are an honorable ruler. I am ashamed in the part I played in this treachery," Kithshok said.

Alistair smiled and put his other hand on top of Kithshok's. "I should have been more vigilant. I think we have both learned a good lesson. We will be stronger for it."

Kithshok smiled unexpectedly. "Yes. You speak truly."

He released Alistair's hand and nodded at the group. Lyssa and Alistair turned and led everyone out into the city of Seheron. Gildre looked out at the city.

"You know, I think I'm going to miss this place," Gildre said smiling.

"Ha! You just wanted to see what would happen if I wandered in to that waitress," Lyssa said laughing.

"Yes actually, that would have been delightful. I would have liked to see her goose you again," Gildre said laughing.

Sten, Connor and Alistair all looked at Lyssa and Gildre in shock.

"What did you all do here? Is there something I should... know about? Or, some things?"Alistair asked gesturing to Lyssa's hair and clothes.

Lyssa laughed and hugged Gildre to her, winking at Alistair, "Now... wouldn't you like to know."

**

Alistair tossed Lyssa down on the bed in the boat's captain's quarters. He tossed his gauntlets on the floor. They began to roll back and forth with the movement of the ship.

"Now... I think I deserve a few answers," Alistair said trying to keep his balance while removing his boots. "Connor tells me, that your libido increases when you feel your life is in danger. And I see you there, dressed like a man, with your hair all cut like that, and I have to wonder."

Lyssa giggled and lie back on the bed watching Alistair take off his armor. Her eyes dilated to take him all in.

"You aren't going to tell me? Do I have to torture you to get it out of you, because I know your weak spots," Alistair said unclasping his mail from his chest and letting it drop to the floor.

Lyssa smiled and crooked her finger at him as she got up on her knees, swaying to keep her balance on the rocking boat.

Alistair pulled off his tunic and his loincloth and sauntered up to Lyssa slowly. She could see that he was already excited and ready for her. Alistair stood just close enough to touch. Lyssa reached out and let her hands trail across his chest and abdomen. She teased the small amount of curly hair just below his bellybutton in her fingers, but she did not lower her hand any further. Instead she pulled away and bit her lip, never letting her eyes leave his.

Alistair took another few steps forward, and wrapped his arms around Lyssa and kissed her. Lyssa reached around and grabbed Alistair by his buttocks and pulled him to her. Alistair reached up and started unbuttoning Lyssa's tunic. He pulled it off and looked down at her wrapped chest.

"I was wondering how you pulled that off," Alistair said tugging at the thick canvas, "I bet Gildre thought you were pretty cute in this get up." Alistair teased, after he gave up on loosening the cloth and watched Lyssa unwrap it instead.

"He might have. But I happen to know he thinks you're cuter," Lyssa teased back.

Alistair laughed nervously, "Don't tell me you talked about how cute I am like a couple of old girlfriends."

Lyssa pulled the last of the canvas away and let it drop to the ground. Alistair leaned forward and touched her breasts softly and kissed her. Lyssa reached down and lowered her trousers, stepping off the bed to let the trousers fall to the floor. Alistair lifted her up and laid her back onto the bed. He lowered himself over her. He let his hands travel down the length of her body while he kissed her.

"So," he said, leaning his elbow on the bed and his head on his hand. He walked the fingers of his other hand down Lyssa's stomach toward the soft golden curls below. "Tell me, how much did you miss me?"

Lyssa laughed and reached down, caressing Alistair softly. His eyes closed and his lips parted a little from the pleasure. He smiled and leaned down, nuzzling Lyssa's neck. He put his hand down lower and touched Lyssa expertly, drawing a gasp from her lips. Alistair kissed Lyssa's breast, then her ribs, working his way lower until he reached his intended destination. Lyssa clawed at the blankets as Alistair teased out her pleasure with his tongue.

After a while Alistair made his way back up Lyssa's body, kissing softly as he went. He lifted Lyssa by the waist as he maneuvered them to the middle of the bed. He lowered himself into her. He took his time, rising and falling with the motion of the boat. Lyssa felt the sweat from his chest drop onto her stomach and roll down to be trapped between them. Alistair rose and fell slowly as Lyssa felt the pleasure mounting within her.

Unable to wait for the climax any longer, Lyssa flipped Alistair onto his back and sat on top of him. She stared down into his eyes as she rocked faster, positioning herself to gain the maximum amount of pleasure.

Alistair's hands reached up towards Lyssa's body and he arched his back groaning. Lyssa picked up the rhythm and pushed his hands up and outward on the bed as she lowered herself over him, entwining her fingers with his. The amulet Lyssa wore around her neck slid across Alistair's chest, the cool metal passing over his nipple and hardening it.

Alistair could hold back no longer and as he released he squeezed Lyssa's hands and buried his face in a pillow moaning out in ecstasy. Lyssa collapsed on Alistair's chest breathing heavily. Alistair wrapped his arms around her smiling as he held her warm body against his.

"Missed me that much, eh?" he asked softly

Lyssa laughed a little and kissed Alistair, "Uh uh, you don't get off that easily. I'm not done missing you yet."


	17. Chapter 17 : And I Would Have

_**Chapter 17 : And I would have gotten away with it too…**_

Gildre stared out at the dark waters. He thought he could see a faint light on the distant horizon that might be Denerim. They had briefly thought about traveling straight to Amaranthine, since they were unsure of what awaited them in Denerim. But Lyssa was concerned the fleet could launch at any time. As they got closer, Gildre thought traveling to Amaranthine was worth the risk. They were after all, in a Q'unari vessel. It was possible Denerim would shoot them out of the water before they got close enough to call out.

"If they ever leave that cabin, I'll tell them about it," Gildre said smiling and shaking his head.

"What are you muttering about over there," Connor asked, biting into a carrot as he approached Gildre.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking it would probably be the best idea to go ahead and travel to Amaranthine. It will only take an hour's ride to get from Amaranthine to Denerim. But if we get sunk out here trying to save that hour, well... it'll be a very soggy hour, won't it?"

"I agree. I was going to tell Lyssa as much. I can pretty much assure that this nice little sailing vessel can catch up to any of the boats in the fleet, particularly if I'm helping it along. But they haven't left that cabin for more than three hours now," Connor said grinning.

"Three hours? Is that all?" Gildre sighed, "It'll still be a bit."

Connor laughed.

"Hey, Gildre, I've been meaning to ask you something," Connor said reluctantly.

"No, there is nothing going on between the King and I. I realize it may look like we're having a torrid affair but the only thing torrid going on is happening right now in the captain's cabin... and maybe a little something in my mind. But that's the extent of it," Gildre said a little exasperated.

Connor chuckled. "Anyone who knows you at all doesn't believe that rumor. But thanks for the clarification. I wanted to know if... you saw that mage friend of mine who's been coming round the castle lately."

"Mage friend? You mean the short fellow. Dark hair, spectacles? Jasper, right?" Gildre asked as he grabbed the carrot Connor was eating and took a bite out of it.

"Uh, yes," Connor said as Gildre handed the carrot back to him. He looked at the carrot, shrugged, then took another bite. "He isn't that short. He's almost as tall as you."

"Pretty short for a human, you must admit," Gildre said. He turned around and leaned on the ship's railing so he could look into Connor's face.

"Oh... I see. Well never mind then," Connor said handing the carrot to Gildre who took another bite.

"Why do you ask?" Gildre asked.

"Oh, no reason really. He uh... thinks you're funny," Connor said pulling another carrot out of his robe.

Gildre coughed a little, "He does?"

"Yeah," Connor said, pulling out another carrot and handing it to Gildre. "Said he wanted me to see if you were... interested. I think he thought you were flirting a little. I'll just tell him you're seeing someone else. No need to hurt his feelings."

"What? I never... just because a man is short, Connor... I'm an elf. I'd never meet anyone if that were everyone's standard," Gildre said hastily.

"Oh... Oh! Then you were flirting! Thank the Maker. Jasper will be pleased. He was afraid you wouldn't like him, because he's a mage. I told him you weren't like that," Connor said.

"No, I'm not. Thank you, Connor. You made my day, and look, it's barely just begun," Gildre said slapping Connor on the back and pointing at the lightening eastern sky.

"You liked him then?" Connor said.

"Oh yes... but, I had a bad experience with... rejection recently. I was a little afraid to give it a go," Gildre said.

"Tell me about it," Connor said sullenly.

"Women troubles then?" Gildre asked in good spirits.

"Who's having women troubles? I can help with that!" Alistair said coming up the stairs from the captain's cabin.

Gildre turned, smiling at Alistair then, immediately turned away again, blushing.

"Alistair, must you inflict your good mood on all of us?" Gildre said laughing and turning Connor away from Alistair as well.

"Hmmm, oh.. Oh! Sorry about that. These are those trousers Lyssa was wearing. A bit tight on me I'm afraid. Here, I've got the tunic on now, covers it right up," Alistair said jovially.

"What a fan-tas-tic morning," Alistair said as he slapped Gildre and Connor on the back.

"Actually, it is at that," Gildre said smiling.

"Yeah?" Alistair said raising his eyebrows at Gildre, "You'll have to tell me about that later. Right now I have to tell Sten to keep going to Amaranthine. Change of plans. It isn't worth risking our lives to get to Denerim one hour, two at best, sooner. Connor can speed up the boat now that it's light out and we should be in Amaranthine in about an hour."

Connor and Gildre watched as Alistair bounded up the stairs toward Sten whistling as he went.

Gildre shook his head, "Do you know how lucky we are?"

"Lucky? We just spent the last few days trying to avert a war that might have destroyed all of Ferelden," Connor said.

"Yes but," Gildre looked down at the captain's cabin as Lyssa came out. She was dressed in a simple cotton tunic and some trousers that she managed to dig up. Her soft golden hair blew around her face and she looked very serene. "We got to do it with them."

"Yeah. There is that," Connor said smiling. "I have to go whip up some wind."

Connor walked off, leaving Gildre alone with Lyssa. She smiled at him and touched his arm.

"Feeling better?" Gildre asked smiling.

"Yes," Lyssa said.

They both turned toward the sea. The wind blew harder and the boat picked up speed.

"I hope our word is enough to convince them," Lyssa said.

"The council of Nobles? Don't you think your appearance will be enough?" Gildre asked.

"I don't know. I would hope so. But... we are going to be accusing the Grand Cleric of treason. Very likely General Bativa as well. People will resist the idea that the Chantry has done anything wrong. And the Grand Cleric... if she decides to fight it," Lyssa said.

"If anyone can convince them, it will be you. And... we have that other surprise, if we need it," Gildre said.

"He's been through enough. I do not wish to put him through more if it can be avoided. I will be glad when this is all over with," Lyssa said.

"Ah yes, the long holiday," Gildre smiled.

"Yes... ," Lyssa said staring at the sea.

"What are you two gossiping about over here?" Alistair asked as he came up behind Lyssa and wrapped his arms around her.

"We were just talking about how attractive you look in those trousers," Lyssa said joking.

"Yes, I've been told," Alistair said resting his chin on Lyssa's shoulder. "This is it, isn't it? It will be back to normal soon. Long meetings with nobles. Tournaments and politics. You know, I think after this I'm going to let Teagan do most of the work. He seems to like it better than me in any case. Maybe we'll just move to Amaranthine, and only come into the city for the Landsmeet."

"Now there's an idea!" Lyssa said cheerily.

"I thought you'd like that," Alistair said kissing her on her cheek.

They all stood there silently, watching the coastline as they veered away from the Denerim harbor at a good clip, the boat turning to the West to travel onto Amaranthine. Lyssa squinted and frowned.

"Do those boats look like... they are sinking?" Lyssa asked.

Alistair let go of Lyssa and leaned out over the railing.

"Huh," he said leaning back and crossing his arms. "So that's why they haven't left yet. I wonder who did that."

"Whoever it is, they should get a pile of gold," Lyssa said.

**

Twenty minutes after they had passed by Denerim, Sten's ship was docking in Amaranthine. Alistair was directing all the Grey Wardens to saddle up for the return to Denerim. Lyssa was greeted with a huge embrace by both Teagan and Adley. Adley immediately apologized for his lack of decorum afterward, which Lyssa waved off. Teagan updated them on the events of the last two days. He was not entirely shocked to hear of the Grand Cleric's involvement in the plot.

"She was pretty instrumental in setting up General Bativa as the regent. My understanding is that many of the nobles objected, but she had apparently convinced enough of them to vote in favor of the decision. I wonder if Bativa knew he was going to be heading into certain death as he led his forces into Seheron." Teagan mused.

"I find it hard to believe that Bativa would have agreed to have me killed," Lyssa said. "But... I would also not have pegged the Grand Cleric as a murderer either. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"So your plan is just to march into Denerim? Aren't you worried about the templars?" Teagan asked.

"We'll have the Grey Wardens with us. And my guess is the templars weren't filled in on all the details. The Chantry may not select based on their recruits moral fiber, but they don't scrape from the bottom of the barrel either. I think the Templars will treat us with respect. The people know our faces. If we come into town through the marketplace, it will be difficult for the Holy Mother to get rid of us again," Lyssa said.

"Shall we put on our finery then?" Alistair asked.

"Yes, let's put on a show," Lyssa said.

**

Lyssa and Alistair rode at the head of the small force of Grey Wardens toward Ferelden. People who were traveling on the road stopped and stared in wonder. Many called out the Maker's name in thanks for returning the King and Queen to them.

"I'm a little concerned people might think we are the reincarnation of Andraste and the Maker. You know, the whole being burnt thing...," Alistair said nervously as a few more citizens fell to their knees in prayer.

"For now ignore it. It will work in our advantage," Lyssa said prodding her horse.

"If you say so. But it would be really bad if they start believing we're deities. Alistair's Flaming Sword sounds more like a venereal disease than an expletive," Alistair said. Lyssa stifled a laugh.

The group wound their way up to the gates near the market district. The crowds grew even thicker as people saw the king and queen they had so recently been mourning traveling through the city at the head of a fierce looking band of Grey Wardens. People cried out in joy and hope. The Grey Wardens shouted out that all who wished to understand this turn of events should gather outside the nobles' council, and that all would be explained soon.

When the procession reached the castle gates the templars looked up at the King and Queen surprised. Alistair looked down at them, his face set sternly.

"Are the Grand Cleric and General Bativa within?" he asked.

"Yes... your majesty. What is happening? Is this some kind of blood magic?" the templar said resting his hand on his sword.

The crowd around the king and queen became antsy at this suggestion.

Lyssa looked down at the templars sharply, "You are templars of the Chantry. Are you telling me you cannot tell the difference between magic and reality? You, whose job it is to discover such things?"

The queen's voice left no room for interpretation. She was challenging the templars to make a move, daring them to question her authority. The templar backed down under her glare, releasing the hilt of his sword and quickly bowing. All the other templars at the gate followed suit.

Lyssa raised her head high and turned to Alistair.

"There is a traitor in Denerim. I command you to bring forth the Grand Cleric. She is to be judged for her crimes before the council of nobles. We will also determine the extent to which General Bativa was involved. If you cannot or will not carry out these orders, than I ask you to stand aside. I have men who will," Alistair said in a deadly serious tone.

The soldiers of the disabled Ferelden fleet who had been waiting at the harbor began arriving. Rumors of the king and queen's return had begun to reach them. The knights were some of the first to arrive.

"Your majesties!" Ser Willem called out when he was close enough to see it was truly them.

The knights all gasped. Some cried out in joy. They all began bowing. The templars looked at each other and then back out at the huge crowd forming at the gate to the castle.

"I think... it may be best if your men handle this, your highness. I would not want you to think I was involved in any such plot against the King should the Grand Cleric somehow escape. My men will let you through," said the Knight Commander who was standing at the gate.

Alistair motioned for the Grey Wardens to go inside. Twenty Grey Wardens left the procession and entered the castle. Lyssa took Alistair's hand and smiled at him.

"What of Eamon, your majesty? Is he also a traitor?" Ser Willem called up looking at Lyssa.

"No. Does anyone know where he is being held?" Alistair called out to his men.

"He is being held in the lowest dungeons of Fort Drakon your majesty," the Knight Commander spoke again.

"Can I ask you to retrieve him and bring him to the council chambers, or will you refuse that as well?" Alistair asked testily.

"I will not refuse, your majesty. Eamon will be delivered to the chambers as you request."

With that, the templars at the gate moved away from the castle. Alistair watched them go and leaned forward on his horse. He tapped his thumbs against the saddle impatiently. Finally the Grey Wardens came out. The Grand Cleric and General Bativa were in the center of the Wardens. Their expressions were dour.

As they came closer, General Bativa cried out when he saw Lyssa.

"Your majesty! You live! But I saw your body?"

The Grand Cleric looked surprised, but not happily so. Lyssa stared down at the old woman with an icy glare.

"So..." she said looking up.

"We are going to take you both to the noble's council. I have sent them word. They will already be in chambers when we get there. It is fortunate that there has been this crisis. All the nobles are still in Denerim," Alistair said.

"Let's be off then," Lyssa said turning her horse toward the council chambers. The knights automatically began to form a protective barrier between the royal couple and the people around. They didn't push people away, but they did watch the crowd for signs of trouble.

When they reached the council chambers Alistair turned around to face the growing crowd.

"I do not want you to feel left out of these proceedings, but there simply is not room for all of you. My knights will choose fifty of you to enter the chambers. It will be up to those fifty to spread word of the proceedings. I will also address you all, when this is over. Have patience. You will know soon enough what is going on," Alistair said.

Lyssa got down off her horse as the knights dispersed into the crowd, choosing the citizens who would enter. She walked up to the Grand Cleric and grabbed her by the arm, moving her into the chambers.

"You are making a mistake," the old woman hissed.

"We shall see," Lyssa said bringing the Grand Cleric into the large room. It was packed with nobles. Upon Lyssa's entrance, the whole room took a collective gasp. Lyssa held up her hand to silence them as they all began to murmur questions loudly when Alistair entered. The room quieted at her gesture. She deposited the Grand Cleric in the center of the room and backed away.

"I know this is a shock to you all. I will try to explain from the beginning. This may take some time, so settle in," Alistair said.

It took twenty minutes for Alistair to explain how the Grand Cleric set her plan into motion. During the time, Eamon was escorted into the chambers. He did not look beaten, but he did look very tired. There were several points where nobles shouted out questions. Alistair or Lyssa answered as best they could. When everything was finished, Alistair turned to the Grand Cleric.

"We have a tradition here in Denerim. You may speak on your behalf, before the council judges you," Alistair said.

The Grand Cleric stood up straight as she spoke, "You have no proof of any of this. You have been lied to by the Q'unari. We cannot trust anything you say. I am truly sorry this has happened to you your majesty, but you are clearly still troubled by the horrible events of the last few days. I forgive you. You cannot be expected to be of sound mind in such a situation," the Grand Cleric said.

Lyssa sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "This would have been easier on you had you admitted your wrong-doing. Bring him in."

The people at the back of the room parted to let two Grey Wardens escort someone forward. The red-headed man was in full templar armor. He walked forward, his head hanging low.

"I did not want to do this Grand Cleric. You give me no choice. This man has suffered enough already because of his part in all this. Are you sure you won't rethink what you have said?" Lyssa asked as the templar was brought forward. The Grand Cleric raised her eyebrows and looked at Lyssa.

A smile spread across her face, "The templars cannot be broken."

Lyssa shook her head. She walked forward and put her hand on Cullen's shoulder. Alistair looked away. Lyssa had told him what she had done. He knew she had no choice, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

"This is ser Cullen of the templars. Many of you know him or have heard of him. He is one of the Chantry's most loyal templars. He has fought tirelessly against the blood mages that threaten our people. Speak Cullen, so that the council may hear you," Lyssa said standing back.

The Grand Cleric bored holes into Cullen with her eyes. Cullen looked from the Grand Cleric to Lyssa, who nodded.

"I was asked by the Grand Cleric to act as a messenger to the Arishok of the Qun. I traveled by boat to Seheron, and waited for the birds to arrive with instructions. I passed the instructions on to the Arishok. The Grand Cleric promised the Arishok lands in Rivain for kidnapping and killing the queen. She then promised that no templars would land on the shores of Seheron. The templars were to remain in Denerim. I was to stay in Seheron, and fight to the death," Cullen said.

"What have you done to my templar? You have corrupted him!" the Grand Cleric screeched.

Lyssa looked down at the ground. "He was tortured to get this information. The council should know this. I am not proud of this action. But I thought of the people of Ferelden, and I decided that this one man who had information that I needed, that his dignity was not worth the lives of thousands."

The council murmured to each other. One of the nobles leaned forward.

"Ser Cullen, why are you here now? Are you still being tortured?"

Cullen looked up at the noble who spoke and shook his head. "I was asked to come by the queen. She convinced me to redeem myself in the eyes of the Maker. I have... forgiven her for her actions."

"How has this harlot convinced you Cullen? You are no templar of the Chantry! One touch by the queen and you..." the Grand Cleric began shrilly.

"Still your tongue woman," Alistair said pulling his sword and approaching the Grand Cleric, "That is the Queen of Ferelden and my wife you slander."

Lyssa walked forward and touched Alistair on the shoulder. He turned his head at her touch and slowly put his blade away. Lyssa turned back to the council and spoke.

"You have heard the evidence. If you've no further questions, I suggest you begin the vote."

The members of the Landsmeet turned to each other quietly. No one seemed willing to begin.

"I have known the King and Queen for many years. Ever have their actions been for Ferelden. I do not think the Queen would make such dire accusations unless she was absolutely sure. The Queen has seen Ferelden on the brink of disaster before, and she has always kept her head. I believe the Grand Cleric is guilty of the crime," Arl Wulffe said.

"I did not like the way Eamon was handled when he was accused of treachery," Bann Alfstanna bellowed. "The Grand Cleric did not give him the courtesy the King and Queen give her. He was taken away and hidden from us, unable to speak on his behalf. The Grand Cleric has been leading this council toward war with the Q'unari since the Queen's abduction, all while filling the city with her templars. The evidence is too strong against her to be ignored. I also believe the Grand Cleric is guilty. Maker help us all."

"You are fools! All of you!" the Grand Cleric shouted out before any more votes could be cast. "The King leads us down the road to ruin! He allows the mages to go about without any oversight! He flaunts his indiscretions with his wife! He does not raise his child to believe in the Chantry. He allows elves to follow their backward myths. He has forsaken the church and everything it stands for. I was saving you from his sins. I was helping you! He would have taken a new wife, a pious woman, I chose for him. She would have bore many heirs for us to choose from. I had him under my thumb. You would not have had to make these ridiculous deals to preserve the Theirin line. Yet you throw it all away. The Maker will punish you all for this."

"I'd call that a confession," Alistair said leaning close to Lyssa.

Lyssa looked up around at the nobles. They were talking amongst themselves. Arl Wulffe stepped forward.

"I would like to officially reinstate your power as King, your majesty. I do not think anyone here will argue against this. I would also suggest we dismiss any further voting. It is clear the Grand Cleric admits what she has done. As king, it is your choice what her fate should be," Arl Wulffe said.

There were no voices of dissent from among the nobles. Alistair looked over at Lyssa and moved in close to her.

"Well," he said. "What shall we do with her? Throw her in a well and see if she's a witch?"

Lyssa turned to the Knight Commander who had been at the castle gates. He was standing in the back of the room watching the proceedings. Lyssa motioned for him to come forward.

"Knight Commander, is there a punishment for templars of the Chantry who shame themselves in the eyes of the Maker?" Lyssa asked.

The Knight Commander looked at the Grand Cleric impassively, "Yes."

"Do you think such a punishment would befit the Grand Cleric?" Lyssa asked.

"She is Grand Cleric no longer. We will ask the Divine to send us another to take her place. But yes, the punishment will be fitting," the Knight Commander said.

"Then I suggest we hand the Grand Cleric over to the templars. I trust the Chantry can handle the discipline of their own," Lyssa said.

"Are you sure about this? You trust the templars to carry this out?" Alistair asked quietly.

"You yourself once told me that templars are chosen for their unfaltering adherence to the rules of their faith, not for their allegiance to any person. Did the Knight Commander look like he had any compassion for the Grand Cleric?" Lyssa asked quietly.

"No. He looked like he had as many feelings as a turnip. Probably why he's Knight Commander. Alright. You know that punishment... it is kind of... brutal," Alistair said.

"She has likely carried out the punishment herself, correct?" Lyssa asked.

"Oh sure, many times. Once I was present for one... they were trying to scare me straight you see," Alistair said.

"The she must approve of the punishment. We'd probably just put her in a dungeon. I don't know. I think this might go towards healing some of the wounds we've inflicted on the Chantry. They will appreciate being able to punish their own. Who knows, maybe they won't send us another one for fear of what we'll do to her," Lyssa said.

Alistair smiled, "Now there's a happy thought."

Lyssa looked back up at Arl Wulffe and nodded to indicate she and Alistair had discussed the matter.

"Knight Commander Seymour, the Grand Cleric is now your responsibility. Be aware that if we find she has been released without punishment, the templars may find themselves no longer welcome in Ferelden," Arl Wulffe said.

The Knight Commander nodded and motioned for his men to take the Grand Cleric.

"I suspect you two would like to rest. We will adjourn this Landsmeet and deal with Bativa later. His case merits more investigation. But first, I am curious. If you are both alive, does that mean the young prince still lives as well?" Arl Wulffe asked.

"He is safe," Connor said simply.

"Good. Then we look forward to welcoming you all home. I am sure your people are eager to hear of these proceedings. Peace be with you my friends. It is good to have you back," Arl Wulffe said smiling. The whole chamber erupted in applause.

Lyssa smiled and turned to Alistair.

"Let's go. The people will want to hear you speak," Lyssa said.


	18. Chapter 18 : Legacy

_**Chapter 18 : Legacy**_

Lyssa stood in the royal chambers in front of a set of drawers. She stared down at the top drawer, half open in front of her. One hand rested in the drawer, touching the simple leather sheaths that rested inside for a moment longer. Then she slid the drawer closed and sat down at her nearby vanity. She looked at herself in the polished metal and put her head in her hands. Everything was finished. Duncan was on his way back home, and would likely be back in Denerim within the hour. The people had pretty much accepted everything Alistair had to say to them. Despite the fact that everything that had happened over the last several days had been perpetrated by one of the highest ranking members of the Chantry, the people only seemed to more fervently believe in the power of the Maker. The word that traveled from one citizen to the next was that the Maker himself had intervened on the King and Queen's behalf. The Maker saw what the Grand Cleric was doing in his name, and he smote her.

Lyssa sighed as she thought about it. She mused that the one good thing about this rumor was that the templars also seemed to believe this. Now, when Alistair said "jump," the templars asked "how high?" Lyssa did not want devotion from her people, and the feeling made her uncomfortable. She thought on that morning in Cullen's room and was sick to her stomach. Never in all her life had she tortured a man. She had known going in that templars were famous for their ability to resist pain. But she also knew Cullen, and his fears, and she had taken advantage of that.

When she had gone back to the little room in Jona's, Cullen had not moved from the place on the floor where she had left him. He was still there, shivering and seemingly mute. When Cullen saw Lyssa, he flinched. It had taken Lyssa twenty minutes of soothing words to get the poor man to move to his bed. Then he had done something strange. He reached out and grabbed her hand, kissing it gently and then pressing it to his forehead.

"I have been led astray," Cullen had said. "The Maker has guided you to me, to put me back on the righteous path. You did what had to be done, to set me straight. Sometimes the Maker requires great sacrifices from his subjects. I have been wrong. I am a templar no more. I will accept whatever punishment you give."

Lyssa was shamed and felt rotten. She placed her hands on her vanity and waited to regain her composure. She had only told Alistair a little of what had occurred. She had to leave out Morrigan's part in the act of course, which had made the telling more difficult. Alistair had turned away from her when she told him cryptically that she had "had to do certain things to break Cullen."

Alistair had been very forgiving though.

"I am also a ruler of Ferelden Lyssa. My actions affect all of our people. I cannot say that I would not have done the same were I in your place. In fact, I know I would have, given the resources at my disposal. We carry a heavy burden we cannot share with the people we protect. That is part of the job," Alistair had said.

Lyssa opened the little door crammed with letters she had received over the years from Morrigan. The little flowers and plants each contained were a hint about Morrigan's location. Each time Lyssa had received one that had a plant she recognized, she sent Gildre off in search of news of Morrigan. Only once had he ever brought back news of the child Morrigan had asked for.

When Lyssa had seen the blades of Highever grass in the envelope she had sent Gildre off immediately. In Highever, the people talked to Gildre easily. Yes, they had seen a dark haired woman, and yes, she did have a child with her. But that was all the information they could give. It was the only proof Lyssa had that the ritual that night so long ago had actually worked. That, and the fact that both she and Alistair lived of course. But she was never sure. Sometimes she thought the truth was she didn't want to be sure.

Lyssa closed the drawer of letters when she heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," she said standing to face the door.

Duncan opened the door and walked in. He smiled at Lyssa as she approached him, her own smile widening as she saw him. She knelt down and looked into his face. He was getting tall, she thought. And he looked so much like Alistair. She brushed his hair off his forehead with her fingers. He stepped forward and hugged her.

"Mother, it is good to see you well," he said.

"And you Duncan. I hope this all wasn't too much of a burden on you," Lyssa said.

"I think you got the brunt of the burden this time," Duncan said, "But I did what I could to help."

Lyssa led Duncan to the couch and sat.

"What you could?" Lyssa asked.

"Yes. Oghren was most helpful. As soon as I figured everything out, I knew I needed to send him to Denerim. I do hope the fleet is repairable. I would hate to think my actions put us in any danger." Duncan said placidly.

"You sabotaged the boats?" Lyssa asked disbelieving.

"Not directly, but yes. As I said, Oghren was most helpful," Duncan said.

"You figured it all out, on your own then," Lyssa said looking down at Duncan admiringly.

"As you would have had you my information," Duncan said.

"What information did you have that we did not?" Lyssa asked perplexed.

"For many years the Grand Cleric studied me. She may be well versed in deception, but she underestimated my own skills of observation terribly. It was easy to see what she was thinking when I had so much access to her. And it is simply put amazing what people will say freely around children. An advantage I will soon no longer have. Let's hope that no more high ranking officials plan to take over the throne," Duncan said.

"I'll second that," Lyssa said, "but if you suspected the Grand Cleric, why did you never say anything? We would have believed you."

Duncan looked at Lyssa steadily for a while before speaking, "As you often say, rulers must make difficult decisions. It is an unfortunate truth. I did not realize how far the Grand Cleric would be able to take this, but I knew the people would never accept my word against hers were I to accused her of treachery. You know this well mother. It is why you knew you had to bring that poor man to the council to speak out against the Grand Cleric. And you are the Queen. To the nobles, I am just a twelve year old boy."

Lyssa stood and looked out the window. She could not deny he was wrong, but the idea that her son could have saved her and Alistair this despair came as a bit of a shock to her. More of a shock was the calm demeanor he conducted himself with as he spoke of it. She had pondered her son's strange detachment from the world, but she had just assumed it was a quirk of being born as he was, with the taint. But now she began to wonder if there wasn't something else as well. Duncan came up to stand beside her and held her hand.

"I do not wish to upset you further," Duncan said.

"I am not upset Duncan," Lyssa said turning to face him, "I... I simply do not fully understand you is all. You are something of an unusual entity. The mere fact that I know I can say that and not worry about hurting your feelings just emphasizes complexity."

"I am aware of how you and father feel about me. Believe me when I say I understand. In time, I think you will feel differently. As will father. I should go see him now. Then I must go to Sten to thank him for my birthday present," Duncan said.

Lyssa tousled his hair and walked him to the door.

"We will talk more later then," Lyssa said as Duncan stepped out into the hallway.

Duncan turned and smiled up at Lyssa, "Yes. I look forward to it."

o=o=o

Alistair came into the royal chambers and sat down next to Lyssa who was staring at her feet.

"You know what Duncan told me? He said Oghren sabotaged the ships! Can you believe it? So... apparently we owe him a lifetime supply of ale. Which considering the recipient, means we may have to institute a new tax," Alistair said putting his arms around Lyssa.

Lyssa laughed and curled up in the crook of Alistair's arm, letting herself relax.

"You know," she said, "I think we should go to Amaranthine for a while. I forgot how much I missed being a Grey Warden. I think staying there will feel a little bit like old times."

"Amaranthine? You want to holiday in Amaranthine?" Alistair asked surprised.

"Well, it is beautiful there, coastal town and all. And... it is quiet. No one will bother us for days at a time even," Lyssa said smiling up at Alistair.

"Oooh, I like the way you think," Alistair said, "but let's wait until tomorrow. I am pretty sure no one will bother us tonight either."

**Epilogue**

The Landsmeet's investigation determined that General Bativa had known nothing of the plot against Lyssa and Alistair. The Grand Cleric had played upon his loyalties to the Chantry. When she saw Eamon in the castle that day after she had received word from the Arishok that he had the queen, the Grand Cleric had immediately imprisoned Eamon in Fort Drakon. She had her templars sedate him heavily.

When Bativa came to the Grand Cleric asking after Eamon, she explained she had questioned Eamon out of concern for the queen. A concern Bativa shared.

"He confessed to me that he conspired with the Q'unari to kidnap the Queen. He said he was doing it for the good of Ferelden. The poor man has deluded himself into thinking this was the best action for our country. It is a misplaced gesture, to be sure. But it was a confession before the Maker. He said he wanted to be cleansed of his sins. He will never admit to this before the nobles for fear of earthly punishment. Normally I would never divulge such a confidence. But such a crime, I cannot in good conscience let it go unpunished. But I am in a difficult situation. Not only will the council be wary of accepting this as evidence against him, but they will question my position as a confessor. Many members of the council seek me out for confession. If I did this thing, I would not longer be trusted, and I would no longer be able to serve Ferelden," the Grand Cleric had said sadly.

Bativa had paced around before speaking, "Tell them I questioned him. My word should be good enough."

Bativa never suspected that everything the Grand Cleric had said was a lie;, he trusted the Grand Cleric completely. When she asked Bativa to serve as commander of the Ferelden army as they marched upon Seheron, he readily agreed. Anything to avenge his queen, he had said.

The council of nobles found Bativa guilty of misleading the Landsmeet. It was declared his actions undeniably helped the Grand Cleric complete her scheme, regardless of whether or not Bativa was aware of it.

Lyssa asked for leniency on his behalf. She suggested that he be allowed to spend out the remainder of his days as a Chanter. Bativa readily accepted this sentence. Lyssa asked that a new Chanter's Board be put up in the Alienage, where she thought it could do the most good. Bativa remained at his post as Chanter in the Alienage until he passed away many years later.

Cullen was also judged to be guilty of treason. But because his testimony was instrumental in implicating the Grand Cleric, the council left the sentencing to Lyssa and Alistair. Lyssa could not bring herself to suggest anything, as she was still haunted by the memory of what she had done to Cullen. The guilt she felt made it extremely difficult for Lyssa to be responsible for Cullen's punishment as well. Alistair thought about giving Cullen back to the Chantry to deal with, but could not bring himself to do it. The templar was following orders. Alistair knew all too well that that was what templars did.

In the end, Alistair didn't have to decide; Cullen had managed to kill himself in his cell. He left a note explaining his actions. Alistair asked the guards to burn the note and instructed them never to speak of it. When Lyssa asked about Cullen's fate, Alistair simply said the templar had been put to death in a painless manner. He never told Lyssa about the note or its contents.

**Author's end note**

First off, I'd like to say thanks for all the reviews! I am going to reply to each of you individually to thank you, if I haven't already. And for the anonymous reviewers who I can't send a reply to directly, thanks. :)

I have finished the next part of this trilogy. If you are wondering, it follows the progression of Duncan's life. He plays a much larger role in the next fanfic. Alistair and Lyssa are still major players in the next part.

I am so glad everyone felt the characters remained true to the story. I tried very hard not to let them stray from the source material too much. I'm glad everyone is enjoying reading this. I loved writing it!


End file.
